L'examen de Classe moyenne: 2eme essai
by Gatchan sans nuit
Summary: Le deuxieme essai de Naruto et de tout les autres a l'examen des chuunins.....
1. Intro

Cette fic n'est pas de moi,elle est de Cedric_C,un auteur un peu derimé qui a arreté cette fic pour le moment,je voulais lui montrer qu'elle plairait surement a pas mal de gens.....rewiews pour lui lz!  
  
Disclaimer:Ni moi,ni l'auteur de la fic n'ont les droits des personnages de naruto...franchement,vous avez cru ca?  
  
Chapitre1 : L'inscription   
  
Le jour se lève sur Konoha , un rayon de soleil vient réveiller Hinata mais celle ci préfère se tourner pour continuer a rêver de Naruto la prenant par la main , quand elle entendit quelqu'un frappé a la porte de sa chambre , c'était son père :   
  
Père d'Hinata : « Hinata que fais tu , tu devrais déjà être debout pour l'entrainement quotidien ,c'est toi même qui me la demander   
  
Hinata : j'arrive père ,juste une minute et je descend au dojo   
  
Père d'Hinata : bien je te laisse 30 secondes ,et tu utilisera la technique de téléportation   
  
Hinata : oui père je le ferait (snif mon rêve avec Naruto pour une fois que ça se terminer bien) »   
  
Hinata s'habilla rapidement et se téléportat dans le dojo familial, endroit ou elle passat la majeure partit de ses 6 derniers mois ,sa défaite contre Neji l'avait profondément marqué et le départ de Naruto finissa d'enfoncé le clou , elle décida de s'entrainer avec son père pour qu'il lui enseigne les technique héréditaire des Hyuga considéré comme les plus puissantes de Konoha et ainsi devenir assez forte pour pouvoir suivre Naruto dans ses aventures.   
  
Son père l'attendait et lui dit :   
  
Père d'Hinata : « Pas mal ,seulement 20secondes c'est 5 secondes plus rapide que je l'avait prévu , je suis agréablement surpris Hinata , tu est bien l'héritière des Hyuga   
  
Hinata : merci père, pouvons nous commencé l'entraînement   
  
Père d'Hinata :c'est parti, en garde, OULLIAAAA »   
  
Le père d'Hinata attaqua sans prévenir par un coup de pied circulaire que Hinata contra en attrapant la jambe et la releva très vite vers le haut, son père utilisa cette poussé pour faire un saut périlleux et retomba avec un coup de pied hache visant le front d'Hinata et lui dit :   
  
Père d'Hinata : ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que commence l'examen de sélection des ninja de classe moyenne   
  
Hinata : oui père (ils continu a se battre tout en parlant ), je doit aller m'inscrire avec les autre aspirant-ninja de ma session   
  
Père d'Hinata : hum il y aura ce garçon blond qui a battu Neji   
  
Hinata : (rougissant et le bout des doigts se touchant) oui père   
  
Père d'Hinata : J'aimerais que tu affronte ce garçons pour montrer que la supériorité des Hyuga n'est pas usurper   
  
Hinata : (fermant les yeux) oui père (elle se prend un énorme uppercut dans le menton )   
  
Père d'Hinata : fait attention dans un combat ton adversaire ne te fera pas de cadeau . »   
  
Le temps passa et ce fut l'heure de la fin de l'entraînement   
  
Père d'Hinata : « bien tu est prêtes pour l'examen avec ce que j'ai vu tu as le niveau pour réussir l'examen de sélection de ninja supérieur .   
  
Hinata : Merci père pour m'avoir entraînée pendant ces 6 mois ,si vous me le permettait je vais me changer et je vais rejoindre les autre aspirants pour l'inscription   
  
Père d'Hinata : vas y , j'espère te revoir dans l'arène pour la 3eme épreuve   
  
Hinata : je le ferait »   
  
Hinata se téléportat dans sa chambre pris une douche , se changea et pris le chemin de l'examen la ou l'attendait les autre aspirants , 10 minutes plus tard elle arriva ,elle vie un groupe de ninja a l'allure familière c'était un groupe constitué de Sikamaru, Choji, Kiba et Akamaru , Shino ,Rock Lee ,Sakura et Tenten qui lui lui firent de grand geste pour lui indiquer leur présence ,Hinata arriva devant eux et leur dit :   
  
Hinata : « Bonjours , vous allez bien ?   
  
Kiba : ça va la patate   
  
Akamaru : ouaf ,ouaf   
  
Shino : (fait oui de la tête)   
  
Choji : ouf (tentative de oui avec une poigné de chips dans la bouche)   
  
Sakura : ça va et toi   
  
Tenten : La forme   
  
Shikamaru : ça va ,piouf ils vont tous arriver un par un ou quoi   
  
Rock Lee : Je suis toujours en forme »   
  
Quelques minutes s'écoula les aspirant discuter de tout et de rien ,le temps , les dernières techniques à la mode , les fringues a la mode etc.puis Sasuke arriva , suivi de prés de Ino ,Neji arriva seul , il ne manqué plus que Naruto qui comme à son habitude arriva avec un bon 1/4 d'heure de retard qui ne surprena personne mais en énerva quelques-uns :   
  
Shikamaru : « Fuuu ,tu ne peu pas arriver à l'heure comme tout le monde , faut toujours que tu te fasse mousser   
  
Hinata : (ouf il est venu )   
  
Naruto : c'est bon c'est mon réveil qui n'a pas fonctionner   
  
Kiba : ça fait 10 fois que ton réveil ne fonctionne pas ,innove un peu   
  
Naruto : Mais euuuuu   
  
Sasuke : Bon, on va laisser de coter le combat suprême de l'imbécillité et on va ramener nos inscriptions   
  
Kiba et Naruto : QUOI T'A UN PROBLEME SASUKE   
  
(BOOOUMMMMM)(C'est Ino et Sakura qui on frapper Kiba et Naruto sur la tète)   
  
Sakura et Ino : CA VA PAS DE PARLER SUR CE TON A SASUKE   
  
Kiba : hé les boudin vous aller vous la fermer oui( BOOOOUUUUUMMMMMMM )   
  
ARGHHHHH (Kiba est KO pour le compte)   
  
Rock Lee : ça t'apprendra a dire que Sakura est un boudin (énorme clin d'oeil a Sakura)   
  
Shino : je vais le prendre sur mon épaule »   
  
Shino le pris sur son épaule et le groupe de ninja alla rendre ses inscriptions devant la salle leur différent sensei les attendaient et furent surpris de les voir arriver ensemble :   
  
Kakashi : « Hum je suis surpris de vous voir ensemble mais ça fait plaisir a voir   
  
Gai : voir les aspirants ensemble me rappèle de bon souvenir   
  
Asuma : c'est sur que c'est mieux de les voir comme ça que les voir se battre (et hop une taffe)   
  
Kurenai : Hum qu'est il arrivait a Kiba pour que Shino le porte sur son épaule et qu'il est une énorme bosse (elle regarde Ino, Sakura , et Rock Lee)   
  
Sakura : (rouge) je ne voit pas il a dut se cogner   
  
Ino et Rock Lee : ( rouge) oui c'est ça il a dut se cogner   
  
Kurenai : si vous le dite   
  
Sakura Ino et Rock Lee : oooooouuuuuufffff   
  
Kakashi : Bon, on vous souhaite bonne chance pour les épreuves et on veut vous voir pour la 3eme épreuve, sur ce(les 4 sensei se poussent pour les faire passer)   
  
Tout le groupe (sauf Kiba encore KO ) : vous pouver compter sur nous » ( ils traversent la porte) 


	2. Premiere epreuve

Les 12 aspirants arrivent dans la salle et se firent fixer par tous les autres participants de l'examen quand quelqu'un de familier sorti de la foule c'était Gaara suivi de Kankuro et Temari :   
  
Gaara : « Vous voilà enfin, je m'inquiété de ne pas trouver de concurrence   
  
Kankuro : cette fois Shino tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement que la derrière fois(en montra son dos ou il porte 2 poupées)   
  
Shino : tu t'y crois avec ton 2eme Karasu tu devrais savoir qu'un samurai qui utilise 2 sabres en même temps n'est pas assurer de la victoire   
  
Kankuro : on verra, on verra bien   
  
Temari : Vous saviez que des aspirants du village du son étaient autorisés à participer   
  
Naruto :COMMENT   
  
Sakura : j'en est entendu parler par Tsunade , c'est pour l'union des différents village après l'incident du derniers examen   
  
Shikamaru : pouuf, encore des emmerde en perspective   
  
Rock Lee : Vous pensez que l'on va avoir la même épreuve que la dernière fois   
  
Neji : Les épreuves sont liée a l'examinateur et je croit qu'il change à chaque session sinon ce serait trop facile   
  
Naruto j'espère que ce ne seras un autre texte écrit   
  
Hinata : (tant que je suis à coté de toi cela me suffit )   
  
Sasuke : c'est clair que tu ne peu pas avoir de la chance trop souvent   
  
Naruto : JE VAIS TE TUER ( BOOUUUMMMM) Ouch   
  
Sakura et Hino : NE PARLE PAS SUR CE TON A SASUKE   
  
Hinata : (Naruto )   
  
Temari : je vois que le fan club est toujours actif   
  
Gaara : on va vous laisser de toute façon on se reverra vite ( il regarde Sasuke )   
  
Sasuke (c'est quand tu veux ) »   
  
L'équipe de Gaara disparu dans la foule   
  
Neji : « il faudrait peu être réveiller Kiba pour ne pas qu'il rate la 1ere épreuve ,tu t'en occupe Tenten   
  
Tenten : c'est parti (elle secoue violemment Kiba et lui crie dessus )   
  
Kiba : Je peu pas aller en cours maman aujourd'hui( il est en semi coma) »   
  
Quelque minute plus tard un groupe de ninja en habit d'examinateur arriva dans un nuage de poussière :   
  
Examinateur : « Greeting aspirants des différent villages caché ,I'm Ariost et je serait votre examinateur pour la first épreuve   
  
Ensemble des 12 aspirants : (il est supra bizarre comme examinateur)   
  
Ariost : Let me introduce la 1ere épreuve , vous allez nous suivre sur le terrain d'entraînement number 13 et je vous l'expliquerait la bas so lets go »   
  
20minute plus tard a la zone d'entraînement 13 surnommer le parcours du combattant   
  
Ariost : « bon voilà le topo ,vous allez passer différente little épreuve qui vous donneront des point qui seront ensuite additionner pour un total et si ce total est supérieur a un quota vous êtes qualifier pour la 2eme épreuve ,easy right , vous devez aussi savoir que votre résultat sur une épreuve doit être supérieur a un quota sinon c'est la disqualification , oh by the way ,c'est un travail d'équipe un ùenbre de votre équipe est éliminé ,toute l'équipe est éliminée, sur ce good luck   
  
Shikamaru : ( pouff, galère encore une épreuve relou )   
  
Naruto : ( ça va le faire si il y a pas d'épreuve écrite )   
  
Hinata : ( avec l'entraînement que j'ai subit je vais le faire )   
  
Kiba : c'est encore plus facile que prévu HAHAHA   
  
Ariost : ne cris pas victoire trop vite , attend de voir la 1ere sous épreuve ,c'est le test de contrôle de chakra , you see le lac la bas , vous aller rester dessus aussi longtemps que possible et ce qui resteront assez longtemps iront a la 2eme sous épreuve   
  
Sakura : ( contrôle de chakra , ma spécialité ) »   
  
Tous les aspirant se mire sur le lac   
  
Ariost : « vous êtes prés, lets go »   
  
Les minutes s'écoulent quand un premiers candidats coula   
  
Examinateur : « son équipe vous êtes éliminée   
  
Equipiers : fait chier »   
  
15 minutes plus tard et après l'élimination de 10 autre équipes   
  
Ariost : « bon vous n'ètes plus que 40 équipes , on va passer a la prochaine sous épreuve , come with me   
  
Sasuke : (je ne vois pas l'intérêt des point vu qu'il élimine au fur et à mesure ça cache quelque chose de louche mais pourquoi les autre examinateurs passe leur temps à écrire sur leur carnet ) »   
  
Pendant ce temps dans la salle des sensei   
  
Kakashi : « c'est qui l'examinateur de la 1ere épreuve   
  
Asuma : je croit que c'est Ariost   
  
Gai : quoi c'est ce bigleu qui s'en occupe , il n'arrive même pas a s'exprimer normalement sans mettre un mot d'anglais   
  
Kakashi : pourquoi il on mis le responsable des renseignement de Konoha   
  
Kurenai : je pense que c'est pour voir le niveau des aspirants des autre village et faire la comparaison avec les notre »   
  
Ariost est un maître quand il s'agit de se renseigner sur quelqu'un ou quelque chose , la façon dont il s'y prend est tellement anodine qu'elle n'éveille jamais de soupçons et c'est le cas de la 1ere épreuve ,pour le décrire simplement il mesure 1m75 pour 70kg , il a de petits yeux noir ,ses cheveux sont long et bleu , il porte des lunettes et insère des mots anglais dans ses phrases   
  
De retour sur la zone d'entraînement 13   
  
Ariost : ( remontant ses lunettes sur le nez) « la 2eme sous épreuves consiste a un tir sur cible , vous avez 5 surikens et 5 kunai et vous devez en placer 8 au point vitaux du corps humain vous passer tous l'épreuve en même temps, easy right   
  
Tenten : (Facile, facile)   
  
Ariost : vous lancer à votre rythme mais vous commencer au signal, here we go »   
  
L'épreuve ce passa facilement vu que seulement 4 équipes furent éliminer mais on a eu droit a un carton plein de Tenten, Hinata , Temari, Shikamaru et Sasuke   
  
Ariost : « je vois que l'on a de grande pointure cette année hum , voyons voir combien il va en resté après la dernière sous épreuve , le test de rapidité , vous voyer le parcours , laisser moi l'expliquer vous partez un part un toute les 15 secondes et si vous faite rattraper par celui de derrière your out , pour le départ vous allez tirer un numéro dans l'urne   
  
Hinata : « 100 , j'ai le temps   
  
Kiba : 1 , aucune chance que l'on me rattrape avec ma technique   
  
Shino : 48 , (aucune expression ,comme d'hab)   
  
Naruto : 72 , le temps de dormir un peu   
  
Sasuke : 57, ( impassible , comme d'hab)   
  
Sakura : 33 , ouin Sasuke part après   
  
Shikamaru : 64 , et une épreuve relou une   
  
Choji : 29 , crunch crunch ( chips for ever )   
  
Ino : 85 , dommage j'aurait bien chassé la Sakura   
  
Neji : 96, hum   
  
Rock Lee : 108, dernier je pourrait tous les éliminer sans les poids d'entraînement ,tant pis   
  
Tenten :12, je pourrait me reposer en attendant les autres   
  
Gaara : 60, j'aurait préférait chasser Sasuke , peut être dans la prochaine épreuve   
  
Temari : 79, pas de cible intéressante en vue   
  
Kankuro : 41, presque j'aurait pu chasser Shino »   
  
La 3eme sous épreuve se passa sans problème pour les 15 aspirants , mais Rock Lee élimina 5 participants (donc 5 équipes ) mais le record revient a Kiba pour avoir fait passer le tours du parcours de 5 min a 2min 30 se qui surprit beaucoup d'examinateur .   
  
Ariost : « bon , j'annonce que les 26 équipes ici présente sont qualifiée pour la 2eme épreuve   
  
Sasuke : a quoi servait cette histoire de point   
  
Ariost : facile , c'était pour créer une situation de stress (gros mensonge)   
  
Sasuke : Hum »   
  
Quand tout a coup un nuage de poussières se souleva et apparu une silhouette connu   
  
C'était Anko   
  
Anko : « Vous y croyez pas trop mais petit , le plus dure reste a faire, je m'appelle Anko et je serait l'examinatrice de la 2eme épreuve   
  
Naruto : Oh non , l'autre excitée est de retour   
  
Anko : C'est quoi ça tu a laisser passer 26 équipes , c'était trop facile , je vais te montrer Ariost comment faire   
  
Ariost : j'aimerait bien voir cela , mon little bird   
  
Anko : regarde et prend des note comme tu sais si bien le faire , bon les 26 équipes suivait moi a la zone d'entraînement 44 »   
  
Les 26 équipes et Anko partent pour la 2eme épreuves, tandis que Ariost parle a un des surveillants   
  
Ariost : « donne cela aux Hokage (il lui tend un rapport marqué compte rendu de la 1ere épreuve ) , cela devrait les intéressait , I think   
  
Surveillant : a vos ordre »( il se téléporte) 


	3. 2eme epreuve,quelle originalité folle

Chapitre3 : la 2eme épreuve ,presque un classique   
  
Arrivée à la zone d'entraînement 44 Anko commença a parler :   
  
Anko : « bienvenue à la zone d'entraînement 44 surnommé /la forêt de la mort/   
  
Naruto : (et elle est repartie dans son trip)   
  
Shikamaru : (galère , encore cette épreuve)   
  
Anko : avant de commencer l'épreuve il y a de la paperasse a remplir   
  
Aspirant : pourquoi faire   
  
Anko : c'est un certificat de consentement , pour éviter que si il vous arrive quelque chose je ne soit tenue comme responsable   
  
Kiba : (blablabla)   
  
Anko : je vous explique l'épreuve et après vous signerai en connaissance de cause hi hi , puis vous irez les remettre dans la cahute las bas, bon commençons les explications , c'est simple il s'agit d'une épreuve de survie extrême, je vous présente la topographie des lieux , comme vous le voyer il y a 44 portes d'entrés, et une tours au centre de cette zone situé a 10km de chaque entrée   
  
Kiba : (l'impression d'être revenue 6 mois en arrière)   
  
Anko : votre but est d'arrivée a la tour avec vos rouleaux   
  
Aspirant : des rouleaux ?   
  
Anko : oui, il 2 types de rouleaux , celui du ciel et celui de la terre, vous commencez avec un et vous devez finir avec les deux   
  
Sakura : ( j'espère que Orochimaru ne sera pas de la partie cette fois )   
  
Anko : vous êtes 26 équipes ce qui fait que 13 équipes auront la terre et les 13 autres auront le ciel , la conditions pour réussir l'épreuve est simple arrivée a la tour avec les 2 rouleaux sous 120h soit 5 jours   
  
Choji : (non , elle l'a dit , mais cette fois j'ai prévu le stock (il porte un sac aussi grand que lui marqué réserves))   
  
Hinata : ( 5 jours sans voir Naruto alors que je viens juste de le retrouver )   
  
Ino : ( non Sakura va rester avec lui pendant 5 jours (burn baby burn )   
  
Sakura ( hihihi , 5 jours avec Sasuke , trop de chance )   
  
Rock Lee ( faut que je trouve un moyen de rester prés du groupe de sakura )   
  
Gaara : ( une petite chasse comme j'aime)   
  
Kankuro : ( bon normalement Gaara s'est calmer )   
  
Kiba : ( de la survie , handsome cool )   
  
Shikamaru : ( fuuu, Ino , va me prendre la tête avec Sasuke pendant 5 jours , galère)   
  
Anko : je suis sur qu'il n'y aura pas 13 équipes de qualifier vu les risque de cette forêt , bon voyons les critères de disqualification , vous n'arriver pas à la tour avec les 2 rouleaux dans le temps imparti , les 3 membres de l'équipe doivent être valide sinon éliminée et la plus importante vous ne devez jamais regarder les parchemins avant d'être dans la tour   
  
Aspirant : et que ce se passe t'il s'y on regarde   
  
Anko : surprise hihi   
  
Aspirant : gloup   
  
Anko : bon voilà pour les explication, le rouleau vous sera remis contre les 3 certificats de consentement , et vous recevrez votre numéros de votre porte de départ , au signal vous partez en même temps , au fait tachez de rester en vie   
  
Examinateur : c'est prés venez chercher votre rouleau , une équipe après l'autre »   
  
Les équipes passer les un après les autres   
  
Kiba : « hey , Hinata regarde les rouleaux que les différentes équipes ont et leur porte de départ   
  
Hinata : ou..oui , je vais essayer , (Byakugan) »   
  
Ce fut le tour de l'équipe de Naruto   
  
Hinata : « (il a le rouleau du ciel et part a la porte 28 ) »   
  
C'est au tour de l'équipe d'Hinata , ils reçurent le rouleau du ciel et ils partent a la porte 3   
  
Hinata : « (ouf , c'est mieux comme ça ) »   
  
Pour les autre équipes ce fut :   
  
Equipe d'Ino : rouleau de la terre , porte 41   
  
Equipe de Gaara : rouleau du ciel , porte 17   
  
Equipe de Rock Lee : rouleau de la terre , porte 36   
  
Kiba : « ça va le faire , la cible part juste a côté de nous   
  
Shino : la discrétion, tu connais pas   
  
Hinata : (pourvu que Naruto y arrive)   
  
Naruto : (le 1er mec louche qui s'approche je me le fait)   
  
Sakura : (5 jours avec Sasuke , 5 jours avec Sasuke )   
  
Sasuke : (5 jours avec 1 gros débiles ,génial)   
  
Ino : (5 jours sans Sasuke , 5 jours sans Sasuke)   
  
Choji : crunch crunch ( marrons for ever )   
  
Shikamaru : ( il faut trouver une équipe plus nullarde que la notre )   
  
Rock Lee : ( maitre Gai regardait les progrès que j'ai effectué )   
  
Neji : ( la cible part porte 34 )   
  
Tenten : ( hum, Sasuke est pas mal de trois quart )   
  
Gaara : ( voyons voir comment je vais me débrouillé avec mes nouvelle techniques )   
  
Kankuro : ( Gaara a l'air calme et souriant, ça me fait presque peur )   
  
Temari : ( hum, Sasuke est pas mal de profil)   
  
Anko : allez , chaque équipe a sa porte de départ , le signal sera donner dans 30 minutes »   
  
30 minutes plus tard   
  
Anko : « que la 2eme épreuve commence »   
  
Quelqu'un arriva derrière elle :   
  
Anko : « hé Ariost , tu est venu voir la 2eme épreuve   
  
Ariost : of course , avec les résultats que j'ai vu dans la 1ere épreuve mais je viens aussi te demander si tu as remarquer quelque chose de bizarre   
  
Anko : non , cette fois je n'ai pas eu de problème avec les aspirants pourquoi tu demande ?   
  
Ariost : I feel que nos aspirants ont mûri un peu dans leur regard et dans leur attitude , I think que l'incident de la dernière fois leur a donner l'envie de devenir plus fort pour protéger leur village et les personne qui leur son chère , regarde les stats de Sakura et Ino , elles ont pratiquement doublée en seulement 6 mois et je te raconte pas les autre   
  
Anko : c'est vrai que ça les a marqué, Naruto n'a même pas fait une remarque ça perd de son charme , enfin si on allait a la tour pour voir comment ils progressent et accueillir les 1er participants   
  
Ariost : I think que l'on a un peu de temps , la dernière fois les plus rapide ont mis 4 h mais je pense que cette année on va passer sous la barre des 3h   
  
Anko : je pense aussi , bon on y va   
  
Ariost : lets go »   
  
Ils partirent pour la tour.   
  
Pendant ce temps les 1ere luttes pour les rouleaux commencèrent avec le combat de l'équipe d'Hinata contre une équipe du village du brouillard :   
  
Aspirant1 : « alors c'est toi qui croit nous prendre notre parchemin( description : 1m60,55kg, chauve , bandeau sur bras , semble être le leader )   
  
Aspirant2 : ils s'y croient a fond ( description : 1m55, 53kg,cheveux long blond et attaché en queue de cheval , bandeau sur le front )   
  
Aspirant3 : hihihi hahaha , tuer , tuer, tuer (description : 1m50 , 50 kg , cheveux court noir , bandeau sur un oeil, voie très aigu et crispante )   
  
Kiba : c'est vous qui vous y croyait les gars, vous croyez arriver à suivre mes mouvements , Hinata , Shino laissez me les   
  
Shino : comme tu veux   
  
Hinata : tu es sur   
  
Kiba : tu sais a qui tu parle   
  
Hinata : désolé   
  
Aspirant1 : marrant , montre nous ce que tu sait faire , grande gueule ; ok les gars attaque simultanée   
  
Aspirant1, 2 et 3 : OULLIIIIIIIAAAAA »   
  
Les 3 aspirants se jetèrent sur Kiba qui esquissa un sourire et disparu   
  
Aspirant 2 : « Que , ou est il ?(il regarde autour de lui)   
  
Kiba : je suis la ( il apparaît derrière lui et lui décoche une super droite qui le met KO) et déjà un de moins , vous êtes si lent que je risque de m'endormir   
  
Aspirant1 : tu parle trop (technique de dissimulation dans la brume)   
  
Aspirant3 : hihihi hahaha très bien comment va tu nous voir maintenant que nous somme caché dans la brume   
  
Aspirant1 : pour nous qui vivons dans une brume permanente nous somme capable de savoir ou tu est alors que toi qui vis toujours au soleil tu te fié trop a ta vu   
  
Kiba : et alors   
  
Aspirant3 : tu essaye de faire le fier mais je sens ta peur monté   
  
Aspirant1 : ATTENTION IL EST DERRIERE TOI   
  
Aspirant3 :qu...quoi(il se retourne)   
  
Kiba : trop tard , tes sens ne sont pas aussi affûté que les miens ,prend ça( il lui lance un énorme coup de pied hache qui plante presque l'aspirant dans le sol et le met KO)plus que toi Mr le chef   
  
Aspirant1 : pas mal , mais moi je suis pas aussi facile à trouver   
  
Kiba : pourtant tu te trouve juste a 5m dans l'arbre a ma droite non ?   
  
Aspirant1 :co...comment fait tu pour me trouver dans cette brume ?   
  
Kiba : je vais te dire vu que je vais te battre , mon clan est celui du clan Inuzuka , le clan des maître chien , le lien que nous avons avec notre chien est plus fort que de l'amitié il nous donne droit au sens surdéveloppés des chiens : odorat, ouïe ,vue etc.. tu comprend que ta petite brume ne me gène pas   
  
Akamaru : ouaf, ouaf   
  
Aspirant1 : TAI TOI (clone aqueux ) ( il a créer 3 clones)   
  
Kiba : hum , 3 clones pas mal , mais même une dizaine ne suffirait pas ( il disparaît pour se retrouver derrière chaque clone et les renvoie a l'état de flaque avant qu'ils ai le temps de faire quelque chose )   
  
Aspirant1 : putain c'est pas vrai   
  
Kiba : tu te plaindra plus tard , tu m'ennuie(il apparaît derrière lui)   
  
Aspirant1 : NOOOOONNNNNN(coup de point de Kiba qui le renvoi sur le sol ) ARGHHHH   
  
Kiba : 2eme épreuve réussite (la brume se dissipe pour laisser apparaître 3 corps KO)allons, ramassons le rouleau et partons pour la tour, Hinata tu t'en occupe   
  
Hinata : o...oui (elle ramasse le rouleau de la terre et laisse une pommade de soin a coté du chef ) allons a la tour attendre les autres   
  
Kiba : tu veux dire Naruto   
  
Hinata : (rouge et les doigts se touchant ) no...non pas en particulier   
  
Kiba : t'es pas convaincante , hahaha   
  
Akamaru : ouaf, ouaf »   
  
Les 3 aspirants partirent vers la tour , l'épreuve était commencé que depuis 1h et le combat n'avait pas durer plus de 10 min.   
  
Pendant ce temps la l'équipe de Rock Lee avait trouvé leur cible une équipe du village des roches composé de 2 garçons identiques et 1 filles qui semblait diriger le groupe   
  
Aspirant1 : c'est dommage pour vous de tomber sur nous (c'est la fille description : 1m40 ,30kg , cheveux long vert lâches , le bandeau servant de serre tête )   
  
Aspirant2 et 3 (ils parlent en alternances ) : c'est...clair...les...jumeaux...de...la...roche...vont...vous...enterré...ici( descriptions : 1m60,55kg,cheveux court et noir , bandeau sur le front )   
  
Neji : ce n'est pas la peine de s'y croire parce que vous êtes des jumeaux que vous êtes plus fort , ce combats débile ne m'intéresse pas, qui veux s'en occupé ?   
  
Tenten : je ne veux pas dévoilé mes nouvelles technique   
  
Rock Lee : cela fera un bon entraînement depuis ma sorti de l'hôpital je manque d'action   
  
Aspirant1 : hum 1 contre 3 , je vois déjà l'issu du combat , bon les jumeaux montré ce que vous valez a ce prétentieux   
  
Aspirant2 et 3 : c'est...parti...OUURRRRAAAAA »   
  
Les 2 jumeaux se lancèrent sur Lee et les l'attaqua avec un synchronisme surhumain , Lee donnait l'impression d'avoir du mal mais changea la donne avec une (tornade de Konoha) qui envoya valser les 2 aspirants qui se relevèrent avec un peu de mal   
  
Aspirant 2et3 : « pas...mal...mais...voyons...maintenant...chef...la...technique   
  
Aspirant 1 : c'est parti (l'assassin se cache dan la terre) »   
  
un énorme nuage de poussière apparu puis disparu quelque seconde plus tard, montrant Rock Lee seul les 2 aspirants ayant disparu   
  
Rock Lee : « que ...ou sont t'il passer ?   
  
Aspirant2 et 3 : (les voie semble venir de n'importe ou ) Ici...mais non la ...peut être derrière l'arbre...hahaha »   
  
Quand tout à coup une main sorti du sol pour s'emparer de la jambe de Lee et une autre main s'empara de l'autre jambe   
  
Aspirant2 : « maintenant frère tue le   
  
Aspirant3 : si tu le demande si gentiment c'est parti »   
  
Le 2eme jumeaux sorti du sol et plongea 2 kunai en avant sur Lee qui était bloqué par le 1er jumeau... 


	4. Fin de la deuxieme epreuve

Bon,je sais que cette partie est pas active-active,y'en a pas des masses des fics naruto francaises sur ff.net...mais quand meme!Meme si vous n'avez pas aimé,dites le,histoire que je sache si y'a des gens qui lisent,parce que sinon je fais ca pour rien...Enfin,je vous le dis,au bout de 10 chaps sans rewiew,j'arrete.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapitre4 : la fin de la 2eme épreuve et la réunion des 15 aspirants   
  
L'aspirant était a 1m de Lee quand celui ci esquissa un sourire et fit une souplesse arrière , planta ses 2 mains dans le sol et en profita pour lancer l'aspirant (celui qui tenait les pieds)sur son frère ce qui provoqua une collision qui les mis KO   
  
Aspirant1( c'est la fille) : « qu...qui est tu ?   
  
Rock Lee : je suis /le resplendissant fauve de jade/ de Konoha , Rock Lee   
  
Tenten : (faut qu'il arrête , il est grave)   
  
Rock Lee : donne nous ton rouleau et je ne ferait rien   
  
Aspirant1 : Tien le voilà laisse moi tranquille ( elle lui lance le rouleau du ciel)   
  
Neji : cette manie de peut pas vouloir toucher les fille te mènera a ta pertes   
  
Rock Lee : c'est toujours mieux que d'envoyer sa cousine a un cheveux de la mort   
  
Neji : Comment( y a de l'électricité dans l'air des éclairs sorte de leur yeux et se touche)   
  
Tenten : on se calme , on est une équipe avant tout , on laisse nos rancune de coté   
  
Neji : si tu veux   
  
Rock Lee : OK , partons a la tour attendre les autres »   
  
Les 3 aspirants se mirent en route vers la tour mais des tensions enfoui dans leur coeur commencèrent a refaire surface   
  
Temps écoulé depuis le début de l'épreuve : 3h   
  
L'équipe de Naruto rencontrèrent une équipe du village caché des nuages composée de 3 garçons :   
  
Aspirant1 : « c'est notre jours de chance 3 rase moquettes avec un rouleau du ciel (description : 1m70 ,65kg , cheveux court et roux , bandeau sur l'épaule, c'est le chef du groupe et porte de drôle de lunette)   
  
Aspirant2 :finalement elle est pas si terrible cette épreuve (description : 1m74,70kg, cheveux long lâche noir avec des mèche blonde, bandeau servant de serre-tête)   
  
Aspirant3 : Ils doivent encore porter des couches ( description : 1m72 , 72kg , chauve , bandeau recouvrant tous le crane )   
  
Sasuke : (regard blasée) plus débile que Naruto et Kiba ça existe   
  
Sakura : (regard blasée aussi ) on dirait bien   
  
Naruto : ( veine de colère sur la tête) TU ME CHERCHE SASUKE   
  
Sakura : ( tapant Naruto ) NE LE TOUCHE PAS   
  
Aspirant1,2 et 3 : (goutte de stupeur ) euh on est la   
  
Naruto : j'en ai marre , regarde Sasuke je vais me les faire sans vous   
  
Sasuke : voyons ça , gros nullard , comment tu te débrouille sans aide , vient Sakura on va voir combien il va tenir sans aide   
  
Sakura : (les yeux en coeur ) J'arrive Sasuke , je peu m'asseoir a coté de toi   
  
Naruto : ( il m'énerve a se la péter , si je les bat Sakura verra que je suis meilleur que lui)   
  
Aspirant1 : bon vous avez fini votre scène de ménage   
  
Aspirant2 : on aimerait arriver a la tour le plus vite possible   
  
Aspirant3 : si on élimine le nain blond , on sera avantagée contre les 2 autre hoho   
  
Naruto : pour ça il faut déjà me battre   
  
Aspirant1 : alors c'est parti... »   
  
Les 3 aspirants se jettèrent sur Naruto qui utilisa la technique (multiclonage) et ils furent 3 naruto et se jettèrent sur les 3 aspirants :   
  
Aspirant1 : « un clonage ne suffira pas car je vois tout avec mes lunettes de ninja , je vais facilement trouvé l'original(il regarde et voie que les 3 sont réel) que...c'est impossible   
  
Naruto : oh si et toi tu as perdu »   
  
Les 3 Naruto se retrouve derrière les 3 aspirants et les frappent d'un coup de poing droit dans la tête ce qui les met KO   
  
Naruto : « facile, facile , alors ta vu Sasuke comment je suis balèze   
  
Sasuke : La chance ça arrive mais trop souvent tu risque d'avoir des déconvenue   
  
Naruto :JE VAIS TE TUER   
  
Sakura : (tapant Naruto) Ne le touche pas   
  
Sasuke : (ramassant le rouleau de la terre et prenant les lunette de vérité) pourrait être utile, bon on va a la tour rejoindre les autre   
  
Naruto : c'est clair car on avait convenue que le derniers groupe arrivé devra un gage au 1er groupe arrivé »   
  
Ils disparurent en direction de la tour   
  
Temps écoulé depuis le début de l'épreuve : 3h30   
  
L'équipe d'Ino était en discutions avec un groupe du village de Konoha constitué de 2 garçons et une fille :   
  
Aspirant1 : « vous avez quel rouleau nous on a celui la (il montre un rouleau du ciel)( description :1m60,60kg, cheveux court en spike blond , bandeau sur le front, c'est le chef)   
  
Ino : on a celui de la terre (elle leur montre), donc on va se battre pour le 2eme   
  
Aspirant2 : tu peu toujours nous le donner (descriptions : 1m55,55kg , cheveux mi long châtain en queue de cheval , le bandeau sert a tenir la queue de cheval )   
  
Aspirant3 : mais tu est Ino/la trouillarde/ c'est sur qu'elle va nous le donner (descriptions : 1m50,40kg, cheveux long bleu foncé lâche, bandeau en ceinture, c'est une fille )   
  
Ino : ( veine de colère) t'es qui toi pour me parler sur ce ton   
  
Aspirant3 : cela n'a pas d'importance vu que tu va nous donner gentiment le rouleau   
  
Shikamaru : ( galère elle va l'énerver et on va devoir la calmer fuuuuu)   
  
Ino : les gars laisser me les , je vais leur montrer pourquoi on me surnomme /la démone/(autoproclamé)   
  
Shikamaru : comme tu veux ( de toute façon elle nous laisse pas le choix)   
  
Choji : chouette je n'aurait pas a me fatigué ( et hop un paquet de chips)   
  
Aspirant1 : bien si tu le souhaite , on va commencé , en position , GOOOO.. »   
  
L'aspirant2 fut le premier a attaqué Ino en une série de coup de pied à différente hauteur , Ino les contra avec facilité et le pris de vitesse en le prenant de dos avrc un étranglement qui 1 minute plus tard le mis KO :   
  
Ino : « a qui le tour , toi peut être ( elle montre l'aspirant1 )   
  
Aspirant1 : si tu le demande »   
  
Il attaque de loin avec un lancé de shuriken que Ino intercepte avec facilité et lui renvoi en un instant , l'aspirant1 les esquive avec difficulté , ne voyant pas Ino disparaître pour apparaître devant lui en lui décochant un crochet du gauche au foie   
  
Ino : « maintenant tu es sure que trouillarde me va bien comme surnom   
  
Aspirant3 : tu ne te souvient pas le jours ou tu devais donner des chocolats a Sasuke pour la st Valentin et que tu t'es enfuit de peur , c'est de la que vient ton surnom trouillarde   
  
Ino : cela fait 5 ans maintenant , mais je vais te battre pour m'avoir rappeler ce mauvais souvenir, OOUUURRRIIIIAAA »   
  
Les 2 filles se lance l'une sur l'autre a grande vitesse pour se rentrer dedans , un flash apparaît quand elles se touchent quand quelque mètre plus tard elles s'arrêtent :   
  
Aspirant1 : « pas mal ..(elle s'effondre)   
  
Ino : je te l'avait dit que je battrais »   
  
Elle ramasse le rouleau du ciel :   
  
Ino : « bon on va à la tour   
  
Shikamaru : et vite , j'ai pas envie d'avoir un gage »   
  
Les 3 aspirants se mirent en route vers la tours.   
  
Pendant ce temps le groupe de Gaara se préparait à se battre contre un groupe du village du son : (2garçons , 1filles /3possibilité(hum)/)   
  
Aspirant1 : « tien , voilà les lâches du sable qui ont préférait se rendre et nous laisser seul contre la feuille (description : 1m50, 45 kg, chauve, bandeaux sur les yeux , c'est le chef )   
  
Aspirant2 : en plus on a droit a la progéniture de l'ancien chef de leur village que Orochimaru a tuée (description : 1m52, 42kg , cheveux mi long en spike noir et blanc , bandeau sur une jambe)   
  
Aspirant3 : il était faible c'est normal qu'il soit mort , Orochimaru nous l'a dit seul les forts vive( description : 1m55, 45kg, cheveux long noir attaché au bout , bandeau sur le front ,c'est la fille)   
  
Temari : de quel droit parler de notre père sur ce ton   
  
Kankuro : si Orochimaru ne l'avait pas trahi il l'aurait battu   
  
Gaara : c'est marrant ,je m'était promis de ne plus m'énerver ,de ne plus tuer mais insulter mon père et mon village ça je ne peut pas le permettre mourait.. »   
  
Il fait un signe de la main et enferme les corps des 3 aspirants du son dans un couffin de sable laissant juste la tête dépasser   
  
Kankuro : arrête Gaara ne les tuent pas , il ne le mérite pas   
  
Temari : si tu les tu le démon va ressurgir et alors (elle commence à pleurer et se tombe sur les genoux) alors tu n'existera plus (snif snif) il ne restera plus que ton envie de tuer (sob sob ) et ça je ne veut pas que cela arrive car tu est mon frère   
  
Gaara : Temari excuse moi ( il relâche l'étreinte des couffin et va prendre sa soeur dans ses bras )   
  
Temari : merci Gaara , je suis heureuse (snif) que tu est choisi cette voie ( elle s'essuie les yeux et fait un petit sourire a Gaara)   
  
Kankuro : (une petite larmes coule le long de sa joue) (merci mon frère, que je suis heureux de te voir comme ça)   
  
Aspirant1 : (ayant du mal a récupérer ) tu aurait mieux fait de me tuer car maintenant tu n'a plus de garde »   
  
Gaara se retourne et esquisse un sourire , il fait un geste d'uppercut que le sable copie et le place sur chaque aspirants du son les mettant KO   
  
Gaara : je sais utiliser le sable sans tuer maintenant »   
  
Kankuro fouillant les corps il trouve le rouleau de la terre   
  
Kankuro : « je croit qu'on a un horoscope de fou , on peut avancer a la prochaine épreuve   
  
Gaara : bien allons y j'ai un petit compte à régler ,tu viens (il tend son bras vers Temari)   
  
Temari : ( prenant son bras et s'aide de celui ci pour se relever) oui allons y( avec un sourire) »   
  
Les 3 aspirants partirent vers la tours   
  
Devant la tours .Heures : 2h30 depuis le début de l'épreuve, les 1er arrivant sont l'équipe d'hinata :   
  
Kiba : « t'a vu Akamaru , on a gagner , je me demande qui va nous devoir un gage , j'espère que ce sera Naruto   
  
Akamaru : ouaf ouaf (/vous attendiez quoi d'un chien des qu'il fasse des claquettes ?(Hum)/)   
  
Hinata : (rouge) no..non ce sera quelqu'un d'autre   
  
Kiba : (yeux blasée) j'arrive même plus a m'étonner   
  
Shino : Hinata est plus mature que toi , mais sera tu mature un jours   
  
????: j'en doute   
  
Kiba : qui.. qui est la   
  
????: c'est moi Rock Lee   
  
Kiba : vous êtes a la bourre , on bien les plus rapide   
  
Neji : le plus rapide , mais pas le plus intelligent   
  
Hinata : hihihi   
  
Kiba : ça te fait rire (BBOOOUMMMM)ARGH(Kiba est encore KO)   
  
Rock Lee : ne parle pas sur ce ton a une fille   
  
Hinata : merci   
  
Tenten : (son gros point faible c'est les filles ) »   
  
Ils continuèrent a discuter , mais a 3h30 une nouvelle équipe arriva   
  
Naruto : « nous voilà, j'espère que l'on a pas été trop long   
  
Sakura : on aurait gagner ,si Mr ne s'arrêtait pas tout le temps pour manger   
  
Sasuke : c'est sur , enfin tant que l'on est pas dernier   
  
Sakura : (les yeux en coeur )( il est d'accord avec moi)   
  
Hinata : (rouge) bien...bienvenue Naruto, ce n'était pas trop dur   
  
Naruto : Non , rien n'est impossible pour le plus grand ninja de Konoha   
  
Sasuke,Sakura,,Neji : (idiot pas ninja )   
  
Sakura : tien, Kiba est encore KO que s'est t'il passer   
  
Rock Lee : rien il devrait bientôt se réveiller( il lui décoche un coup de pied en cachette pour le relever)   
  
Kiba : maman je pourait pasaller en court aujourd'hui non plus (semi coma)   
  
Naruto : dommage que tu soit arriver devant nous j'avais prévu un bon gage   
  
Kiba : tu as de la chance j'en avait un aussi , enfin ce sera soit l'équipe de Shikamaru ou celle de Gaara (gloup..)   
  
Naruto : bonne chance »   
  
Le temps s'écoule lentement quand une équipe de ninja approche, mais leur insigne était celle du son , il passèrent le groupe mais le dernier aspirant du groupe s'arrêta devant Hinata :   
  
Aspirant : (1m60,60kg, cheveux court en spike gris , bandeau sur le bras) « tu est joli avec tes yeux blanc cela te dirait de passer le reste du temps de l'épreuve a discuter avec quelqu'un qui a plus d'avenir que tes autre compagnons   
  
Naruto : plus d'avenir , retient bien ça je serait le prochain Hokage   
  
Aspirant : ce n'est pas a toi que je m'adresse idiot , c'est a la jolie fille avec ses yeux blanc, alors ça te dis ?   
  
Hinata : (rouge) euuh..   
  
Aspirant : tu peu m'appeler Daigo /the men of the men(hum)/   
  
Hinata : (rouge) désolé Daigo mais je ne suis pas intéressé   
  
Naruto : (bien envoyé)   
  
Daigo : ce n'est pas grave on pourra toujours sortir ensemble après tien prend cela (il lui donne une rose sortit d'on ne sait ou)*  
  
Hinata : merci ( rouge extrême ) »   
  
L'équipe de Daigo rentra dans la tour   
  
Sakura, Tenten : (jalouse) « j'aurait bien voulu en avoir une »   
  
Les discution vont bon train quand 2 groupes de ninja arrivèrent en même temps c'était l'équipe de Gaara et celle d'Ino   
  
Ino : « salut, nous voilà   
  
Kankuro : nous aussi on vient d'arriver , comment on va faire pour se départager   
  
Shikamaru : pourquoi pas une parti d'échec   
  
Temari : bien essayé mais on connaît tes capacités maintenant   
  
Gaara : si on voyait ce détail plus tard , j'aimerai me reposer avant la 3eme épreuve   
  
Kiba : bonne idée, j'ai encore mal a la tête »   
  
Le groupe des 15 aspirants poussèrent les portes et rentrèrent dans la tours en craignant cette 3eme épreuve qui allez les séparer   
  
Temps passer depuis le début de l'épreuve : 5h00   
  
En haut de la tour Ariost discutait avec les Hokages :   
  
Ariost : « like I say , nos aspirants on réussi cette épreuve sans problèmes mais il joue trop sur leurs individualités   
  
Jyraia : sur ton rapport tu marque qu'il est revenu en est tu sur?   
  
Ariost : oui, c'est le seul a pouvoir obtenir ces note tout en se dissimulant, je pense qu'il ne sera pas la pour la 3eme épreuve mais qu'il risque nous poser des problème pendant   
  
Tsunade : tu veux dire qu'il espionnait pendant la 1ere et la 2eme épreuve   
  
Ariost : oui , c'est sa spécialité après tout : chercher , trouver , prendre »  
  
*Pour une vision de la scene: http://darkscorpion.free.fr/Hinata/illustr/Daigosaffiche.jpg 


	5. Detente

Chapitre 5 : enfin du repos , il est temps de s'amuser   
  
Les 15 aspirants ninja entrèrent dans la tour pour se retrouver dans la pièce avec le panneau qui leur indiqué d'utilisé les 2 rouleaux en même temps , les 15 compagnons le firent et dans un nuage de fumé leurs sensei respectif apparurent :   
  
Gai : « Bien joué les jeunes ( il fait son super sourire étincelant) , j'ai vu ton combat Lee , tu a bien progressé   
  
Rock Lee : (maître Gai m'a fait un compliment)   
  
Kakashi : alors les jeunes pas trop fatigué   
  
Naruto : je pète la forme oui   
  
Sasuke : tu tien à peine sur tes jambes   
  
Naruto : TU VEUT TE BATTRE SASUKE   
  
Ino et Sakura : ( en le tapant ) ne le touche pas   
  
Hinata : ( Naruto)   
  
Kakashi : ( je vois que l'esprit d'équipe marche toujours aussi bien hum )   
  
Asuma : alors Choji pas trop faim ( et hop une taffe)   
  
Choji : un peu je viens de finir mon sac de réserves ( le sac contenait des provisions pour 5 jours )   
  
Asuma : tu as fini ce sac en 5h00 ( il est incroyable ( aller encore une p'tite ))   
  
Kurenai : J'ai vu que vous avez battu le record de temps de cette épreuve   
  
Kiba : c'est normal avec un mec aussi balèze que moi   
  
Kurenai : mais cette épreuve était une épreuve d'équipe, idiot ( point rageur sur Kiba )   
  
Kiba : ouch ( j'en ai marre de servir de punching ball )   
  
Sensei du sable : Bien travaillé , vous mérité bien ces 5 jours de repos   
  
Temari : comment 5 jours de repos   
  
Kakashi : comme l'épreuve dure 5 jours et que vous l'avez fini en seulement 5 h00 , on s'est mis d'accord pour vous accordé le temps qu'il reste comme temps libre , faites ce que vous voulez , vous avez des chambres communes dont voici les clefs ( ils reçoivent les clefs de leurs chambres ) , les chambres des filles sont par 5 , et celle des garçons par 15 , ce qui est très bien , la tour possède tous ce don vous pourriez avoir besoin , je croit que c'est tout donc on va vous accompagner jusqu'à vos chambre. »   
  
Les filles suivirent Kurenai tandis que les garçons suivirent le reste des sensei   
  
Les filles s'installèrent dans leur chambre , elle était composé de 5 lits individuel , de 5 bureaux mais surtout et très important d'une énorme salle de bain ce qui combla le groupe plus que tout.   
  
Sakura : (les yeux étoilé) « whooaa , c'est trop bon , avec une salle de bain aussi grande je vais me faire belle pour Sasuke   
  
Ino : heureux les simple d'esprit , il te remarquera a peine tellement il sera subjugué par mes charmes   
  
Tenten : arrêté de vous battre pour la 2eme place , ce qui faut à Sasuke c'est un fille plus mure , plus veille d'un an que lui   
  
Ino,Sakura : (regard blasé) : comme toi   
  
Tenten : par exemple hihihi   
  
Temari : Sasuke il lui faut un fille forte comme moi , parce que vous vous êtes un peu faible »   
  
Elles continuèrent leurs joutes verbales jusqu'à que ça se transforme en baston ( style nuage de fumé et coup qui pleuve) , Hinata , elle, s'approcha de la glace :   
  
Hinata : (elle se regarde dans la glace ) « Il m'a dit qu'il me trouvait jolie , moi ,avec mes yeux blanc que je trouve si affreux , (elle soupirent ) si seulement c'était Naruto qui me le disait je sourirait , mais quand Daigo me la dit mon coeur s'est mis a battre très rapidement et cette rose ( elle la sent) qui sent si bon que signifie t'elle et Naruto que signifie t'il pour moi :une amitié , un amour (une larmes coule le long de sa joue ) que j'aimerait le savoir »   
  
Les filles s'arrêtèrent net de se battre pour regarder Hinata   
  
Ino : « c'est trop mignon , elle pense a son amoureux qui lui a offert une rose , au fait c'est qui ?   
  
Sakura : il s'appelle Daigo et lui donner cette rose quand on vous attendez , il lui a demandait si elle voulait l'accompagner pour le reste de l'épreuve   
  
Temari : il ressemble a quoi ce Daigo et il vient d'ou ?   
  
Tenten : il vient du village du son , il doit mesurer 1m60 pour 60kg , les cheveux gris courts style spike , son bandeau sur le bras , il avait dans les yeux un mélange de bleu et de vert , il a aussi un superbe visage presque aussi beau que Sasuke( love love ) , par contre ses vêtements était aussi noir que la nuit , il était habillé d'un T-shirt moulant sans manche et d'un treillis ( noir bien sur)   
  
Temari : hum , et il a réussi presque aussi rapidement , il n'est pas a négligé , mais promis Hinata je ne le blesserais pas trop   
  
Hinata : ce...ce n'est pas lui qui m'intéresse   
  
Ino : (on fire ) : comment tu t'intéresse a Sasuke maintenant   
  
Hinata : ( peur ) : non pas lui   
  
Sakura : c'est qui , Shino , Kiba , Shikamaru , Rock Lee , Naruto( hum) , Gaara (hum hum) , Kankuro ( super hum) , Choji ( hyper hum) ou Neji (Terra hum)   
  
Tenten : je sais c'est Kiba , t'aime son coté bestial (grrrr)(elle mime le chat)   
  
Temari : mais non c'est Gaara, c'est le meilleur parti ( et sa m'évite de lui chercher une copine)   
  
Ino : ce n'est quand même pas Neji , pas d'inceste /ce fan fics étant tout public voir interdits au moins de 12 ans/   
  
Sakura : allez dit le que tu as craqué pour Daigo , si Sasuke n'existait j'aurait craqué moi aussi »   
  
Juste a ce moment quelqu'un frappa a la porte entra c'était Anko et Kuranai :   
  
Anko : « hey , les filles c'est l'heure de manger il est 20h00 passer , et je commence a avoir la dalle , suivait nous on vous amène à l'étage de la salle a manger , les garçons doivent nous attendre , et j'aimerait pas que Choji me bouffe ma part   
  
Les filles : nous voilà   
  
Hinata : ( sauvé) »   
  
Les 5 filles suivirent les 2 femmes ninja , 5 minute plus tard elles ouvrirent une porte et virent les 10 garçons , le groupe de Daigo , Ariost , les autres sensei , et les 2 hokage , tous debout , discutant autour d'une grande table ronde :   
  
Anko : « bon on est allé cherché les filles , on va pouvoir se mettre a table , j'ai trop la dalle   
  
Ariost : wait a little , mon amie , tous le monde se connaît mais il faudrait que les ninja du son se présente d'abord ,so   
  
Daigo : ok , je vais présenter mon équipe elle est constitué de , Hyo /detestable madness/ (description : 1m65, 60kg , cheveux long blanc en queue de cheval , son bandeau est sur l'épaule , il a les yeux bleu , il a regard très froid , il porte un Foureau d'un épée d'environ 1m50/murasame/ , ses vêtement son un pantalon blanc et un T-shirt rouge )   
  
Hyo : ( il fait un signe de la main )   
  
Ino : (génial il ferait chopé un rhume a la Mort elle même)   
  
Daigo : l'autre compagnon de mon équipe s'appelle Batsu/burning student/ ( description : 1m55 , 55kg , cheveux court noir en hérisson , yeux marron , il a un regard amicale , son bandeau est sur le front , ses vêtements son un pantalon bleu et une cote de maille ninja pour le haut )   
  
Batsu : salut tout le monde   
  
Tenten : comment il fait pour pas se les geler avec des vêtement comme ça ) »   
  
Les ninja de Konoha se présentèrent l'un après l'autre .Après que le derniers se présentât Ariost reprit la parole :   
  
Ariost : « Now mes petit , we can mangé mais before that il faut choisir sa place »   
  
A peine il finit sa phrase que le fan club de Sasuke commença a s'approcher de lui pour essayé de prendre les 2 seul place possible (pour 4) à coté de lui , Ariost du intervenir pour éviter que le repas commence mal , il décida de manière arbitraire que c'était a Rock Lee et a Shikamaru de prendre ses place ( c'était pour éviter de faire des jalouses ) , Hinata s'approchée de la place a coté de Naruto quand Daigo se mit a parler :   
  
Daigo : Hinata , vient je t'ai laisser une place a coté de moi   
  
Hinata : pas la peine de te déranger je vais m'asseoir la (elle s'assit a coté de Naruto )   
  
Daigo : pas de problème , je vais m'asseoir a coté de toi ( il disparaît et réapparaît assis a coté d'elle ) et voilà le travail   
  
Sasuke : ( hum il est rapide)   
  
Neji : ( il a pas intérêt de s'approcher trop très d'elle ou il va savoir pourquoi mon oncle ma choisi pour veiller sur elle )   
  
Sasuke fan club : ( pourquoi Sasuke ne me fait pas pareil )( elles rêvent que Sasuke fassent pareil)   
  
Naruto : (mais quel frimeur ce mec je peut pas me voir )   
  
Hinata : (rouge ) ( tout le monde me regarde) »   
  
La composition de la table est ainsi /je part d'un bout pour y revenir (table ronde)/ :   
  
Tsunade-Jyraia-Gai-Asuma-Ariost-Hyo-Batsu-Shikamaru-Sasuke-Rock Lee-Choji-Ino-Sakura-Kankuro-Gaara-Tenten-Temari-Kiba(Akamaru)-Naruto-Hinata-Daigo-sensei du sable-Anko-Kakashi-Kurenai   
  
Le repas se passa relativement calme a part le combat pour la dernière cuisse entre Kiba et Naruto et finalement c'est Akamaru qui la mangée , Daigo a essayer toute la soiré avec de belle parole de draguer Hinata ce qui énerva quelque peu Neji et Naruto( pas pour les même raisons ), Hyo parla rarement , comme Shino , Kakashi était très bien entouré mais n'ôtât pas son masque pour autant , Batsu lança un concours de blague qui dérapa un peu sur la fin , le Sasuke Fan Club (Sakura,Ino,Temari,Tenten) ne mangea presque pas ( mais Choji mangea leurs parts) préférant manger Sasuke du regard , Gaara et Kankuro participèrent au concours de blague que Gaara gagna a la fin ( personne ne pu se relever après sa super blagues ), Asuma fuma sans doute 3 paquet de clopes , bref ce fut une bonne soirée qui donnait pas l'impression que l'examen était en cour.   
  
A la fin du repas, les aspirants prirent le chemin de leur chambres respective après un petite discutions sur qui aller prendre quel lit et sur l'ultime tentative de Daigo sur Hinata a qui il offrit une autre Rose (toujours sorti de nulle part ) mais il se fit bâillonner par le groupe Naruto, Kiba ,Batsu et Neji pour cause de lourdisme intensif , arrivant dans leur chambre les garçon l'attachèrent solidement a son lit , ( la chambre des garçons est un peu plus grande que celle des filles pour cause des 15 lits individuels , il possède pas de bureau mais une salle de bain normale)   
  
Kiba : « bon ça devrait lui calmer ses hormone a ce types , hé Batsu il est toujours comme cela   
  
Batsu : ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est surnommer testostérone-man , une vrai pile électrique quand il trouve une fille qui l'intéresse   
  
Kiba : hum , il a peut être choisi la mauvaise personne , son coeur est déjà pris a celle la   
  
Neji : qui est ce ?   
  
Naruto : (j'aimerait bien le savoir)   
  
Kiba : c'est un secret. ( il le dit avec un sourire arrogant ) »   
  
Le temps passa et tout le monde se coucha   
  
Le lendemain matin, après une petite bataille pour la 1ere à la douche chez les filles les aspirants se retrouvèrent tous ensemble pour le petit déjeuner. 


	6. Match Taijutsu

Chapitre 6 : le repos du guerrier quand on a 12 ans   
  
Les différents aspirant se retrouvèrent devant un bon petit déjeuner discutant de ce qu'ils pourrait faire aujourd'hui , les avis aller bon train quand Kurenai et Anka arrivèrent , Anko avait l'air de sortir d'une tombe : ( tous les aspirants ont les yeux exorbités )   
  
Kiba : « (oh putain la tronche )   
  
Anko : caaaa...caaaaaffffféééé   
  
Kurenai : ( elle est vraiment pas du matin)   
  
Naruto : ( bonjour la crise cardiaque quand tu la croise le matin)   
  
Daigo : ( elle est pas très féminine quand elle se lève , ce n'est pas comme mon ange (il regarde Hinata))   
  
Hinata : ( oh non , il me regarde encore , bon je vais essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne m'intéresse pas ( elle lui lance un regard glacial ))   
  
Neji : ( hum dés le matin il s'y met , il m'énerve )   
  
Choji : ( les boule , elle a failli me couper l'appétit ( aller encore un croissant )   
  
Batsu : ( trop excellent la tronche , pourquoi on a pas les même dans notre village )   
  
Rock Lee : ( hum j'y j'aller m'entraîner un petit peu après ça ) »   
  
Après quelque litre de café, Anko avait l'air en meilleur forme , les autre sensei( sauf celui du sable qui a été rappeler au village) les avait rejoint , Kakashi portait toujours son masque sur la bouche ce qui étonna beaucoup de monde   
  
Gai avait toujours son sourire étincelant et Asuma s'en cramer encore une petite ( a se demander l'état de ses poumons), Ariost arriva plus tard mais gratifia tout le monde d'un bon morning . Vers la fin du repas la discutions autour du programme de la journée commença :   
  
Anko : « Bon, les jeunes vous avez prévu quoi pour aujourd'hui   
  
Sakura : rien de spécial , pourquoi ?   
  
Anko : on pourrait se faire un petit tournoi d'ISS sur la play 2 qu'il y a dans le salon   
  
Naruto : un tournoi par équipe ça serait cool , mais qui veut y participer »   
  
Tout le monde répondit par l'affirmative   
  
Tenten : « mais en fait des équipes de combien et comment on les formes   
  
Anko : facile, on met 2 multipad pour jouer en équipe de 4 et on tire au sort les équipes , s'y on allait dans salon pour décider des équipes. »   
  
Le groupes finint le petit déjeuner et se déplaça dans le salon qui se trouvé a coté , le système de tirage au sort fut une urne avec le numéro de l'équipes :   
  
Anko : « bon , que le tirage au sort commence , alors pas de triche pour voir son équipe , je commence ( elle tire le chiffre 4 ), suivant   
  
Ariost : here I go ( il tire le numéro 3 ) too bad , je ne suis pas avec Anko , next   
  
Naruto : bon c'est mon tour ( il tire le numéros 1 ) suivant   
  
Kiba : tout sauf 1 (il tire le numéro 2 ) merci , suivant   
  
Sasuke : hum ( il tire le numéros 6 ) suivant   
  
Sakura : le numéro 6 ( elle tire le numéro 4) noooooonnnnn, suivant (snif)   
  
Temari : 6 ( elle tire le numéro 6 )et voilà , suivant   
  
Shino : ( il tire le numéro 5 ) suivant   
  
Kankuro : ( il tire le numéro 3) quoi avec ce mec bizarre , suivant   
  
Gaara : ( il tire le numéro 6 ) intéressant , suivant   
  
Ino : le numéro 6 ( elle tire le numéro 2) nnnnnooooonnnn pas luuuuuiiiii , suivant (snif)   
  
Rock Lee : ( il tire le numéro 5 ) pas mal , suivant   
  
Hinata : (numéros 1 ) ( elle tire le numéros 1) ( ouf), suivant   
  
Shikamaru : galère ( il tire le numéro 4) grosse galère , suivant   
  
Asuma : ( il tire le numéro 2 ) et hop , suivant ( une petite taf)   
  
Kakashi : (il tire le numéro 5 ) , suivant   
  
Gai : pas le numéro 5 ( il tire le numéro 3) merci , suivant   
  
Daigo : le numéro 1 , SVP ( il tire le numéro 1) même dieu est avec moi ,suivant   
  
Batsu : (il tire le numéro 3 ) suivant   
  
Hyo : ( il tire le numéro 5 ) suivant   
  
Choji : ( il tire le numéro 2 ) crunch , suivant   
  
Neji : ( pas le 1 ) ( il tire le numéro 1) @#%$ , suivant   
  
Tenten : le 6 ( elle tire le numéro 6 ) youpi , suivant   
  
Kurenai : il ne reste plus que le numéro 4 »   
  
Récapitulons les équipes et le pays qu'il ont choisi :   
  
Equipe 1 : Naruto, Hinata , Daigo , Neji ( pays : France)   
  
Equipe 2 : Kiba , Ino , Asuma , Choji ( pays : Brésil)   
  
Equipe 3 : Ariost , Kankuro , Gai , Batsu ( pays : Angleterre)   
  
Equipe 4 : Anko , Sakura , Shikamaru , Kurenai ( pays : Portugal)   
  
Equipe 5 : Shino , Rock Lee , Kakashi, Hyo (pays : Allemagne )   
  
Equipe 6 : Sasuke , Temari , Gaara , Tenten ( pays : Japon )   
  
Le tournoi est un championnat pour que tout le monde joue autant   
  
Le 1er match oppose l'équipe 2 a l'équipe 5 : ( Brésil vs Allemagne )   
  
Kiba : « Hum , ça sent le 10 à 0   
  
Rock Lee : pour nous c'est sur »   
  
Le match commença dans une ambiance digne des meilleurs stade ( sans les bière ; dommage)   
  
L'équipe5 avec le pouvoir de réflexion de Shino et Hyo , la fougue de Rock Lee et le Sharingan de Kakashi ( qui arrivait a voir les mouvement des mains de L'équipe 2 et agissait en conséquent ) menait et a la fin de la 1ere période menait par 2 à 0 .   
  
A la mi-temps Kiba menaça de prendre la bouffe de Choji et les clopes de Asuma si is ne jouaint pas mieux ,ce qui boosta l'équipe2 qui revient au score en milieu de 2eme mi-temps , les équipes se neutralisèrent jusqu'au arrêt de jeu ou Kiba obtenu un penalty mais comme Kakashi jouait le goal il parti du bon coté ce qui énerva un peu Kiba , mais le résultat était la 2 à 2 , math nul.   
  
Content , Asuma tira une taf et Choji vida sa poche de chips. Le second math opose l'équipe 1 a l'équipe 3 ( France vs Angleterre )/dommage c'est pas un jeu de rugby/   
  
Naruto : « c'est pas gagner   
  
Ariot : normal , is again moi »   
  
Finalement l'équipe 1 s'imposa grâce a la technique bizarre de Daigo (Il joue les yeux fermé mais semble tout voir) sur le score de 3 à2   
  
Le groupe passa une bonne matinée qui vu la victoire de l'équipe 4 ( Anko menaçait les autre si il ne la laisser pas marquer) suivi ex æquo de l'équipe 1 ( grâce au style de Daigo) et de l'équipe 2 ( grâce au menace de Kiba sur Choji et Asuma ) , la lanterne rouge revint a l'équipe 3 ( malgré les wonderful plan d'Ariost )   
  
Le groupe se retrouva a table pour le déjeuner , Kurenai proposa au groupe des filles d'aller a la source chaude prendre un bain , ce qu'elles répondirent par l'affirmative , mais le regard pervers des garçons trahirent beaucoup leur intention d'aller les mater prétextant d'y aller aussi ( l'osen est composé de 2 partie , une pour les filles , une pour les garçons ).   
  
Après le repas, le groupe pris serviettes et savons et alla a la source thermale ( certain garçon n'arrive pas a dissimuler leur intentions obscures , certain sensei non plus )   
  
Dans le bain des filles , les discutions était classique ( qui est le plus beau , qui le plus joli postérieur / attention je ne fait pas de sexisme ( L'auteur reçoit une floppé de shuriken des chienne de garde )/ ) .Du coté des garçons on philosophe sur la vie /vous y croyait ?/ , ils sont en train de chercher un trou dans la cloison qui sépare les 2 bains , vu que le Byakugan n'arrive pas a voir à travers :   
  
Ariost : « no no no , cette cloison est faite d'un matériau rare , incassable , résistant a de forte chaleur et empêche les utilisateur du Byakugan , ou d'autre technique de vision de voir à travers , try something d'autre   
  
Kiba : mais , il doit avoir un moyen   
  
Naruto : j'aurait mieux fait d'apprendre les technique de Jyraia qu'il utilise dans ces circonstance   
  
Kakashi : c'est a cause de lui que ce type de mur a été construit   
  
Batsu : raaaaah , j'ai trouver on fait une échelle humaine , et on se relais pour mater comme ça tout le monde en profite   
  
Daigo : bonne idée , mais qui commence   
  
Batsu : vu que j'ai eu l'idée , c'est logique que c'est a moi de commencer »   
  
Le groupe improvisa une échelle avec leur , mais quand Batsu arriva a la bonne hauteur il fut accueilli par un piège qui le projetta directement dans la tour   
  
Ariost : « houps , I forgot les pièges   
  
Naruto : (visiblement refroidi ) bon si on passer à autre chose   
  
Kiba : (refroidi) oui , c'est une bonne idée   
  
Daigo : (refroidi ) je pense aussi   
  
Les 2 groupes se rejoignirent a la sorti de l'osen   
  
Kurunai : « tien , Batsu n'est pas la   
  
Daigo : il était malade , il a du partir plus tôt mais il nous attend a la tour ( gros mensonge )   
  
Anko : il ne serait pas plutôt fait prendre au piège en essayant de nous mater   
  
Ariost : ( hum elle est sharp ) no , il est juste ill .   
  
Le groupe rentra a la tour , ils passèrent l'après midi a diverse activité ( play 2 , dormir , manger , s'entraîner , lire , regarder la télé , écrire des fanfics/hum/ )   
  
Ils se retrouvèrent tous pour le repas qui fut toujours aussi animer , après le repas les aspirants discuter de ce qui pourrait faire demain :   
  
Hinata : ( rouge , les doigts se touchant ) Heuu, Na...Naruto , tu pourrait m'aider dans mon entraînement demain ( rouge extrême jamais vu dans les cours de dessin ) silll...s'il te plait   
  
Naruto : ( gros sourire ) bien sur avec mon talent tu vas progresser comme jamais   
  
Daigo : ( jaloux ) tu ferait mieux de t'entraîner avec moi , tu progressera encore plus vite   
  
Naruto : ( pas content qu';on le sous-estime ) écoute grande gueule , demain on aura qu'a faire un petit combat style Taijutsu et le vainqueur sera celui qui s'entraînera avec Hinata   
  
Daigo : D'accord , mais seulement Taijutsu , je voudrait pas dévoiler toute ma force   
  
Neji : ( c'est ça que j'aurait dut faire , le provoquer en duel , bah je le ferait si Naruto perd )   
  
Hinata : ( rouge ) : ( ils vont se battre pour moi . Non , ce doit être juste pour frimer devant les autre )   
  
Ino : (jalouse ) : (pourquoi y a jamais personne pour se battre pour moi )   
  
Sasuke : ( une bonne occasion de voir ce qu'il vaut ce Daigo )   
  
Ariost : Hum un petit fight , c'est une good idea , si vous voulais I can be l'arbitre   
  
Naruto : ça me vas   
  
Daigo : moi aussi   
  
Shikamaru : ( il sont trop bête ) »   
  
Le groupe se dispersa pour aller dans leurs chambres , dans la chambre des filles les discutions allez bon train pour le combat de demain , seule Hinata avez l'air triste :   
  
Hinata : « ( j'espère que Naruto va gagner , mais que Daigo ne soit pas blesser ) »   
  
Finalement tout le monde s'endormie   
  
Le lendemain matin après le petit dej , tout le monde se réunit dans le dojo ou Naruto et Daigo se faisait face , Ariost fait l'arbitre , le visage de Daigo , contrairement a d'habitude si joyeux , était plus froid que celui de Hyo il ne montrait aucun sentiment et instaurait une tension palpable , le visage de Naruto , etait joyeux et sur de lui ( comme d'hab) :   
  
Ariost : « gentlemen , êtes vous prêts :   
  
Naruto : toujours   
  
Daigo : ...il fait juste un signe de la tête)   
  
Ariost : so que le combat begin »   
  
A peine le signal fut donner que les 2 combattants se lancèrent l'un sur l'autre 


	7. Combat pour Hinata

Bon,ca va etre les vacances aors je vous file 4 chapitres d'un coup! c'est pas sympa ca?Nan? Ok....  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Naruto lança un mawashi geri ( coup de pied partant de coté ) droit, direction le visage de Daigo qui le contra en bloquant le pied a mi hauteur   
  
Naruto ( souriant ) : hihihi c'était une feinte idiot »   
  
En un instant Naruto tourna son corps dans l'autre sens et lança sa jambe gauche vers la tête de Daigo et le touche de plein fouet ce qui le fit reculer d'un mètre tout en relâchant la jambe droite de Naruto   
  
Naruto : « alors tu en dis quoi de ma technique »   
  
Daigo ne répond pas il relève sa tête et lance un regard glacial à Naruto tout en essuyant sa joue. Daigo se met a sautillé une jambe après l'autre , il lève sa main droite et lance :   
  
Daigo ( voie dure ) : « Vient...vient te battre ( tout en le montrant du doigt )   
  
Naruto : si tu le demande si gentiment , j'arrive   
  
Batsu : non pas cette position   
  
Sakura : pourquoi tu dit ça ?   
  
Batsu : il prépare une de ses célèbre techniques de corps a corps   
  
Kiba : vas y explique   
  
Batsu : c'est simple regarde le   
  
Kiba il sautille et alors c'est de juste une provocation   
  
Hyo : non , en vérité chaque rebond de ses pieds lui permettent d'emmagasiner de l'énergie dan ses jambes , le combat est déjà terminé ,personne ne s'est jamais relevé après cette technique , le blondinet a gagner un séjour de 3 mois a l'hôpital »   
  
Naruto arriva distance de pied et tenta d'attaquer Daigo avec un autre mawashi geri mais lancé vers les cotes , le pied n'était qu'a mi distance quand Daigo lança le siens en un instant il envoya balader Naruto 5 mètre plus loin , Naruto tomba lourdement sur le dos et cracha une gerbe de sang   
  
Hyo : « comme je l'avait dit , personne ne résiste a cette technique   
  
Kiba : putain , il se défend l'enfoiré   
  
Hyo : ce n'est pas un faible comme ce blondinet qui pourra le battre   
  
Hinata ( prêtes a pleurer ) : arrête , pourquoi tu dis qu'il est faible ?   
  
Hyo : parce que c'est le cas regarde , il est au sol donc il est faible   
  
Hinata : (quelque larmes coule) c'est faux , je l'ai vu se relever mainte et mainte fois , il va se relever il doit se relever »   
  
Pendant ce temps sur le tatami , Naruto se relève pénible en crachant encore un peu de sang et ayant du mal à tenir sur ses jambes   
  
Ariost : « you want abandonner   
  
Naruto : Abandonner , jamais , j'ai promis a Hinata de m'entraîner avec elle , et je tien toujours mes promesses   
  
Daigo (regard froid , voix dure ) : dans ce cas je vais te briser les jambes et tu ne pourra plus rien faire »   
  
Daigo se lança sur Naruto et envoya un mae geri ( coup pied droit partant de face )du pied droit vers les abdos ,Naruto ne bougea qu'au derniers moment , il attrape la jambe avec sa main gauche tout en tournant sur son coté gauche , il se baisse et met un balayage sur la jambe d'appui de Daigo ( la gauche , vu qu'il lui tient la droite ) tout en attrapant l'épaule gauche de Daigo avec sa main droite , Daigo chute lourdement sur son dos tout en crachant une gerbe de sang , Naruto ne lui laisse pas le temps de se relever en lui sautant les 2 pieds sur les abdo , lui faisant cracher une énorme gerbes de sang   
  
Hyo : « c'est inconcevable , il ne devrait même plus bouger après avoir encaisser l'attaque de Daigo   
  
Kiba : économise ta salive , tu as devant toi le mec le plus imprévisible de tout le village de Konoha   
  
Batsu : c'est pas bon ça , il va exciter l'autre et ce sera trop tard après pour le blondinet   
  
Ino : que veut tu dire ?   
  
Batsu : Tu le verra si Daigo fait exploser son T-shirt   
  
Hinata ( presque inaudible ) : Naruto fait attention s'il te plait »   
  
Sur le tatami naruto , attendait que Ariost dit qu'il a gagner , pensant que Daigo ne se relèveraient pas   
  
Ariost : « you want to abandonner   
  
Daigo : (souriant l'air fou ) : Abandonner hahaha, je commence à peine a m'amuser hihihi   
  
Naruto : ( il est fou de rigoler comme ça ) »   
  
Daigo se relève d'un rétablissement des reins , il se concentre et fait exploser son T-shirt laissant apparaître différente cicatrice , mais la plus marquante est la cicatrice d'un coup de sabre qui part du coeur jusqu'au bas du ventre en diagonale   
  
Daigo : (fou ) tu vois ça hihihi , c'est la différence entre toi et moi , j'ai déjà risqué ma vie dans des combats alors que toi , tu te bat pour t'amuser , maintenant prépare toi à perdre ,   
  
Daigo prend une garde bizarre ( il ne sautille plus , il reste sur ses jambes , la jambes droite est devant , ses bras son a mi hauteur le bras droit devant ) , Naruto croyant que c'est de la frime attaque sans prévenir , Daigo sans problème lui chope son bras ,passe dans sa garde et quand son épaule se trouve au niveau du coeur , il appui sur ses jambes ce qui projète Naruto à 6 mètre , il retombe violemment sur le dos , il crache une gerbes de sang   
  
Shikamaru : (surpris) « que s'est il passer , c'était trop rapide pour mes yeux   
  
Batsu : cette lui permet de concentrer son énergie en un endroit du corps   
  
Neji : et la c'était ses jambes non ?   
  
Batsu :oui , car sans trop bouger il a été capable de le projeter sans problème »   
  
Naruto se relève péniblement   
  
Naruto : ( c'est balaise mais je croit avoir trouvé le défaut de sa garde )   
  
Daigo : (reprenant son air glacial) vient   
  
Naruto : J'arrive ( il court vers Daigo ) »   
  
Sur le coté du tatami Hinata est en pleur , elle ne supporte plus de voir Naruto se blesser pour une promesse   
  
Hinata : « NARUTO ARRETE CE N'EST PAS LA PEINE DE CONTINUER POUR MOI   
  
Naruto : ( vers Hinata ) je vais gagner , croit en moi et je gagnerait   
  
Daigo : (vers Naruto ) même dieu ne peut rien pour toi »   
  
Bizarrement les mots de Naruto réconforta Hinata qui arrêta de pleurer , sur le tatami , Naruto avait leur d'avoir une nouvelle fougue , il attaqua Daigo si rapidement qu'il ne pouvait que paraît les coups qui pleuvait   
  
Naruto : « alors t'as du mal   
  
Daigo : non je ne croit pas »   
  
Il poussa la main de Naruto et tenta de lui placer un direct dans le nez , Naruto n'attendait que ça pour placer sa technique ( enfin celle de rock Lee au départ) , il envoya valser Daigo dans les air par un coup de pied partant du bas vers le haut , Naruto suivi la chute de daigo et lui prit les épaule avec ses mains pour lui placer ses 2 pieds sur le ventre , la chute de Daigo fut très lourde , surtout du au fait que Naruto était sur lui , Daigo cracha une grosse gerbes de sang , Ariost alla prés de Daigo et compta :   
  
Ariost : « 8,9, 10 , the winner est Naruto   
  
Naruto : (fatigué et blessé ) : et voilà le travail , c'est moi qui m'entraîne avec Hinata »   
  
Daigo mit une bonne minute à émerger , le fait que Sakura , Ino ,Tenten et Hinata suivait les cours de soins de Tsunade fut mis à contribution pour remettre d'aplomb les 2 combattants   
  
Daigo : (tendant la main vers Naruto , il a retrouver le sourire) , t'a gagner , mais t'a eu de la chance qu'on avait pas le droit au autre style ninja , peut être une autre fois   
  
Naruto : ( lui serrant la main ) j'espère bien »   
  
Finalement la suite de la matinée fut juste un entraînement collectifs , l'heure du déjeuner arriva , et tout le monde alla se restaurer .   
  
En début d'après midi seul Naruto et Hinata s'entraîné dans le dojo , il avait décider d'un petit math d'entraînement , sans Byakugan et coup violent . 


	8. L'entrainement d'Hinata

Hinata et Naruto commencèrent leur petit combat , Le dojo était désert , seul Kiba et Akamaru était caché pour observer la scène , Hinata commença en utilisant sa vitesse pour attaquer par une série de coup de la paume de la main , Naruto bloqua les coups les un après les autre , et quand Hinata fatigua , il attaqua a son tour par un enchaînement de coup de pied à différente hauteur , Hinata les parât sans problème et en se baissant évita le derniers elle rentra dans la garde de Naruto et lui plaça un coup de coude dans le foi , mais sans force   
  
Hinata (petit sourire ) : « hihi , touché   
  
Naruto (surpris ) : whaou , pas mal , tu as bien progresser en 6 mois   
  
Hinata : merci   
  
Kiba (regardant la scène ) : ( si il savait que c'est pour lui qu'elle a tant progressait , je me demande la tête qu'il ferait )   
  
Naruto : Bon , prête pour le 2eme round   
  
Hinata : oui »   
  
Naruto charge, il saute très haut et retombe sur elle avec un coup de pied , Hinata saute pour l'intercepter à mi hauteur par un coup de pied remontant , les 2 aspirants se rencontrèrent et se touchèrent en même temps , il allait tomber lourdement quand Naruto d'une souplesse tourna autour d'Hinata pour lui amortir la chute , Naruto tomba le 1er et Hinata lui tomba dessus , un gros silence pesant s'installa , la tête d'Hinata était sur le torse de Naruto , et les mains de Naruto la tenait dans le dos :   
  
Hinata (rouge) : « ( son torse est doux , ses mains sont chaleureuse , que j'aimerais rester dans ses bras toute ma vie )   
  
Naruto ( gêné et rougissant ) : ( sa chevelure sent bon )   
  
Kiba ( très intéressé par la scène ) : ( vaaaaaas yyyyyyy Hinata c'est le moment de lui dire ) »   
  
30 secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Hinata se lève :   
  
Hinata ( rouge) : « merci d'avoir amorti ma chute   
  
Naruto ( rouge) : ce n'est rien , héhé si on continuait de s'entraîner ( se grattant la tête)   
  
Hinata (rouge) : ou...oui , on a encore le temps avant le repas   
  
Kiba ( regard blasé) : ( il va mettre combien de temps a comprendre cet idiot , pas vrai Akamaru ( Akamaru lui fait oui de la tête ) »   
  
Ils continuèrent a s'entraîner pendant le reste de l'après midi sous le regard de Kiba et d'Akamaru.   
  
Pendant ce temps une partie d'échec très disputé entre Shikamaru et Ariost avait lieu sous le regard intéressé de quelques aspirants , il semblait que Shikamaru a mener la partie pendant presque toute la partie mais Ariost réussit a lui voler la victoire par un coup de maître :   
  
Shikamaru « je croyait la victoire en poche après le 7eme tours   
  
Ariost : too bad , my plan a marché perfectly   
  
Shikamaru : quoi même après la perte de ta reine au 5eme tours   
  
Ariost : surtout , after you take ma reine   
  
Shikamaru : hum j'ai encore des progrès a faire   
  
Ariost : of course , comme everyone ( but ce n'est pas n'importe qui celui qui arrive a durer si longtemps against me , ce boy pourrait me succéder later ). »   
  
Ils recommencèrent une partie pour un total de 30 parties avec 28 victoire pour Ariost , 1 pour Shikamaru , 1 nul /ça arrive/   
  
Une partie de go s'éternisait entre Shino et Hyo les 2 aspirants silencieux et ce conclu plus tard par un match nul /pas sur que soit possible/ et une poignet de main sans un seul mot .   
  
Anko , Batsu, Daigo et d'autre se faisaient différent tournoi sur la play 2 ( SoulCalibur2 , Rival schools , et d'autre ), mais le tournoi qui remportas le plus grand succès fut celui de Tenchu 3 ( celui qui assassine le plus de gens sans se faire griller et en un temps donner ) , qui fut remporter par le (autoproclamé) maître assassin Kakashi avec un perfect ( pas un survivant en une minute ) , l'après midi passa tranquillement jusqu'à l'heure du repas .   
  
Le repas était déjà bien entamé quand une discutions commença :   
  
Sakura : « vous savez ou en sont les autre équipes ?   
  
Anko : au dernière nouvelle , sur les 26 équipes , 6 sont dans la tour , 6 sont donc éliminé , 4 ont été retrouvé inconscient car ils ont ouvert le rouleau q'ils portaient , ce qui fait qu'il reste 10 équipes dans la zone 44 pour espérer être qualifier pour la 3eme épreuve mais il ne reste que 3 jours héhé   
  
Rock Lee : la 3eme épreuve est toujours la même   
  
Ariost : on n'a pas le droit to say it   
  
Kiba : oh , déçu , on va devoir encore attendre 3 jours avant le début , c'est que je m'ennuie y a rien de palpitant a faire ici   
  
Kurenai : c'est que tu ne profite pas assez de ton temps , les autre on tous trouvé quelque chose a faire pour patienté jusqu'à l'épreuve , fait comme moi lit un bon roman   
  
Kiba : lire , non merci ( quoique les lectures de Kakashi ont l'air intéressante, je vais essayé de lui piquer demain avec Naruto et d'autre ) »   
  
La fin du repas se passa tranquillement et tout le monde rejoint sa chambre.   
  
Dans la chambre des garçons , Kiba essaye de motiver les autres :   
  
Kiba : « allez les gars , je suis sur que vous avez envie de savoir ce que contienne les livre que lit Kakashi   
  
Naruto : en fait on sait ce qu'il lit mais on n'a pas vu ce qu'il contient   
  
Kiba : et ça vous intéresse pas de le voir ?   
  
Naruto : bien sur   
  
Batsu : c'est trop tentant   
  
Daigo : j'en suis   
  
Kankuro : moi aussi   
  
Sasuke : vous allez vous faire griller   
  
Kiba : mais le risque en vaut la chandelle »   
  
Finalement seul les 5 se mirent d'accord pour piquer les bouquins de Kakashi demain matin.   
  
Le lendemain matin après le petit déjeuner les 5 aspirants se mirent en tenue de ninja ( style Kakashi sans le bandeau sur l'oeil et sans la veste ) en direction de la chambre de Kakashi , ils attendirent que celui ci la quitte pour y entrer , ils se séparèrent dans la chambre pour chercher chacun de son coté , ce qu'il ne savait c'est que Kakashi avait sur piégé sa chambre , Kankuro fut le 1er a se faire avoir par une trappe qui l'expédia direct vers la chambre des garçons , après la disparition de Batsu et l'éjection de Daigo satellisé dans le ciel , Kiba et Naruto mirent la mains sur le tome tant recherché , ils se rendirent sur le toit pour le lire tranquillement :   
  
Kiba : « putain on y arriver , on des chef Naruto   
  
Naruto : c'est clair on est des pro , rien ne nous résiste ( ils se tapent dans les mains)   
  
Kiba : faudra filer le bouquin au autre   
  
Naruto : ouais , après qu'on l'ait lu c'est clair , aller ouvre le »   
  
Dés que Kiba ouvra le livre une fumée s'échappa du livre et Kakashi apparu devant les 2 aspirant apeuré :   
  
Kakashi (l'air méchant) : alors on pique le bouquin sacré , ça mérite une punition   
  
Kiba et Naruto : NNNOOOONNNN, pas la punition   
  
Kakashi : arcane taijutsu du village Konoha ,technique ancestrale , 1000 ans de douleurs   
  
Kiba et Naruto : KKKKYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA( ils s'envolent pour la lune ) »   
  
Le reste de la journée fut de la récupération pour Kiba et Naruto , ils durent manger debout ce qui provoqua beaucoup d'interrogations et un sourire de Kakashi .   
  
Le groupes parti se coucher après le repas ( sur le ventre pour Naruto et Kiba)   
  
Il ne restait plus que 2 jours avant le début de la 3eme épreuve et la tension commencé a se ressentir . 


	9. Un Concours deroutant

Le groupe d'aspirant se retrouvait pour le p'tit dej , Naruto et Kiba mirent beaucoup de temps pour s'asseoir , la punition de Kakashi faisait encore effet, mais personne ne leur demanda ce qu'il avait fait , l'imagination faisait le reste :   
  
Sakura (pensive) : "(hum , Naruto et Kiba ont encore mal au fesse , ils ne seraient quand même pas ( rouge, les yeux exorbités) ...)   
  
Ino ( regardant Sakura ) : ( qu'est ce qui lui arrive) , hey Sakura , t'a mal digéré quelque chose ou ( regard diabolique) tu pensais à Sasuke qui t'embrassait mais je crois que tu peut que y rêver car c'est moi qu'il embrassera la 1ere héhé   
  
Sakura (encore sous le choc , son imagination a créé une image de Naruto et Kiba s'embrassant ) : non ce n'est pas ça Ino   
  
Ino ( curieuse) : alors c'est quoi   
  
Sakura : si tu promet de garder le secret je te le dirais tout a l'heure quand on sera toute les 2   
  
Ino : c'est promis je ne le dirait a personne ( elle croise 2 de ses doigts dans son dos )"   
  
La suite du p'tit dej continua tranquillement , chaque un décidant ce qu'ils allaient faire de leur journée , le groupe se dispersât , Sakura et Ino se retrouvèrent seules dans la chambre des filles :   
  
Ino : "alors Sakura c'est quoi ce secret que tu voulais me dire   
  
Sakura ( gêné ) : si tu est prête a l'apprendre   
  
Ino ( ne pouvant plus attendre) :ooooouuuuuuiiiiiiii je suis prête   
  
Sakura : bien , tu as remarqué que Kiba et Naruto ne se sont pas assis hier soir et on eu du mal a s'asseoir ce matin   
  
Ino : oui et alors ça arrive d'être mal tombé et de pas pouvoir s'asseoir pendant quelque jour   
  
Sakura : oui mais rarement 2 personnes en même temps   
  
Ino ( rouge , les yeux exorbités) : non ils seraient...(Sakura lui fait oui de la tête )   
  
Sakura : finalement Naruto n'a pas embrassait Sasuke par hasard   
  
Ino : il avait des vu sur Sasuke depuis le début , il a dut comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune chance face a nous hihihi   
  
Sakura : il faudra le dire a personne , c'est leurs vies privés , on n'a pas a s'en mêlé , d'accord Ino   
  
Ino : oui oui ( je vais juste le dire au autre filles pour voir leurs têtes )   
  
Sakura , on va rejoindre les autres au dojo   
  
Ino : pourquoi au dojo   
  
Sakura : t'as oublié , Ariost a organisé un petit concours pour faire passer le temps   
  
Ino : il est sur quoi le concours /c'est pas que Ino soit bête mais elle préfère regarder Sasuke qu'écouter les autres/   
  
Sakura : je croit que c'est un concours de cuisine   
  
Ino ( le corbeau passe derrière) : de...cuisine   
  
Sakura: oui il a dit que c'est important même pour les garçons de savoir cuisiner"   
  
Les 2 filles se rendirent au dojo aménagé en cuisine géante avec Ariost déguisé en chef cuisinier comme tous les participants , les sensei y participent aussi :   
  
Anko : "pourquoi on doit y participer nous aussi ?   
  
Ariost : c'est pour le fun   
  
Anko : alors pourquoi t'y participe pas toi   
  
Ariost : because we avons besoin d'arbitre   
  
Anko : et qui sont les arbitres   
  
Ariost : there are Iruka,Ibiki,Ebisu et me   
  
Naruto : quoi le balafré ,il y connaît quelque chose a la cuisine"   
  
Ibiki apparaît derrière Naruto   
  
Ibiki : "c'est qui le balafré ?   
  
Naruto (apeuré) : c'est Iruka , bien sur"   
  
Iruka apparaît a son tour   
  
Iruka : "toujours aussi gentil a ce que je vois , a se demander si tu sera adulte un jour( soupir de désespoir)   
  
Nauto (dépité): il ne manque que l'autre pervers"   
  
Ebisu apparaît a son tour   
  
Ebisu: " je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça   
  
Naruto : désolé   
  
Ariost : hum , everybody est la so let me expliquer les rules, is easy vous devez concevoir 3 plats , une entrée , un plat de résistance et un dessert, chaque arbitre va vous attribuer une note a chaque plat sur 5 , 0 est la plus faible et 5 la plus haute ce qui vous fera un total sur 60 , pour vous motiver on a décider de récompenser le vainqueur et de sanctionner la lanterne rouge   
  
Temari : c'est quoi la récompense   
  
Ariost : ho something simple , un dîner en tête à tête avec la personne de votre choix , cool isn't   
  
Batsu : et la sanction   
  
Ariost : ho something simple aussi , il fera la plonge du concours soit a peu prés 5-6h de vaiselle   
  
Daigo : chouette pas intérêt de ma planter , sinon on fait comment pour les ingrédients et pour les recettes on y connaît rien pour la plupart d'entre nous   
  
Ariost : look devant toi sur la table il y a tout ce que vous avez besoin et un livre avec différente recettes , you can do ce que vous voulez , by the way vous avez un temps limite   
  
Ino : et il est de combien ?   
  
Ariost : oh like before le repas de midi   
  
Kiba : mais il déja 9h00 , il ne nous reste 3h00   
  
Ariost : yes , so n'attendons plus , que le concours de cuisine BEGIN"   
  
Chaque aspirant et sensei prit le livre de recette et choisi leur 3 plats :   
  
Naruto: "( y a que des mot compliqué)   
  
Anko : ( d'habitude je me fait livrer la nourriture)   
  
Choji : ( je préfère manger que ME faire a manger)   
  
Shikamaru : ( galère ,c'est de pire en pire , mais tout le monde y met du siens pour le prix ou pour éviter la sanction)   
  
Ino : ( les fleurs c'est mon truc mais faire a manger )   
  
Sakura : ( j'ai passer trop de temps a étudier les art ninja , j'ai fait l'impasse sur comment faire a manger )   
  
Temari : ( c'était pas au programme du parfait ninja ça )   
  
Kankuro : ( j'aime bien la bouffe mais de la a la faire )   
  
Tenten : ( si c'est juste suivre ce qui est écrit ça va le faire et a moi le repas avec Sasuke)   
  
Neji : ( @#%$ le Byakugan ne sert a rien , faut que gagne pour éviter que Daigo dîne avec Hinata )   
  
Daigo : ( bon je peut pas tricher , mais je doit gagner pour dîner avec Hinata et énerver ce Neji )   
  
Batsu ( mais pourquoi je sens que je vais me taper la plonge )   
  
Kakashi : ( j'ai copier plus de mille techniques , mais aucune de grand chef , dommage )   
  
Asuma : ( bon faut au moins que je fasse bon impression ( une p'tite taf pour le courage))   
  
Shino: ( je croit pas qu'il vont apprécier le ragoût de sauterelle , devoir faire quelque chose de plus conventionnelle)   
  
Hyo : ( la concentration est la clef de toute réussite )   
  
Kiba : ( bon Akamaru en mange , c'est que ça doit être potable pour un humain)   
  
Sasuke : ( bon le sharingan pourrait m'aider si un de ces idiots savait cuisiner mais aucun ne s'y connait a 1ere vu)   
  
Gaara : ( c'est sort d'illusion c'est ça je suis en train de rêver )   
  
Kurenai : ( hihi j'ai toujours adoré faire a manger , après cette épreuve je vais me retrouver avec le ténébreux mais tellement beau Kakashi ( rêve , rêve , rêve...)   
  
Hinata : ( j'ai passer les 6 derniers mois a m'entraîner mais pas a ce genre de discipline , bon je vais faire du mieux que je peut , c'est pas gagner)   
  
Rock Lee: ( si je gagne je mangerait entête a tête avec Sakura /burn baby burn/)   
  
Gai : (/méga sourire shine/ j'y comprend rien , mais faisons comme si j'y comprenait quelque chose)"   
  
Les différent participants travaillèrent comme des malades sous les yeux du jury , a pars le lancer de nourriture entre quelque aspirants , le concours se passa tranquillement.   
  
3H00 plus tard tout le monde avait fini et on présenter les plats suivant dans l'ordre entrée ; plat de résistance ; dessert :   
  
Anko : soufflé au fruit de mer ; escalope de veau carotte ; génoise fourrés au chocolat   
  
Kurenai: melons enrobé de jambon cru ; boulettes de poisson beignets de légume ;éclairs au chocolat   
  
Sakura : soupe de poisson ; porc sauce aigre douce patates ; chaussons a la confiture   
  
Ino : salade landaise /pas sur qu'ils connaissent/ ; thon frit pattes ; tarte au pommes   
  
Tenten : crêpe spiralé a la chinoise ; brochettes de boeuf ; profiteroles au chocolat   
  
Temari : saumon frais à la scandinave ; escalopes de porc panné choux fleur ; mousse au chocolat   
  
Hinata : beignet de crevette frit ; ramen au miso ; gâteau roulé a la fraise   
  
Asuma : soupe de tomate ; pattes bolognaise ; gâteau au fromage blanc   
  
Gai : salade de tomate ; pattes ; une pomme /repas du sportif/   
  
Kakashi : croquette de riz farcies ; saumon frit haricot vert ; rose des sables   
  
Daigo : potage a la reine ; nems ; cake aux fruits   
  
Batsu : chapeaux de champignons farci et gratinés ; rôti de porcs frites ; gaufres   
  
Hyo: oeuf en gelée ; croquettes de poisson ; quatre-quarts   
  
Neji : friands au fromage ; boeuf émincé aux légumes ; beignets fourré framboise   
  
Rock Lee: salade de concombre ; pattes ; une poire /l'autre repas du sportif/   
  
Naruto : crèpes fourrées ; ramen au porc ; gâteau aux chocolats   
  
Sasuke : brochettes frits ; pain de poisson ; choux a la crème   
  
Kiba : pain farcie ; hamburgers frites ; glaces à la fraise et à la framboise   
  
Shino : cuisse de grenouille ; vermicelles frits à la chinoise ; flan au citron   
  
Choji : chips ; drôle de truc ; marrons   
  
Shikamaru : velouté de champignons ; pattes au saumons ; baba au rhum/hips/   
  
Kankuro : pizza ; bavette avec patates frits ; millefeuille   
  
Gaara : salades verte ; truites fumées avec jardinière de légume ; petits gâteaux aux amendes.   
  
Bien sur , les plats n'étaient pas aussi réussit que le nom le suggère , et les juges ont dut avoir 2 ou 3 intoxication alimentaires .   
  
Les résultats furent les suivants:   
  
Gaara : 42   
  
Kankuro :46   
  
Choji :49   
  
Shikamaru : 40   
  
Gai :34   
  
Rock Lee :35   
  
Neji : 55   
  
Daigo :47   
  
Batsu :44   
  
Hyo :38   
  
Shino :36   
  
Sasuke :34   
  
Asuma :33   
  
Kakashi :49   
  
Kiba : 30   
  
Naruto : 31   
  
Anko :53   
  
Temari :52   
  
Tenten :53   
  
Sakura : 51   
  
Ino : 51   
  
Hinata : 50   
  
Kurenai : 54   
  
Le gagnant fut donc Neji et le perdant fut Kiba :   
  
Ariost : "so Mr Neji qui are you going to choisir pour diner with you ce soir ?   
  
Neji : ( mrd je voulais gagner pour empêcher Daigo de gagner mais je sais pas avec qui diner , bon voyons les options , il y a Sakura , Ino , Tenten , Temari et Hinata , je vais éviter les sensei)   
  
Kiba : non j'ai perdu je suis obligé de me taper la plonge   
  
Ariost : yes , c'est la dure loi of the sport   
  
Neji : (pensif) ( bon Sakura et Ino vont me gonfler avec Sasuke , Temari elle me fait peur , Tenten n'a que Sasuke en tête , il reste plus que Hinata ça me donnera une bonne occasion de me faire pardonner de l'avoir presque tuer , m'étonnerait que ça suffit mais bon, ça me donnera aussi l'occasion de savoir qui elle aime vu que Kiba le sait mais veut pas le dire )   
  
Ariost : alors , winner tu choisi who ?   
  
Neji : je choisi Hinata   
  
Hinata ( rouge et surprise) :co...comment   
  
Neji : tu dînera avec moi ce soir , aller entre cousin   
  
Hinata : d'accord mais c'est juste entre cousin"   
  
Le repas fut un banquet avec les plats des candidats , ce qui causa quelques problèmes digestif a certain.   
  
L'après midi commençait , par une réunion au sommet chez les filles ou Ino lança la bombe sur Kiba et Naruto:   
  
Tenten (choqué) : " non ce n'est pas possible , ils sont..( Ino lui fait oui de la tête)   
  
Temari ( sous le choc) : ils semblait bizarre mais a ce point   
  
Hinata : non ce doit être une coïncidence ça arrive   
  
Ino : oui mais c'est trop bizarre , mais s'ils sont heureux comme ça   
  
Hinata : ( eux oui ,mais moi mon coeur me serre) , je vais aller faire un tour je me sens pas bien( elle sort de la chambre)   
  
Temari : ce doit faire bizarre pour elle , Kiba donnait l'impression d'être son frère , il l'a toujours protéger   
  
Tenten : et alors , ça ne doit pas changer leur relation   
  
Ino : c'est vrai"   
  
Pendant ce temps Kiba se taper la plonge :   
  
Kiba: "hey Akamaru c'était si mauvais que ça ce que j'ai fait   
  
Akamaru : ouafouaf ( moi j'ai bien aimé)   
  
Kiba : merci ça me rassure , c'est juste les juges qui n'ont pas aimé"   
  
Naruto arrive dans la cuisine :   
  
Naruto : "hey Kiba pas trop les boules a 1 point prés c'était moi   
  
Kiba : si t'es la pour te foutre de ma gueule tu peut repartir   
  
Naruto: j'était la pour t'aider j'ai rien de mieux a faire et je m'ennuie grave   
  
Kiba : je vais pas cracher sur de l'aide supplémentaire, t'as qu'a essuyait moi je nettoie   
  
Naruto : ok ça marche"   
  
il s'écoula quelque minute avant qu'ils ne résistèrent pas a une bataille d'eau   
  
Kiba: "bon, on s'est bien marré mais on se les gèle   
  
Naruto: on n'a qu'a se mettre torse nu et faire sécher nos T-shirts sur le radiateur la bas   
  
Kiba : bonne idée"   
  
Ils se retrouvèrent torse nu , mais il continuer a laver la vaisselle dans une bonne ambiance.   
  
trois quart d'heure plus tard , ils prirent une petite pose mais Naruto n'avait pas vu le savon a ses pieds , en glissant il essaye de se rattraper a quelque chose mais tomba sur Kiba dans une position plutôt compromettante , c'est a cet instant que Hinata arriva dans la cuisine pour voir comment s'en sortait Kiba , elle vu Naruto la tête sur le torse nu de Kiba , ce qui lui fit un choc:   
  
Hinata (rouge, a 2 doigt de tombé ans les pommes): "qu...que ,Haaaaaaaa(elle s'enfuit en courant)   
  
Kiba : @#%$ , qu'est ce qu'elle va pouvoir imaginé   
  
Naruto: ça craint elle va croire qu'on est...(Kiba lui fait oui de la tête)"   
  
Comprenant qu'il était trop tard pour la rattraper , ils continuèrent de faire la vaisselle.   
  
Hinata arriva en pleur dans la chambre des filles :   
  
Sakura : "que t'arrive t'il Hinata   
  
Hinata (en pleur): Ki...ba et Na...ru...to ils étaient l'un sur l'autre torse nu   
  
Sakura,Ino,Tenten,Temari ( en état de choc) : comment l'un sur l'autre torse nu   
  
Hinata (en pleur) ou..oui"   
  
Les filles restèrent sous le choc pendant quelque instant:   
  
Ino : "finalement ce n'était pas qu'une coïncidence   
  
Tenten : oui, mais ce n'est pas nos affaire"   
  
Quelques heure plus tard , la vaisselle étant fini les 2 garçon rentraient dans leur chambre ,dedans Neji était en train de lire . 


	10. Quiproquo

Neji : « alors t'as bien essuyé , Kiba   
  
Kiba : frime pas parce que tu as gagner ce concours car dans l'arène c'est moi qui te battrait pour ce que tu as fait a Hinata   
  
Neji ( regard sévère ) : tu t'y croit alors que tu n'est pas sur d'arriver jusqu'à l'arène   
  
Kiba (super énervé ) :QUOI   
  
Naruto (discret a Kiba ) : arête on a besoin de lui pour apaiser le malentendu de tout a l'heure avec Hinata   
  
Kiba ( discret a Naruto ) : putain c'est vrai , fait chier   
  
Neji ( regard interloqué ) : et bien que t'arrive t'il , l'information est arrivé au cerveau ça a mis le temps   
  
Kiba ( fumé par les oreilles ) : je...vais...te...tu( il a pas le temps de le dire que Naruto l'empêche de parler)   
  
Naruto : Hum au lieu de se chamailler on aurait un petit service a te demander   
  
Neji : dis toujours , je verrait ensuite   
  
Naruto : et bien c'est a dire   
  
Neji : bon t'accouche   
  
Kiba (encore énervé ) : Hinata nous a surpris l'un sur l'autre torse nu   
  
Neji ( surpris reculant d'un pas et longeant les mur) : heu c'est cool mais moi je viens y faire quoi ( pas une triplette j'espère)   
  
Naruto (énervé de pas être compris) : mais non arrête d'imaginer des trucs, c'était un accident »   
  
Naruto et Kiba explique a Neji ce qui c'est passer tout à l'heure , Neji faillit mourir d'une crise de rire mais se ressaisit devant les mines terrifiantes de Kiba et Naruto :   
  
Neji : « si j'ai bien compris vous voulais que je dise a Hinata que c'était un accident   
  
Kiba et Naruto : c'est ça , alors tu vas le faire ?   
  
Neji (sur un ton sec ) : non   
  
Kiba et Naruto ( énervé) : COMMENT   
  
Neji : mais non je blague je le ferait a une seule condition , que vous me dites pourquoi vous avez manger debout hier soir et dormi sue le ventre »   
  
Naruto et Kiba lui expliquèrent l'aventure de hier pour chopé le bouquin et la punition de Kakashi , Neji re faillit mourir de rire , mais les mines terrifiantes de Kiba et Naruto le calmèrent vite :   
  
Neji (rigolant encore un peu ) : haha , cest pas possible d'être si idiot haha , c'est d'accord je le dirait a Hinata ce soir , mais éviter d'autre bêtise de ce genre car je risque d'y passer a force de rire   
  
Kiba (marmonant) : tuer Neji , tuer Neji   
  
Neji : tu dis   
  
Naruto : il dit merci Neji , merci Neji   
  
Neji : vous pouvez sortir j'aimerait me préparer pour ce soir et je voudrait pas que vous me matez a la sorti de le douche   
  
Kiba et Naruto : ARGHHHHHH ( ils se barrent en claquant la porte )   
  
Neji : ils sont trop facile a énervé , Hinata ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un comme eu , ce doit être quelqu'un d'autre »   
  
Le temps passa et l'heure du repas arriva , seul Neji et Hinata n'était pas la vu qu'il dînait en tête a tête, le repas se passa normalement bien que les fille dévisageait Kiba et Naruto :   
  
Kiba : ( elles ont quoi les boudin elles ont jamais vu de beau mec ou quoi )   
  
Naruto : ( Sakura me regarde , elle a dut comprendre que je valais mieux que Sasuke , mais pourquoi les autre me matent aussi , bah c'est pas grave elles aussi elles ont compris )   
  
Sakura, Hino , Tenten , Temari : ( ils sont gay ) »/au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair/   
  
Le repas se finit tranquillement alors que le repas de Neji et Hinata continuait :   
  
Neji : « Alors Hinata ça va   
  
Hinata (l'air malheureuse ) : oui , ça va   
  
Neji : ( elle est triste mais je vais quand même pas sortir une blague sur les blondes )   
  
Hinata : ( Naruto et Kiba ensemble )   
  
Neji : ( bon allait je me lance ) hey Hinata tu sais ce qu'est une page coupait en 2   
  
Hinata : non   
  
Neji : un puzzle pour blondes hahaha , elle est bonne non ?   
  
Hinata : euh oui   
  
Neji : ( pourtant elle était géniale ma blague , tout le monde l'a aimer hier soir )   
  
Hinata ( Kiba et Naruto ensemble )   
  
Neji : ( peut être une blague raciste) hey Hinata tu sais ce qu'ai un noir qui sourit   
  
Hinata : non   
  
Neji : un bounty entamé ( bruit de cymbale dong) hahaha elle est encore mieux non ?   
  
Hinata : oui   
  
Neji : ( je vais pas lui sortir l'intégrale des nuls ou celle de Bigard , je vais essayé sur le quiproquo de Kiba et Naruto ) Hinata , tu sais pourquoi Naruto et Kiba ont mangé debout hier soir ?   
  
Hinata ( rouge ) : no...non   
  
Neji : ( je sens la réussite ) : c'est parce que ces idiots ont essayé de piqué le bouquin de Kakashi et il leurs a infligé la sanction millénaire   
  
Hinata (rouge ) : co...comment   
  
Neji ( sur la lancé ) : et tout a l'heure ils m'ont dis que Naruto était tombé sur Kiba car il avait glissé sur un savon , le fait qu'ils étaient torse nu était du a leur vêtement qui séchait car ils était trempé à cause d'une bataille d'eau/l'auteur essaye de réveiller l'assistance après ce passage lourd/   
  
Hinata (heureuse ) : c'est vrai c'est juste un accident   
  
Neji : mais oui si je te le dis   
  
Hinata : et moi qui croyait qu'il était...Neji fait oui de la tête )   
  
Neji : vu que tu as retrouvé le sourire , on peut continuer a manger   
  
Hinata : oui »   
  
Le repas continua dans une meilleure ambiance mais a la fin Neji posa la question :   
  
Neji : « euh Hinata , tu aime quelqu'un   
  
Hinata ( rouge se touchant les doigts ) : euh no...non per...personne en particuliers   
  
Neji : ( putain Kiba s'est foutu de moi , je vais me le faire ) si tu le dis , je te croit »   
  
Les 2 cousins finirent le repas et partirent dans leurs chambres respectives.   
  
Hinata arrive dans la chambres des filles :   
  
Ino : « alors c'était bien avec Neji   
  
Hinata : oui , il m'a raconter quelque chose d'intéressant   
  
Temari : c'est quoi   
  
Hinata : et bien vous savez pourquoi Kiba et Naruto ont mangé debout hier soir/blablabla L'auteur ne voulant pas perdre ses lecteur a cause d'un lourdisme de scénario , coupe la scène et la ramène a la fin des révélations / à cause d'une bataille d'eau.   
  
Tenten : c'était juste une coincidence alors dire qu'on les a dévisagée tout le repas , les pauvres   
  
Sakura : tant pis , ils avaient pas l'air gêné de se faire mater par 4 filles »   
  
Bon laissons de coté l'égocentrisme de quelque fille et allons voir ce qui se passa ans la chambre des garçons quand Neji est revenu :   
  
Kiba et Naruto (inquiet ) : alors tu lui as dit   
  
Neji : mais oui si je le dit je le fait   
  
Gaara : dit quoi/ bon je vous fait pas un dessin et passons a la suite /   
  
Kiba :...à cause d'une bataille d'eau .   
  
Sasuke : c'est bien digne de vous ça , enfin un idiot reste un idiots toute sa vie. »   
  
La suite fut un semblant de bagarre   
  
Neji (pas content) : au fait Kiba tu m'a menti , Hinata m'a dit qu'elle n'aimait personne en particuliers   
  
Kiba : elle est pas aussi idiote que Sakura and co pour le criait sur tous les toi , et elle allait pas te le dire si elle ne le dit pas au principal intéressé(il se prend un poing marteau qui l'assomme pour la nuit )   
  
Rock Lee : ça t'apprendra a dire que Sakura est idiote   
  
Daigo : ( et si c'était moi qu'elle aime Hinata) »   
  
Pendant la nuit Kiba se leva et vu que Naruto n'était pas dans son lit , il parti a sa recherche , utilisant ses talents de pisteur , il retrouva facilement Naruto a la cuisine en train de manger un petit encas , Kiba s'approcha de Naruto :   
  
Kiba : « tu n'arrive pas a dormir toi non plus   
  
Naruto : non l'histoire de cette après midi me trote encore dans la tête   
  
Kiba : moi aussi   
  
Naruto : Kiba je dois t'avouer que( Kiba lui met le doigt sur la bouche)   
  
Kiba : chut je sais moi aussi Naruto je t'aime   
  
Naruto : Kiba merci »   
  
Les 2 aspirants s'embrassèrent tendrement et longuement, puis les main de Kiba commençait a glisser le long de la poitrine de Naruto , Naruto lui aussi touche la poitrine de Kiba , les mains de Kiba arrive au niveau du caleçon de Naruto.   
  
Hinata : HAAAAAAAAAA( elle se réveille en sursaut), fuuuu quel cauchemar »   
  
Elle regarde sa chambre ou Sakura lance quelque Sasuke dans son sommeil , Ino serre tendrement son oreiller , Hinata pour se rassurer utilise le Byakugan et vu Naruto et Kiba dormir profondément dans leur lit respectif , rassuré elle se rendort.   
  
Après le p'tit dej ,Ariost leur annonça qu'une équipe arrivé vers la tour et leur demanda de se préparait pour ce présentait car caleçon T-shirt( caleçon tout court) ça fait pas nice donc 30 minute plus tard les 18 aspirants se réunirent dans le salon ou l'équipe d'aspirant venait d'arriver , c'était une équipe du village du brouillard d'après leur visage on en déduisait qu'il avait l'age de la plupart des aspirant soit 12-13ans, il était composé de 2 garçons et 1 filles :   
  
Ariost : « welcome , vous êtes qualifiés pour la 3eme épreuves qui se déroule demains ,vous avez the time to relax , but avant présenter vous , et les autres participant se présenteront a leurs tours , ok who begin ?   
  
Garçon 1 : bon je m'appelle Shoma j'ai 12 ans , c'est ma 1ere participations a cet exam , sinon je mesure 1m40 pour 40 kg , je croit que c'est tout ( il est habillé tout en blanc , portant le bandeau sur le front , ses cheveux sont court noir et en spike , ses yeux sont bleu il a l'air gentils )   
  
Garçon 2 : moi c'est Xeno , j'ai 12 ans , je mesure 1m60 pour 65kg , voilà suivant ( lui est habillé tout en noir , le bandeau est sur le fourreau de son Katana , il a les cheveux chatain mi long , ses yeux sont grisé , il a l'air froid)   
  
Fille ( sure d'elle ) : salut j'm appelle Kasumi , je mesure 1m55 pour 40 kg , mes mensurations sont...mais non bande de vicieux vous aurait aimé hein, et lui il s'appelle Edge (elle montre un chat sur son épaule ) / elle est habillé short noir , d'un long kimono rose qui lui tombe sur les cuisses et d'une cote de mailles ninja elle a aussi une écharpe rose pour se masquer le visage quand elle est en mission /donc pas maintenant/ , ses cheveux sont mi long noir , ses yeux sont vert et bleu/vairon/, son bandeau se trouve sur sa gorge , elle est aussi excité que Naruto ou Kiba , son chat est de couleur grise , ses yeux sont vert***  
  
Kiba : ( elle est trop belle , c'est dieu qui me l'envoi , c'est peut être la seule chance que j'aurait de toute ma vie ) »   
  
Tout le monde se présenta au groupe qui venait d'arriver , pour les loger on ajouta un lits dans la chambres des filles et 2 dans la chambre des filles , vu qu'ils ne pas non a être loger avec d'autre personne ils devaient se sentir seul dans la forêt .   
  
Quelque minutes après leurs installations , tout le monde se retrouva dans le salon pour discuter un peu :   
  
Kiba ( timide) : « euh Kasumi , vous avez eu des problèmes dans la forêt   
  
Kasumi : tu rigole , on avait fini en quelque heure mais on avait la flemme d'aller a la tour alors on a pris tout notre temps   
  
Kankuro : oui mais 10km en 4 jours c'est pire qu'un escargot   
  
Shoma : on s'est aussi amuser a chasser les autre équipe   
  
Shikamaru : et vous en avez eu combien   
  
Xeno : 5   
  
Tenten : Ariost , il ne reste plus d'équipe alors   
  
Ariost : si but only 3 rouleaux donc on peut espérer 1 team encore mais don't be scare , je sais que la dernière équipes est déjà qualifier depuis le 1er jours   
  
Temari : alors pourquoi il ne sont pas manifesté   
  
Ariost : because ils ont préférés attendre le derniers jours mais d'après ce que je sais ils devraient arriver ce soir juste avant la limite de temps   
  
Sasuke : donc il y aura 8 équipes donc 24 participants pour la dernière épreuves   
  
Daigo : pourquoi tu dit 24 participants c'est une épreuve d'équipes comme les autre   
  
Sasuke : tu verra , j'ai pas envie de parler ça me fatigue. »   
  
Plus tard les discutions varié ont formé différent groupe :   
  
Kasumi : « hey Kiba il est trop mignon ton chien ( elle le caresse/le chien/ ) il s'appelle comment   
  
Kiba ( géné, rouge) : il s'appelle Akamaru   
  
Kasumi : c'est cool comme nom (elle continu de le caresser ) , il a l'air d'aimer ça   
  
Akamaru : ouaf , ouaf (il remue la queue)   
  
Kiba : ton chat a un drôle de nom ( il le caresse/le chat/)   
  
Kasumi : c'est parce que c'est ce qui le définie le mieux /note : Edge signifie tranchant en anglais/   
  
Hinata : (c'est mignon de voir Kiba comme ça mais si je lui dit il va s'énerver) je peut le caresser ?   
  
Kasumi : bien sur , quand on est au repos il est toujours gentil   
  
Hinata : merci ( elle le caresse/ le (paf) je crois que vous avez compris, bon le temps de s'occuper de ce gêneur et on continu/ )   
  
Edge : ronron (content le chat) »   
  
Bref la matinée fut tranquille et le déjeuner aussi , le groupe maintenant constitué de 21 aspirant allait vers le dojo histoire de se dérouiller avant le début de l'épreuve, demain , Kiba réussit a faire un petit match d'entraînement avec Kasumi , mais sans les animaux , les 2 aspirants se préparait a commencer pendant que les autre continué à s'entraîner même si quelqu'un regardaient plus qu'ils s'entraînaient ( Naruto, Hinata,Daigo,Shikamaru,Choji, etc.)   
  
Kiba : « prête   
  
Kasumi : toujours pour un combat »   
  
Les 2 aspirants se chargèrent dessus...  
  
***elle ressemble a ca: http://darkscorpion.free.fr/Hinata/illustr/Katsumi.jpg (encore merci a couic pour les dessins) 


	11. Kiba vs Kasumi

Allez,deux ptits chapitres en plus.....  
  
Note:Les paroles en parentheses sont les pensées des personnages  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapitre 11 : La fin du repos   
  
Kiba sauta sur Kasumi la jambe gauche en avant , Kasumi la bloqua avec ses 2 avants bras placés en croix , Kiba utilisa l'appui qu'il a pour faire un flip flap vers l'arrière , Kasumi lui fonça dessus rentra dans sa garde et lui plaça un coud de genou dans les abdo , qui fit reculer Kiba :   
  
Kiba (se tenant le ventre d'un bras ) : « pas mal , mais j'espère que tu peu mieux faire   
  
Kasumi (souriante ) : bien sur , je me suis retenu pour pas que gerbe , bon t'es prêt pour la suite   
  
Kiba (souriant ) : la suite c'est tout vu » ***  
  
A la fin de sa phrase Kiba fonça très vite sur Kasumi , qui surprise , a eu juste le temps de se mettre en garde , Kiba enchaîne très rapidement des coup de poing dans la garde de Kasumi , et quand celle ci tente de répliquer par un coup de poing droit dans le nez , il lui attrape le bras et la fait passer par dessus son épaule , Kasumi tombe sur le dos mais Kiba a retenu sa prise pour qu'elle atterrisse en douceur :   
  
Kasumi (se relevant ) : « c'est mieux , je vois que t'as pas gagner le test de vitesse de la 1ere épreuve pour rien , ça me donne envie de me montrer un truc sympa   
  
Kiba ( le nez en sang ) : c...c'est quoi ?   
  
Kasumi ( ne faisant pas attention au nez de Kiba ) : c'est une p'tite technique que même ta vitesse ne pourra pas contrer   
  
Kiba : bien voyons voir la suite   
  
Kasumi (fermant les yeux ) : la suite c'est tout vu , SLASHER »   
  
En prononçant ce mot Kasumi disparut , pour réapparaître moins d'une seconde plus tard le poing dans le ventre de Kiba :   
  
Kiba : co...comment je n'est vu qu'un flash de lumière   
  
Shoma (regardant la scène) : ( hum, pour qu'elle utilise cette technique contre lui c'est qu'il doit être assez puissant )   
  
Xeno (regardant la scène) : ( idiote , utiliser une technique pour un match d'entraînement , c'est le comble de la bêtise )   
  
Kasumi ( enlevant son poing et reculant d'un pas) : alors sympa la technique , non ?   
  
Kiba ( a genou se tenant le ventre a 2 bras ) : ça va , mais attend que je me relève   
  
Kasumi : je voudrait bien voir ça , les personne a pouvoir se relever après cette technique ce compte sur 1 main   
  
Kiba ( se relevant difficilement , une mains sur le ventre ) : alors tu peut me rajouter a la liste   
  
Kasumi (surprise ) : hum , tu ne sait pas quand abandonner toi non plus , c'est bien j'aime ce style   
  
Kiba ( une mains sur le ventre , il crache un peu de sang ) : si j'abandonner après avoir reçu une piqûre de moustique , je serait la risée de Konoha , aller prête pour le derniers round ( il se met en garde )   
  
Kasumi : c'est contre ce genre de regard que j'aime me battre , allez finissons en ( elle se met en garde) »   
  
Kiba sauta sur Kasumi avec sa jambe gauche en avant   
  
Kasumi : « (il croit m'avoir , alors qu'il m'a attaqué comme ça tout a l'heure , enfin il a vu que SLASHER ne marche qu'au sol , mais dés qu'il place son pied au sol , je lui place) »   
  
Kasimi lui bloque son pied par une garde croisé des avant bras , Kiba utilisa cette garde pour prendre appui mais ne fit pas le flip flap comme avant , il tourna sur lui même et plaça un coup de pied hache de sa jambe droite direction le front de Kasumi :   
  
Kiba (gros sourire ) : « je t'ai eu   
  
Kasumi : ( le con il m'a eu , mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ) »   
  
Kasumi tenta de contrer Kiba en lançant sa jambe gauche a la perpendiculaire du sol , les 2 coup de pied touchèrent leur cible , Kiba a la mâchoire et Kasumi sur le front , les 2 aspirants furent KO , et kiba tomba sur Kasumi déjà effondré au sol .   
  
Quelque secondes plus tard tout le monde se rendit devant eu :   
  
Kurenai : « et voilà il en a encore trop fait   
  
Ariost : well , is not le problème , someone , veut les transporter à l'infirmerie   
  
Ino : pourquoi faire on peut les soigner sans problème   
  
Ariost : yes , but demain c'est le début de la 3eme épreuve and I don't want que vous utilisée du chakra pour ça , alors qu'ils seront sur pied dans 1-2 heures   
  
Naruto : je peut prendre Kiba , qui s'occupe de Kasumi »   
  
Tous les garçons ou presque voulurent se proposer mais finalement c'est Kurenai qui la pris , et avec Naruto ils prirent la direction de l'infirmerie .   
  
Dans l'infirmerie , ils déposèrent les 2 corps encore KO des 2 aspirants :   
  
Kurenai : « hum ils sont encore KO, , ils n'y sont pas aller de mains morte   
  
Naruto : il est grave de s'être relevé après avoir encaissé cette technique   
  
Kuranai ( regard amusé ) : hum , et c'est toi qui dit ça , je croit que le mot ironique est le mieux placer pour traduire ta phrase   
  
Naruto ( un peu vexé ) : mais non , moi je me battais pour une raison plus valable que de ne pas perdre contre une fille   
  
Kurenai : est tu es sur que Kiba s'est relevé juste pour ne pas perdre contre une fille ou qu'il a une autre raison   
  
Naruto : sait pas moi , je ne suis revenu que depuis quelque mois   
  
Kurenai : c'est comme toi , pourquoi tu t'es relever contre Daigo , juste pour ne pas perdre   
  
Naruto : mais non c'est simple je ne voulais pas que Hinata s'entraîne avec ce beau parleur   
  
Kurenai : et de quel droit tu choisit pour Hinata ce qui est bien pour elle , on dirait son père   
  
Naruto (énervé) : je ne suis pas comme son père   
  
Kurenai ( sur un ton sec ) : et ou est la différence »   
  
La remarque de Kurenai marqua un vide , Naruto ne savait pas quoi répondre , quelque secondes plus tard , Kurenai reprit la parole :   
  
Kurenai : « médite sur ça et trouve moi une réponse , pour ton bien et pour le bien d'Hinata »   
  
Naruto encore sur le coup de la phrase de Kurenai , ne répondit pas mais son regard disait oui.   
  
Laissant Kiba et Kasumi avec Akamaru et Edge , Kurenai et Naruto repartirent au dojo finirent l'entraînement . 30 minutes plus tard Kiba émergea , il vu qu'il était a l'infirmerie , Akamaru dormait sur ses jambes , il vu aussi que Kasumi était déjà réveillée mais elle restait allongé a jouer avec Edge , quand elle vu que Kiba était réveillée elle commença a parler :   
  
Kasumi : « t'as mis ton temps a émerger , j'ai cru que j'allai te vider un verre d'eau pour te réveiller   
  
Kiba : je suis sur que tu t'es réveillé il y a quelque instant , alors arrête de frimer   
  
Kasumi : ce que t'es ronchon , quand tu te lève   
  
Kiba (surpris ) : ronchon   
  
Kasumi : oui ronchon , moi ça fait déjà 10 minute que je suis réveiller ( gros mensonge , c'est 1 minute )   
  
Kiba : alors pourquoi t'es pas debout ?   
  
Kasumi : (hum il est pas bête , vite une excuse ) je voulais pas te réveiller   
  
Kiba (rouge ) : c'était pas la peine de t'en faire pour moi , regarde (il sort du lit) , je vais déjà mieux   
  
Kasumi : ( il récupère vite l'animal ) , dans ce cas ( elle sort du lit ) , on n'a va rejoindre les autre   
  
Kiba : c'est parti »   
  
Les 2 aspirants partirent vers le dojo , Kiba était devant ,Kasumi ne résista pas a un petit croc en jambe sur Kiba qui s'éfondra :   
  
Kasumi (morte de rire ) : hahaha , tu tien à peine sur tes jambes , attend je vais t'aider a te relever (elle lui temps la main)   
  
Kiba : merci ( il sourit sadiquement ) »   
  
Il attrape sa main mais au lieu de se relever avec , il la tire et place une planchette japonaise qui fait que Kasumi se retrouve a terre a son tour , Kiba se relève par une poussé des rein et va vers Kasumi :   
  
Kiba ( il sourit ) : hum t'es sur que c'est moi qui ne tient pas sur mes jambes , ou toi   
  
Kasumi : arrête de frimer et aide moi a me relever   
  
Kiba : si tu veux , mais n'essaye pas de m'avoir (il lui tend la main ) »   
  
Kasumi s'aide de sa main pour se relever , et les 2 aspirants rejoignit les autres au dojo qui furent assez surpris de les voir déjà debout :   
  
Naruto : « hey , Kiba t'es déjà debout ,et Kasumi aussi   
  
Kiba : tu croit que des caresses suffisent pour me mettre hors services   
  
Kasumi : il frime mais il était par terre il y a quelque instant   
  
Kiba : je serait resté debout s'y tu ne m'avais pas aider a tomber   
  
Kurenai : vous n'aller pas faire la revanche maintenant   
  
Kiba : non , j'ai d'autre chose a faire   
  
Kasumi : (c'est dingue , elle parle il obéit , il y a un truc entre eux ou quoi , beurk de la pédophilie ) non , la prochaine fois je ne serait pas aussi gentille   
  
Kiba : tu croyais que j'était a fond peut être , la prochaine il y aura Akamaru   
  
Kasumi : avec Edge je suis sure de te mettre ta branlé »   
  
Des éclairs partant des yeux des 2 aspirants s'entrechoqué   
  
Hinata : « ( pourtant Kiba a l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier , pourvu qu'il ne retrouve pas face a face demain pour les préliminaire de la 3eme épreuves) Kiba tu peut venir j'ai besoin d'aide pour une technique   
  
Daigo : mais moi je peut t'aider Hinata chéri   
  
Kiba : elle m'a demandé à moi pas à toi , j'arrive Hinata »   
  
Kiba s'en alla rejoindre Hinata sous le regard perplexe de Kasumi :   
  
Kasumi : « (mais ce mec il a combien de copine , et pourquoi ça m'intéresse de savoir ça , y a des truc que je comprend pas , mais il a un tel charme que s'est compréhensible , mais qu'est ce que je dis , je dois m'entraîner plus si je veut avoir cet examen ) allez au boulot , tu viens Edge , on va perfectionner quelques réglages »   
  
L'entraînement continua pendant 2 heures   
  
Ariost : « nous faisons a little pose , look I bring de quoi manger et se restaurer   
  
Choji : trop cool , j'ai la dalle (il se jette sur Ariost ) »   
  
Ariost l'esquive facilement   
  
Ariost : « my little friend ne soit pas si pressé , il y en a assez for everybody   
  
Kiba : t'as pensé a la nourriture pour les animaux   
  
Ariost : of course regarde ( il montre de la nourriture pour chien et chat )   
  
Kasumi : cool c';est Edge qui va être content »   
  
Tout le monde se reposa pour se restaurer et reprirent l'entraînement quelque minute plus tard .   
  
1 heures plus tard tout le monde rejoignit leurs chambres pour se reposer un peu et se doucher , dans la chambres des filles les discutions vont bon train , alors que dans la chambres des garçons , quelques-uns dorment , d'autre lisent , et bien sur il y a le concours de blagues /c'est toujours un succès/ , bref le temps passe tranquillement jusqu'à que Ariost convoque tout le monde pour la fin de la 2eme épreuve et le fait que la dernière équipes vient d'arriver.   
  
Quelque minute se passe pour que toute les équipes soit présente dans le salon aligné en file indienne de 3 :   
  
Anko : « bien les 8 équipes ici présente ont réussit la 2eme épreuves , vous vous reposerez ce soir dans vos chambre et la 3eme épreuves vous sera expliquer demain par les hokage dans une salle que l'on vous montrera   
  
Sasuke : (enfin , le moment tant attendu )   
  
Daigo : ( non , l'équipe qu'on attendait est celle des mutants) »   
  
Daigo regarda l'équipe ,elle était du village du son , elle était constitué de 2 garçons et 1 filles , quelque chose ne semble pas normal en regardant bien leur façon de bouger   
  
Ariost : but before ça , si les news arrivant se présentait , et after on se présentera chacun son tours ok   
  
Garçons1 (sa voix est aigu) : si il le faut alors on le fera , je m'appelle Anzo , j'ai 12 ans, voilà c'est tout ce que vous avez a savoir ( il mesure 1m55 , 55kg ,les cheveux court noir comme la nuit , son bandeau sur le front , il est habillé en noir , une cape l'enveloppe empêchant de voir ses bras et un foulard lui cache la moitié du visage , ses yeux noir ferait glacer le feu tellement ils sont froid et qu'ils font peur )   
  
Garçons2 : Fuma ( il mesure 1m 53 , 50 kg , les cheveux long rouge comme le sang , son bandeau sur le front , il est aussi habillé en noir et un foulard lui cache aussi la moitié du visage , une cicatrice est visible sur le visage partant du dessous de l'oeil gauche et continuant en diagonale vers la droite en bas du visage , ses yeux rouge font peur )   
  
Fille : moi c'est Mika , et c'est tout ( elle mesure 1m50 pour 40kg , les cheveux long et bleue attaché par le bandeau du village , elle est habillé en couleur militaire , ses yeux sont violet mais n'exprime aucun sentiment )   
  
Batsu : ( l'équipe des mutant au complet, génial , faut pas que je tombe sur eux déjà qu'au village il font pas de différence entre allié et ennemie , alors en examen )   
  
Hyo : ( hum finalement ce ne sera pas aussi facile que prévu ) »   
  
Tout le monde se présenta et après ça ils partirent tous pour la salle à manger , le repas passa tranquillement , même si on remarqua de Fuma et Anzo ne mangeait pas mais personne eu le courage de leur demander pourquoi , Daigo , Batsu et Hyo avaient l'air songeurs.   
  
!après le repas tout le monde partirent dans leur chambre , le trio du son ne voulu pas gêné et prirent une chambre différente des autres, demain la 3eme allait commencer et dans la tête de beaucoup d'aspirant le souvenir de l'ancienne était revenu les hanté durant la nuit :   
  
Kiba : « ( je doit me qualifier pour pouvoir abattre ce Neji , et me faire bien voir devant Kasumi /ohoh/ )   
  
Naruto : ( je comprend pas ce que ma dit Kurenai , je suis différent du père d'Hinata c'est sur ,enfin je croit)   
  
Hinata : (demain les préliminaire , je doit y arriver , car cette fois Naruto va être classe moyenne et je risque de ne plus jamais le revoir)   
  
Sasuke : (enfin de l'action je vais tous les battre )   
  
Gaara : ( ça fait longtemps maintenant , mais pour la 1ere fois je vais me battre pour moi )   
  
Kankuro : ( Shino t'a pas intérêt de perdre avant que je t'affronte )   
  
Temari, Tenten , Sakura , Ino : (Saaaaasuuuukkkkkeeeee)   
  
Neji : ( faut que je tombe sur Daigo )   
  
Rock Lee ( aller si je me qualifie demain ça veux dire que Sakura va tomber amoureuse de moi )   
  
Shikamaru : ( galère , demain y va avoir les préliminaire c'est relou )   
  
Choji : ( ah un paquet de chips géant )   
  
Shino : ( ces 3 nouveau arrivant arrive a faire trembler mes insectes , c'est pas normal ) »   
  
Le lendemain matin les 8 équipes furent amenées dans la salle spéciales de la 3eme épreuves , la bas tous les sensei était réuni avec des ninja supérieur , Ibiki était la avec Tsunade et Jiraya . Quand les 8 équipes furent aligné devant eux , Ariost équipé d'un micro commencé a parler.  
  
***Pour un apercu de la pose:http://darkscorpion.free.fr/Hinata/illustr/Kiba.jpg 


	12. L'examen recommence

Chapitre 12 : la 3eme épreuves   
  
Ariost : « Hello, aspirants ninja des différents villages caché, welcome to the last épreuve, je vais vous expliquer les modalités de cette 3eme épreuve, elle est constitué de 2 sous épreuves, vous allez vous battre par équipes aléatoires et en solitaires, elle commence dans 1 mois jours pour jours »   
  
Cette dernière annonce surpris l'ensemble des aspirants qui avait déjà passé l'examen   
  
Kiba (surpris) : « DE QUOI, c'est quoi cette arnaque, la dernière fois on a eu un tour préliminaire pour réduire le nombre de participant et cette fois ou l'on est encore plus nombreux on passe pas de tour préliminaire   
  
Shikamaru : et c'est quoi cette histoire d'équipes aléatoire   
  
Tsunade (prenant la parole) : cette modification a été décidé et approuvé par l'ensemble des chefs des villages caché   
  
Sakura : mais quel en est l'intérêt ?   
  
Jiraya : le fait qu'on donne la chance a 24 aspirants de passer classe moyenne est simple,après l'incidents et la guerre qui s'est déroulé il y a quelque mois, tous les villages sont en manque de ninja qualifié pour remplir les missions de types B, trop dure pour les aspirants et ne nécessitant pas l'utilisation de classe supérieure qui sont déjà occupé avec les aspirants ou les missions de type A   
  
Ariost : pour les équipes aléatoires c'est un choix aussi de tous les chefs pour montrer que quand vous irez en missions, vous devrez faire confiance à d'autres personnes que vos coéquipiers habituels, vous ne serez jamais par avance qui sont vos alliés et qui sont vos ennemies   
  
Ino : comment on va décider qui va avec qui   
  
Anko : c'est simple, par tirage au sort   
  
Sasuke : et le choix des classes moyennes se fait sur les 2 épreuves ou seulement sur l'épreuves en solitaires   
  
Ibiki : sur les 2 épreuves , vous pouvez être classe moyennes a la fin de l'épreuves par équipes mais on ne vous dira votre réussite a l'examen à la fin de la 3eme épreuves pour que vous combattiez à 100% tous le temps   
  
Ariost : well, on commence le tirage au sort et après I will explaint plus en détails le déroulement des tournois, so who want to commencer ?   
  
Anzo : je commence (il tire le numéro 5)   
  
Fuma : (il s'approche et tire le numéro 3)   
  
Mika : (elle s'approche et tire le numéro 2)   
  
Naruto : a moi, a moi (il tire le numéro 1), fuuuu, je suis pas avec l'un de cette équipe bizarre   
  
Sasuke : (pas le 1) (il tire le numéro 6), ouf   
  
Kasumi : voyons si dame chance me sourit (elle tire le numéro 8, il semblerait que oui   
  
Kiba : a mon tours (le 8, le 8, le (il tire le numéro 1), pourquoi (Kiba triste)   
  
Naruto : fait pas la gueule, t'es avec moi   
  
Kiba : (j'aurais préférait Kasumi)   
  
Kasumi : hey Kiba, ne perd pas avant que je te ridiculise   
  
Kiba : c'est pareil pour toi. Aller Naruto, on va jusqu'en finale (Kiba on fire)   
  
Naruto : je préfère ça comme esprit   
  
Shikamaru : pfuuu, encore une épreuve fatigante (il tire le numéro 4), suivant   
  
Daigo : (pas le 5, 3,2) (il tire le numéro 7) bon on est fixé sur le 1er membre de chaque équipes   
  
Xeno : (il tire le numéro 5), hum bonne pioche   
  
Shoma : (il tire le numéro 3) génial, un mec trop chaleureux comme coéquipier  
  
Choji : (m'en fout tant qu'il y a manger) (il tire le numéro 2)   
  
Gaara : (il tire le numéro 8 intéressant)   
  
Shino : (il tire le numéro 4)   
  
Neji : (tout sauf le 7) (il tire le numéro 7), pourquoi seigneur (Neji déçu)   
  
Ino : (numéro 6) (elle tire le numéro 6), merci seigneur (Ino contente), bon il ne reste qu'une place par équipe   
  
Tenten : (il me faut cette place) (elle tire le numéro 3), snif snif (Tenten triste)   
  
Temari : (c'est pour moi je le sens) (elle tire le numéro 7), c'est pas juste (Temari déçu)   
  
Hyo : (il tire le numéro 4)   
  
Kankuro : (au moins je suis sur de pas être dans l'équipe de Shino) (il tire le numéro 5), (j'aurait préférait finalement)   
  
Rock Lee : (tant que j'ai de bon adversaire) (il tire le numéro 8 ) (et de bon allié en plus)   
  
Batsu : (pas la mutante) (il tire le numéro 2) (et pourtant j'avais un super horoscope aujourd'hui)   
  
Sakura : (soit Naruto, non merci, soit SAAAASSSSUUUUUKKKEEE) (elle tire le numéro 6) (ha trop de chance)   
  
Hinata : il ne me reste que l'équipe 1 (merci) »   
  
Donc récapitulons les équipes :   
  
1 : Naruto, Kiba, Hinata   
  
2 : Mika, Choji, Batsu   
  
3 : Fuma, Shoma, Tenten   
  
4 : Shikamaru, Shino, Hyo /l'équipe des muets/   
  
5 : Anzo, Xeno, Kankuro   
  
6 : Sasuke, Ino, Sakura   
  
7 : Daigo, Neji, Temari   
  
8 : Kasumi, Gaara, Rock Lee   
  
Ariost : « les combats se feront comme tels »   
  
Ariost montre un tableau :   
  
équipe1 contre équipe2=vainqueur1   
  
équipe3 contre équipe4=vainqueur2   
  
équipe5 contre équipe6=vainqueur3   
  
équipe7 contre équipe8=vainqueur4   
  
vainqueur1 contre vainqueur2=finaliste1   
  
vainqueur3 contre vainqueur4=finaliste2   
  
finaliste1 contre finaliste2=Winner   
  
Ariost : « pour ce qui est des combats, ce sont des combats 3 contre 3, on ne doit en aucun cas tuer ses adversaires, la victoire est par abandon des 3 coéquipiers, KO des 3 ou décision de l'arbitre, si jamais vous tuez votre adversaire, la sanction est la mort, c'est clair   
  
Gaara : et pour le tournoi en solitaire   
  
Ariost : les règles sont les même, mais le tableau sera affiché après la finale du tournoi par équipe   
  
Kankuro : et la durée des tournois   
  
Ariost : un jours chacun   
  
Tsunade : dans un mois commence le tournoi, jusque la entraînez vous pour représenter votre village car, le jours du tournoi, les chefs de vos villages cachée viendront vous voir et vous devez les rendre fiers, sur ce vous avez 1 mois pour vous perfectionner   
  
Jiraya : à partir de maintenant, vous êtes libre de faire ce que vous voulez, allez voir vos famille, demandez au sensei de vous aidez, mais le jours d tournoi soyez en pleine possessions de vos moyens pour nous offrir un superbe spectacle »   
  
Sur ces paroles, les aspirants et les autre ninja se séparèrent, seul restait Ariost, Tsunade et Jiraya :   
  
Tsunade : « alors Ariost, était il la ?   
  
Ariost : no, I haven't senti sa présence, but il peut facilement la camoufler donc on verra bien comment se déroule l'épreuve et agir en conséquence   
  
Jiraya : tu dis ça comme s'il s'agissait d'un amateur, mais j'aimerai savoir ce qu'il cherche   
  
Ariost : la même chose qu'il la fait partir, la puissance »   
  
Les aspirants se retrouvèrent sur la place principale accompagnée des sensei :   
  
Daigo : « hum, j'ai une question con, comment on est logé pour le mois, on a pas de thunes pour loger à l'auberge   
  
Kakashi : le village vous offre le logement dans des chambres réservées à l'auberge mai vous êtes libre de loger ou vous voulez. »   
  
Kasumi et Kiba s'était mis à l'écart du groupe :   
  
Kiba : « qu'est ce que tu veux ?   
  
Kasumi : ben, c'est-à-dire, euh   
  
Kiba : abrège, j'ai pas toute la journée et si Naruto me voix discuté avec un adversaire il va croire que je le trahi   
  
Kasumi : j'ai regardé, l'emplacement des chambres pour les étrangers et je suis avec Mika, elle me fout les boules   
  
Kiba : et alors   
  
Kasumi (rouge) : alors, tu pourrait pas me loger pour le mois ?   
  
Kiba (rouge) : comment ?   
  
Kasumi : aller, je me ferais toute petite   
  
Kiba : (moi je veux bien mais par rapport à l'équipe, oh et puis c'est la seule chance de loger avec une fille pendant un mois que j'aurais de toute ma vie) ok, mais je vais voir avec mes parents et si ils disent non, tu devra loger a l'auberge   
  
Kasumi : merci, tu verras ils vont m'adorer »   
  
Kasumi et Kiba rejoignirent Les aspirants qui s'était regroupé par équipes et discuté de ce qui allait faire :   
  
Sasuke « bon, demain rendez vous à 9h00, zone d'entraînement 30, ok   
  
Ino : pas de problème (tu vas voir Sakura, c'est moi qu'il va embrasser la 1ere, j'arriverait a 8h30)   
  
Sakura : pour moi non plus (tu vas voir Ino, c'est moi qu'il va embrasser la 1ere, j'arriverais à 8h30)   
  
Sasuke : bien, sur ce (les 3 se séparent) »   
  
Hyo, Shikamaru et Shino se font des signe de la tête pendant 10minutes puis se séparent :   
  
Kankuro : « bon les gars, demain on s'entraîne ensemble ou chacun de son coté ?   
  
Xeno : on fait un jour sur 2   
  
Anzo : (il fait oui de la tête)   
  
Kankuro : et demain c'est quoi (putain y a pire que Gaara)   
  
Xeno : ensemble a 8h00 ici (Anzo fait oui de la tête)   
  
Kankuro : bon a demain (je tombe toujours sur les bizarres) »   
  
Les 3 aspirants se séparent :   
  
Daigo : « bon demain on fait comment ?   
  
Neji : ne prend pas les décisions pour les 3   
  
Daigo : c'est pour ça que je demande (les 2 aspirants se regarde dans les yeux et des éclairs en sorte)   
  
Temari (elle leurs tape sur la tête) : on est une équipe, demain on n'a qu'a se réunir ici et aller s'entraîner quelque pars   
  
Neji (se frottant la tête) : à quelle heure   
  
Daigo (se frottant la tête) : 9h00 me semble une bonne heure   
  
Temari : ça me vas et toi Neji (elle le foudroie du regard)   
  
Neji (appeuré) : ça me va »   
  
Les 3 aspirants se séparent :   
  
Tenten : « demain, on n'a qu'à aller a la zone 13 c'est un bon site pour s'échauffer   
  
Shoma : vers 9h00 me parait bien t'en pense quoi Fuma (putain ce regard me glace)   
  
Fuma : (il fait oui de la tête)   
  
Tenten : bon à demain alors »   
  
Les 3 aspirants se séparent :   
  
Batsu : « bon, si demain on s'entraînait ensemble   
  
Choji : cha me va (il mange en même temps) et toi Mika   
  
Batsu : (il est taré de lui parler)   
  
Mika : ok, ou et a quelle heure   
  
Choji : 10h00 devant le marchand de marron là bas (il le montre du doigt)   
  
Mika : a demain   
  
Batsu (pas rassuré) : oui a demain (qu'est ce quelle me fout les boules) »   
  
Les 3 aspirants se séparent :   
  
Rock Lee : « demain entraînement, on se dé@#%$ comment   
  
Gaara : on n'a qu'à fixer une heure et un lieu de rassemblement   
  
Kasumi : ok, vous pensez quoi de 8h00 devant l'auberge   
  
Rock Lee : plus c'est tôt mieux c'est pour moi, c'est ok   
  
Gaara : un entraînement à la fraîche me va   
  
Kasumi : bon c'est décidé, a demain   
  
Gaara : tu ne viens pas à l'auberge   
  
Kasumi : j'ai un truc à régler   
  
Gaara : comme tu veux, a demain »   
  
Les 2 aspirants partent et Kasumi attend que l'équipe 1 est finie :   
  
Naruto : « bon, on s'entraine en équipe mais ou et a quelle heure   
  
Kiba : je pense la zone 51 sera parfaite pour ce type d'entraînement, vers 9h00 me semble bien   
  
Hinata (rouge) : mais Naruto pour l'heure tu vas faire comment ?   
  
Kiba : elle a raison t'es jamais à l'heure, faut que tu loge chez l'un de nous   
  
Naruto : si ça dérange pas ça me va, Kiba tu peux préparer la chambre d'amis   
  
Kiba (géné) : heu, désolé mais y a déjà quelqu'un, va falloir que tu loge chez Hinata   
  
Hinata (rouge) : la chambre d'amis est libre mais faut voir avec mon père   
  
Naruto : bon, on va voir »   
  
Les 3 aspirants se séparent en 2 groupes, Kiba rejoint Kasumi pour la loger chez lui et Naruto va avec Hinata chez elle. 


	13. Histoire de Famille

Chapitre 13 : histoire de famille   
  
Kiba et Kasumi arrivaient devant la maison de Kiba :   
  
Kiba : « bon , on arrive , fait profil bas , car un chat dans la maison du clan Inuzuka c'est presque ironique   
  
Kasumi : ne t'en fait pas , tes parents seront au anges si tu ramène une fille chez toi, qu'ils s'en foutront du chat   
  
Kiba (rouge) : justement , tu croit qu'a 12 ans on ramène des fille chez soi , ils vont croire que j'ai préféré flirter que passer un examen important   
  
Kasumi : mais non , ça doit être tellement rare que t'es une copine, ils pourraient même faire couler le champagne   
  
Kiba (énervé) : si je veux une copine c'est pas toi que je prendrait   
  
Kasumi (énervé) : comme si je voulais un copain comme toi »   
  
Ils continuèrent a se disputer pendant un bon quart d'heure , leur disputes assez bruyante rameuta le père de Kiba qui revenait de missions :   
  
Père de Kiba : « hey Kiba , t'as une copine et tu te dispute avec , je croyais que t'était en examen , tu la encore foiré   
  
Kiba (énervé) : ce n'est pas ma copine , et non j'ai pas foiré mon exam   
  
Père de Kiba : c'est bien ça , si c'est pas ta copine c'est qui   
  
Kasumi : je m'appelle Kasumi , je passe aussi l'examen , je fait parti du village du brouillard   
  
Père de Kiba : et tu fait quoi ici , a part te disputé avec Kiba   
  
Kasumi : Kiba ma gentiment offert le gîte jusqu'à la 3eme épreuves   
  
Kiba : (gentiment, elle m'a pas trop donner le choix)   
  
Père de Kiba : c'est bien mais il va falloir voir ça avec ma femme , c'est elle qui verra si tu peut rester mais je pense qu'elle va être d'accord »   
  
Les 3 ninja rentrèrent dans la maison de Kiba , il traversèrent la maison pour se retrouver dans le jardin ou la mère de Kiba et quelques chien se trouvé , voyant les arrivant , la mère de Kiba s'approcha de Kasumi :   
  
Mère de Kiba : « tu ne serait pas la petite Kasumi   
  
Kasumi (étonné) : oui c'est ça , comment vous le savez ?   
  
Mère de Kiba : tu ne te souvient pas de nous , bon c'était il y a 10 ans a peut prés   
  
Père de Kiba : mais oui je me souvient maintenant, tu peut me rappeler ton nom de famille   
  
Kasumi : je fait parti du clan Kaidoh du village de Kiri   
  
Père de Kiba : et votre spécialité c'est les chats ninja , alors que nous c'est les chiens ninja ,montre nous ton compagnon   
  
Kasumi : bien sur , Edge vient (il sort de son sac pour se mettre sur son épaule )   
  
Mère de Kiba : il a bien changé depuis dix ans , bien qu'il ressemble encore a un chaton   
  
Kasumi : comment vous le connaissez ?   
  
Père de Kiba : tous les 20 ans nos 2 clans se retrouvent mais ne t'en fait pas c'est une rencontre amicale car nos 2 clans sont très proche , et cela fait 10 ans que la dernière rencontre a eu lieu et c'est la que l'on s'est vu , mais Kiba y était aussi mais bon il avait 2 ans comme toi et Akamaru ne devait pas être pas plus grand que Edge à l'époque , je me souvient que vous jouiez ensemble .   
  
Mère de Kiba : hum au fait tu fait quoi ici   
  
Kasumi : bin je me suis qualifié pour la 3eme épreuve et comme j'avais pas de logement Kiba m'a invité chez lui   
  
Mère de Kiba : c'est avec plaisir que nous t'accueillons pour la duré de ton séjours , Kiba te montrera ta chambre , elle juste a coté de la sienne   
  
Père de Kiba : et ce soir tu nous dira comment vont tes parents et comment ce sont passer les épreuves »   
  
Kiba et Kasumi partirent pour leurs chambres :   
  
Kiba : « hum c'est vraiment une coïncidence que nos 2 clan soit si proche   
  
Kasumi : oui et ça arrange bien nos affaire ( j'arrive pas a me souvenir de cette rencontre )   
  
Kiba ( il se tient devant une chambre ) : c'est ta chambre , la mienne est la (il la montre du doigt ), si t'a un problème tape a ma porte , je fait dormir un peu en attendant le repas ( et peut être que ça m'aidera a me souvenir de cette rencontre, mais déjà que de me souvenir d'une leçon c'est dur, alors un souvenir vieux de 10 ans)   
  
Kasumi : merci , dort bien faignant ( tu parle moi aussi je vais dormir un peu )   
  
Kiba (énervé) : c'est pas moi qui sait pas marché »   
  
Ils se disputèrent encore un bon quart d'heure et partirent dans leur chambres respective et se reposèrent un peu.   
  
Pendant ce temps Naruto et Hinata arriver devant la demeure des Hyuga, Neji était devant l'entré et s'approcha des 2 aspirants :   
  
Neji : « je peut savoir ce que tu fait la   
  
Naruto : bin , les 2 autres veulent pas que j'arrive a la bourre de chaque entraînement , ils ont décidés de me logé chez Hinata   
  
Neji : et pourquoi pas chez Kiba   
  
Naruto : il loge déjà quelqu'un   
  
Neji : et c'est qui ?   
  
Naruto : je sais pas , il a pas voulu le dire   
  
Hinata : il faut d'abord demander la permission a père   
  
Neji : oui , c'est lui qui décide   
  
Naruto : (comment Kurenai peut me comparer a ce mec autoritaire , comprend pas) »   
  
Les 3 aspirants rentrèrent dans la demeure des Huyga et se rendirent dans la salle de réception ou le père d'Hinata les attendait :   
  
Père d'Hinata : « bien , j'ai appris que vous allez tous passer la 3eme épreuves dans un mois , mais je ne comprend pas la présence du blondinet ( il le montre du doigt)   
  
Naruto (mal a l'aise) : heu c'est Hinata qui m'a invité   
  
Père d'Hinata (énervé ,le Byakugan en action) :COMMENT   
  
Hinata : attendait père, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyait , en fait Naruto a besoin d'être logé jusqu'à la 3eme épreuve   
  
Père d'Hinata (semblant s'être calmé) : et il croit que j'accepte n'importe qui ici même si ma fille me le demande   
  
Naruto (sur un ton ironique) : et je vous prouve ma valeur comment ?   
  
Neji : (non, ne le provoque pas , idiot)   
  
Père d'Hinata : facile par un petit combat , si tu tien assez longtemps contre moi, je te loge , si tu perd, tu disparaît de ma vu   
  
Naruto : ça me va »   
  
Les 4 ninja partirent vers le dojo .   
  
Arrivait au dojo le père d'Hinata montre un objet :   
  
Père d'Hinata : « ceci est un chronomètre , il est réglé sur 3 minutes , si tu tien ce temps c'est bon   
  
Naruto : juste 3 minutes facile   
  
Père d'Hinata : je ne croit pas »   
  
Les 2 combattants se mirent en garde et attendirent que le chronomètre se déclenche, sur le chronomètre on peut lire ,5,4,3,2,1,0.   
  
A ce moment ils se chargèrent dessus. 


	14. Fight!

Chapitre 14 : combat de génération   
  
Naruto composa sa technique de multiclonage et créa 10 clones :   
  
Naruto : alors papy t'en dis quoi de ça   
  
Neji : (et en plus il l'insulte)   
  
Hiasashi : c'est nul »   
  
Sur ses mots Hiasashi copia la technique de Naruto mais créa 11 clones :   
  
Hiasashi : « ce genre de technique on l'apprend a 5 ans dans notre clan, j'espère que tu a mieux a proposer blondinet »   
  
Les 11 clones de Hiasashi foncèrent sur Naruto et ses 10 clones, les clones de Naruto font match nul avec ceux de Hiasashi et les 20 clones disparaissent 10 secondes plus tard, il ne reste que Naruto se battant avec un clone de Hiasashi qui les regarde avec le Byakugan , Naruto arrive a s'en débarrasser mais ne voit pas Hiasashi dans son dos , Naruto se retourne trop tard , Hiasashi lui place la technique des Hyuga : fermeture des 64 points de sorti du chakra/pas sur du nom/, Hiasashi souriant attend que Naruto s'effondre mais a son grand étonnement Naruto disparaît dans un nuage de fumé :   
  
Hiasashi ( surpris ) : « comment, c'est impossible tu ne peut plus utilisé ton chakra   
  
Naruto (apparaissant dans le dos de Hiasashi ) : sauf si c'est un clone »   
  
Hiasashi se retourne mais est accueilli par le : Naruto combo ( il avait créé 5 autre clones pendant que Hiasashi attaqué le derniers clone), Hiasashi s'effondre au sol , mais 5 secondes plus tard il se relève :   
  
Hiasashi ( se frottant le menton) : « pas mal , mais contre le chef du clan Huyga il faudra mieux que ça (il regarde le chronomètre), hum il reste juste 1 minute , j'ai amplement le temps de te battre   
  
Naruto : les vieux faut toujours qu'il parle mais jamais d'action »   
  
Naruto avec ses 5 clones fonça sur Hiasashi , qui calmement en fermant les yeux concentra son chakra en lui , quand les clones arrivèrent sur lui , il relacha son chakra et détruisit les clone tout en éjectant Naruto quelque mètre plus loin, avant que Naruto touche le sol , Hiasashi créa 5 clones et plaça le : Naruto combo sur Naruto/ c'est un peu confus/, Naruto tomba lourdement sur le dos et semblait KO :   
  
Hiasashi : « je croit que l'on peut préparer la chambre d'ami   
  
Neji ( surpris) : pourquoi il est KO   
  
Hiasashi (montrant le chronomètre) : certes mais quand il a touché le sol le chronomètre avait fini d'écouler les 3minutes , Hinata amène le a sa chambre , et donne lui les soins requis   
  
Hinata : oui père( Hinata prend Naruto sur son dos et sors du dojo)   
  
Neji : pourquoi faite vous ça , vous avez gagné   
  
Hiasashi : non , c'est lui qui a gagné en tenant 3 minute contre moi comme convenu , et tu devrait savoir que ce n'est pas celui qui est debout qui est forcément le gagnant   
  
Neji (pas convaincu) : si vous le dites »   
  
Hinata arriva dans la chambre d'amis et posa Naruto sur le lit , elle le mis dans les draps et appliqua les leçons de Tsunade pour les 1er soins , elle rangea les affaire de Naruto ( ils avaient fait un crochet chez Naruto pour lui prendre ses affaires) dans la penderie et les commodes , puis continua a veiller sur lui a coté du lit.   
  
2 heures plus tard , Naruto se réveilla et vit que Hinata s'était endormie a la tête sur le lit en veillant sur lui :   
  
Naruto : « (je me souvient de pas grand chose juste que le vieux m'a collé la branlé de ma vie , c'est pas le clan le plus puissant pour rien , mais je comprend pas ce que je fait ici et pourquoi Hinata s'est endormie a mon chevet , je vais la réveiller en douceur ) »   
  
Naruto sorti du lit et réveilla gentiment Hinata en lui touchant l'épaule :   
  
Naruto : « Hinata ,réveille toi   
  
Hinata (beaucoup dans le coma) : non Naruto on est encore trop jeune   
  
Naruto (perplexe) : de quoi tu parle   
  
Hinata (complètement réveillé, rouge) : eu ,c'est rien c'est juste un rêve, tu va mieux j'était inquiète   
  
Naruto : il ne faut pas t'inquiété pour des mec comme moi   
  
Hinata (rouge, les doigt se touchant) : ( pour toi je m'inquiéterait tout le temps)   
  
Naruto : hum , tu peu m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé car j'ai un énorme trou après le combat   
  
Hinata : tu as tenu assez longtemps face a mon père , ce qui fait qu'il te permet de rester ici jusqu'à la fin de la 3eme épreuves , je t'ai porté jusque ici et t'ai administré les 1er soins   
  
Naruto : merci , je ne cause que des soucis   
  
Hinata (rouge) : non , ce n'est rien ( pour toi je ferait n'importe quoi), tu devrait te reposer encore un peu , on a du temps avant le repas , si tu as besoin de quelque chose ma chambre est juste a coté , tu n'auras qu'a tapé a la porte.   
  
Naruto : d'accord   
  
Hinata : a plus tard ( elle sort de la chambre de Naruto) »   
  
Naruto s'allongea sur les couvertures les mains derrière la tête, pensant a quelque chose :   
  
Naruto : « ( ce mec il m'a mis a terre en quelque minute, même mon Naruto combo l'a juste écorché , c'est impressionnant , dire que Hinata doit supporter la pression d'être la future chef de ce clan , elle a trop de courage ) »   
  
Naruto s'endormie quelque minute après ça, Hinata dans sa chambre se reposait tranquillement.   
  
Pendant ce temps a l'auberge l'ambiance était très détendu , on n'aurait pas cru que dans 1 mois se passait la dernière épreuves de l'examen, tous les aspirants étrangers se tenait autour d'une table et festoyaient avec des boissons (jus d'orange) et de la nourritures :   
  
Batsu : « allez c'est la fête, on est tous qualifié pour la dernière épreuves   
  
Shoma : trop cool , en plus j'ai une superbe fille dans mon équipe je sens que je vais adorer l'entraînement en équipe   
  
Daigo (buvant) : putain moi j'aurai préféré avoir Hinata   
  
Temari (dans le dos de Daigo) : (elle le tape sur la tête ) ça veut dire quoi ça , je suis pas bien moi ?   
  
Daigo (se frottant la tête, apeuré) : non, bien sur que non »   
  
Hyo, Xeno ,Fuma et Anzo ne parle pas mais font des signe de la tête quand on leur adresse la parole ( c'est plutôt rare) :   
  
Kankuro (a Gaara) : « t'as de la chance , ton équipe à l'air plus vivante que la mienne   
  
Gaara (a Kankuro ) : c'est sur j'ai 2 excitées comme coéquipiers , dont un que j'ai essayé de tuer   
  
Kankuro ( a Gaara ) : allez c'est de l'histoire ancienne , on a fait la paix avec Konoha et il nous accueille a bras ouvert   
  
Gaara ( a Kankuro) : ce qui m'étonne c'est la présence de 2 équipe du son , une a l'air sympa mais l'autre est vraiment obscure   
  
Kankuro ( vous savez a qui maintenant) : m'en parle pas , j'en est un dans mon équipe et il bouge jamais ses bras qu'on a jamais vu , d'ailleurs je me demande ce qu'il a sous son poncho , 3 bras ?   
  
Gaara : et il n'enlève jamais son demi masque comme fuma   
  
Kankuro : bah on s'en fout après tout , c'est la fête( il tend son verre)   
  
Gaara : c'est clair ( il trinque avec son frère)   
  
Temari (arrivant a coté d'eu) : hé ne m'oubliait pas ( elle trinque avec eux)   
  
Daigo : bé et moi ( il trinque avec eux) »   
  
Bref tous les aspirants étrangers trinquèrent ensemble et firent la fête toute l'après midi au grand dam du patron de l'auberge qui vu ses réserves de boissons et de bouffe chuté a grande vitesse :   
  
Patron de l'auberge( en pleur) : « snif mes réserves   
  
Shoma : hé patron on a besoin de plus de boisson   
  
Batsu : et de bouffe aussi   
  
Patron de l'auberge (en pleur) : j'arrive ( snif) »   
  
Bon laissons les fêtard de leur coté et voyons voir comment ça se passe du coté de chez Kiba.   
  
Kasumi avait fini de ranger ses affaires et s'ennuyait un peu , elle décida de visiter la maison de Kiba , elle descendit l'escaliers et alla jusqu'au grand jardin ou le père de Kiba jouait avec son chien( celui qui est borgne), elle alla dans le jardin, Edge était sur son épaule :   
  
Père de Kiba : « hé Kasumi , t'as fini de t'installer dans ta chambre, Kiba n'est pas avec toi   
  
Kasumi : non il dort   
  
Père de Kiba : quoi encore , il fait que dormir , attend un peu »   
  
Il donne un ordre a son chien qui s'en va dans la maison , quelque minute plus tard ,on entend Kiba criait puis quelque minute plus tard , le chien du père de Kiba revient avec Kiba dans sa bouche :   
  
Kiba : « je peut savoir pourquoi ton chien m'a réveillé et amener ici dans sa bouche j'ai pas eu le temps de me changer( il est en T-shirt et en caleçon)   
  
Père de Kiba : je croit que tu as mieux a faire que dormir , tu devrait faire visiter la maison a Kasumi , t'a le temps avant le diner   
  
Kiba : ok , mais dit a ton chien de me lâcher ( le père de Kiba fait un geste et le chien le lache), c'est mieux , bon Kasumi suit moi je vais te faire visiter   
  
Kasumi : merci , j'ai une question pourquoi vos chien n'attaquent t'ils pas Edge ?   
  
Père de Kiba : c'est simple c'est du au fait qu'il se connaisse , il se sont vu il y a 10 ans et il se souvienne de l'odeur   
  
Kasumi : ok »   
  
Kiba et Kasumi partirent dans la maison , la visite commença 


	15. La teuf

Chapitre 15 : c'est la fête   
  
Bon je vous gave pas avec la visite des différentes maisons , je laisse ça a votre imagination ,le temps passe et vient l'heure du repas, dans l'auberge la fête battant son plein( ils n'ont pas bougé de la journée ) certain aspirant eurent l'idée d'aller cherché les autres aspirants pour fêté leur réussite, quelque aspirants partirent les cherché, Daigo ne laissa aucune chance au autre et parti vers la demeure des Hyuga, Shoma parti chercher Tenten ,etc...   
  
Daigo arriva devant la demeure des Hyuga , un garde s'approche :   
  
Garde : « qu'elle sont tes affaires ici ?   
  
Daigo : je viens voir Hinata , pour lui dire un truc   
  
Garde : dis me le , j'irais la voir après   
  
Daigo : dite lui que tous les aspirants sont a l'auberge pour fêter leur réussite   
  
Garde : bien , je lui dirait , tu t'appelle comment ?   
  
Daigo : Daigo et je vient du village du son »   
  
Sur ce Daigo repartit a l'auberge, le garde parti a l'intérieure de le maison mais pour parler a Hiasashi :   
  
Hiasashi : « que ce passe t'il ?   
  
Garde : un aspirant vient de me confié un message pour Hinata   
  
Hiasashi : quel est ce message ?   
  
Garde : tous les aspirants sont a l'auberge pour fêter leur réussite, le jeune homme s'appelle Daigo et vient du village son   
  
Hiasashi : bien , va me chercher Neji   
  
Garde : oui maitre »   
  
Le garde s'en va et quelque minute plus tard Neji apparaît devant lui   
  
Neji : « que me voulez vous ?   
  
Hiasashi : tu connaît un certain Daigo   
  
Neji (énervé) : comment le connaissez vous , c'est membre du village du son et il a des vu sur Hinata   
  
Hiasashi (énervé) : COMMENT, il est fort au moins   
  
Neji : Naruto l'a battu difficilement , mais c'était un combat type taijutsu , je croit qu'il est du niveau de Naruto   
  
Hiasashi : pfuu , il a encore du chemin a faire alors , va prévenir Hinata et Naruto qu'ils peuvent aller faire la fête avec les autre aspirants a l'auberge , tu peut y aller aussi , bien sur   
  
Neji : bien j'y vais de ce pas »   
  
Neji parti vers la chambre de Naruto et celle de Hinata et frappa a leurs portes en même , Naruto et Hinata en sorti en même temps :   
  
Naruto : « que ce passe t'il c'est l'heure de manger   
  
Neji : mais non , tous les aspirants sont convié a l'auberge pour fêter leurs réussites, Hiasashi nous permet d'y aller, moi j'y vais et vous   
  
Naruto : pour faire la fête je dis jamais non tu viens Hinata , ça va être sympa   
  
Hinata : oui ça va nous permettre de décompresser, on devrait faire un crochet chez Kiba pour lui dire   
  
Naruto : excellente idée , avec lui la fête sera plus sympa »   
  
Les 3 aspirants partirent en direction de la maison de Kiba, pendant ce temps Shoma arrivait devant la maison de Tenten :   
  
Shoma ( répétant son texte) : bon salut , je suis un aspirant du village du brouillard et c'est pour savoir si Tenten pouvait venir a l'auberge car tous les aspirants fête leurs réussites , bon c'est dans la boite , aller c'est parti ( il frappe a la porte) »   
  
Quelque minute s'écoule , quand une femme ouvre la porte , elle doit mesurer 1m70 , elle ressemble a Lucy liu , elle est en robe chinoise :   
  
Mère de Tenten : « bonsoir tu veux quoi , jeune homme   
  
Shoma : ( non elle est trop bien sa mère) bonsoir c'est pour demander a Tenten si elle veut venir a l'auberge , tous les aspirants y sont convié pour fêter leurs réussites   
  
Mère de Tenten : ça me dérange pas , je vais lui demander son avis »   
  
Elle referme la porte , quelque minute s'écoule , et Tenten ouvre la porte :   
  
Tenten : « bon on est parti Shoma   
  
Shoma : d'accord »   
  
Les 2 aspirants partirent vers l'auberges.   
  
Batsu n'eu aucun mal a faire venir Choji (une promesse de bouffe a volonté, ça marche toujours),ils prirent en chemin Ino, Sakura ,Sasuke/hé oui/ et Shikamaru , puis les 5 aspirants prirent le chemin de l'auberge.   
  
Gaara lui avait décidé de cherché Rock Lee , il le convaincu en disant que Sakura serait la puis ils prirent le chemin de l'auberge.   
  
Neji, Naruto et Hinata arrivèrent devant la maison de Kiba :   
  
Naruto : « bon qui va demander   
  
Hinata : je m'en occupe ses parent ont l'habitude de me voir le chercher quand il est en retard pour les entraînements   
  
Neji : bien occupe toi de ça »   
  
Hinata s'approcha de la porte mais au moment de taper a la porte , elle s'ouvrit le père de Kiba était derrière :   
  
Père de Kiba : « hum j'avais bien senti une odeur familière , que veut tu Hinata a une heure si tardive , tu vient voir Kiba   
  
Hinata : non c'est pour lui dire que tous les aspirants font la fête a l'auberge et que Kiba peut venir si il veut   
  
Père d'Hinata : attend un peu je vais voir ce qu'il en pense »   
  
La porte se ferma , quelque minute plus tard , Kiba et Akamaru apparurent en même temps que Kasumi et Edge ce qui étonna Hinata , Neji et Naruto :   
  
Naruto : « alors c'est elle ton invité   
  
Kiba : c'est parce nos parents se connaissent qu'elle est logé chez moi   
  
Kasumi : ouais c'est dingue les coïncidences   
  
Neji : enfin bref , parton vers l'auberge »   
  
Les 5 aspirants partirent vers l'auberge.   
  
La bas la fête bas son plein.  
  
Naruto, Hinata ,Neji ,Kiba et Kasumi arrive a l'auberge , ou tous les autre aspirants font la fête , à peine Hinata passa la porte Que Daigo lui sauta/au sens figuré/ dessus :   
  
Daigo : « Ah , Hinata mon ange te voilà enfin , mon coeur meurtri t'attendait , une folle n'arrête pas de me frapper   
  
Temari (derrière Daigo) : c'est moi la folle ( elle le tape sur la têteavec un marteau marqué 100T )   
  
Daigo (se désincrustant du sol , apeuré) : mais non Temari chérie , je blague   
  
Temari (on fire ) : Temari ché...rie, de quel droit tu m'appelle comme ça ( elle le poursuit dans toute l'auberge avec son marteau)   
  
Kiba ( goutte de blazage) : bon je voie que l'ambiance est bonne , on va s'asseoir   
  
Naruto : allez c'est parti on fait la fête »   
  
Sur ses Naruto se téléporte a coté de Choji et commence a mangé , Kiba prend un siège et s'assoit , suivi de prés par Kasumi et les 2 commence a boire , Hinata va s'asseoir avec le groupe des filles (Ino ,Tenten, Sakura ,Temari quand elle poursuit pas Daigo,Mika bien qu'elle parle rarement), Neji lui va s'asseoir avec le groupe des muets ( Shino, Fuma, Anzo , Xeno , Hyo) afin pas très bavard on va dire , Rock Lee assure l'ambiance avec Batsu et Shoma par leur danse sur les tables , le seul a faire la gueule est le gérant qui commence a être en rade de jus de fruit .   
  
Le temps passe et 1 heure plus tard ce sont les sensei qui se joigne a la fête , mais le problème fut que Anko eu la brillante idée de faire un concours de celui qui boit le plus de bière entre les jeunes et les moins jeune , bien sur quand un concours est la presque tout le monde dit oui :   
  
Anko : « allez les jeunes , un p'tit concours de descente de bière , aujourd'hui cet fête   
  
Batsu : je veux bien mais si concours il y a , quel est le prix   
  
Anko , une nuit de folie avec moi   
  
Kiba : quoi c'est vrai   
  
Kasumi ( pas content) : ( quoi il suffit qu'une vieille fassent son numéro pour qu'il morde) et si c'est une fille   
  
Anko : alors ce sera avec Kakashi , pas vrai ( elle regarde Kakashi)   
  
Kakashi : (si je lui devait rien je pourrait dire non mais la ) eu oui oui   
  
Kurenai ( très intéressée) : bon ça se déroule comment   
  
Anko : c'est simple , 10 bières , un chrono le plus rapide gagne »   
  
Anko fut très convaincante ( le fait qu'elle ait amené son fouet doit y être pour quelque chose) car tous le monde y participa ( Anzo , Fuma et Kakashi avec une paille ).   
  
Le seul problème est que a 12 ans on tien mal l'alcool même si c'est que des bières, 1 heures plus tard l'auberges fut rempli de 24 cadavres dans des positions plus ou moins compromettantes ( hum un Ino-Sakura ou un Sasuke-Shino par exemple) , les sensei ont continué a carburé a autre chose que la bière ( plus c'est clair mieux c'est), ce qui donna au lendemain matin très tôt (5-6h du matin) approximativement une trentaine de cadavre dans l'auberge ce qui donna une bonne image des ninja en général , après ça ils repartirent tous chez eux pour allez s'entraîner quelque heure plus tard.   
  
Le réveil sonna chez Kiba , il était 7h30, Kiba mit un bon quart d'heure a émergé , le fait que Kasumi tapa a sa porte l'aida a totalement se réveiller :   
  
Kasumi : « allez la loque , debout tu doit t'entrainer avec ton équipe   
  
Kiba ; c'est bon j'arrive »   
  
Kiba se lève direction la douche , il croise Kasumi qui bizarrement a la pêche , elle dit au revoir et s'en va rejoindre son équipe , Kiba lui fit coulé une douche et failli s'endormir dessous , mais Akamaru le réveilla en le mordant gentiment.   
  
Du coté de la maison des Hyuga , le lendemain fut aussi rude pour Naruto , Neji ei Hinata , les 3 se retrouvèrent pour le p'tit dej , Hinata n'était pas encore passait a la douche et avait un super épi ( une pointe ) et avait des cernes de 3 kilomètre/minimun/ , Neji lui n'avait pas ses cheveux attaché et avait tout le mal du monde pour voir et mangé correctement a cause de ses cheveux , Naruto avait les yeux explosé/carrément/ comme quand on reste trop très de la télé , Hiasashi heureusement n'était pas la , sinon pour expliqué ces tête ça aurait été folklo, bref le petit dej passa lentement et sans parole rythmé au son des céréales .A 8h45 , les 3 se séparent pour se rendre a leur lieu de rendez vous , Neji a la place principale de Konoha , Naruto et Hinata a la zone 51 .   
  
Pour les aspirants logé a l'auberge , on a eu droit a de superbe tête ( imaginez seulement Gart de Wayne World , gardez sa coiffure et vous avez Temari lendemain de fête ), Shoma n'était pas fixé question vu et se prit de plein fouet la porte de la salle de bain ce qui lui valu un pansement sur le nez et les raillerie des autres, il semblerait que Batsu devait être au AA(Alcoolique Anonyme) pour sa superbe prestance on aurait pas dit qu'il avait fait la fête hier ,Kankuro avait de telle cerne qu'il n'eu pas besoin de maquillage, Gaara donnait l'impression de le voir 6 mois plus tôt( il fit peur au client), pendant le p'tit dej collectif certain dormaient sur la table (Anzo , Xeno , Daigo jusqu'à que Temari le réveille d'un coup de marteau 1000T) , d'autre mirent une branlée au café , puis quand l'heure d'aller s'entraîner arriva , chacun parti vers leur lieu de rendez vous.   
  
A la zone 51 les 3 aspirants /Hinata, Kiba et Naruto pour ceux qui suivent pas au fond/ étaient parti pour un concours de celui qui se décrochera la machoire le 1er :   
  
Kiba : bon OUUAAAAA(il baille ) , on commence par quoi   
  
Naruto : sait pas OOOOUUUUUAAAAA, on s'échauffe un peu   
  
Hinata : on OOOOOUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAA/ c'est Hinata qui gagne le concours/ devrait peu être choisir un chef pour le groupe comme ça ce sera plus simple pour coordonné nos attaque   
  
Naruto : excellente idée , et je croit être le plus qualifié pour ce poste   
  
Kiba : hum excuse moi , mais c'est moi le plus qualifié , je l'était déjà avec le groupe 8   
  
Naruto : c'était pas Shino   
  
Kiba (énervé) : non c'était moi et dans ton groupe c'était pas Sasuke   
  
Naruto (énervé) : non c'était moi »   
  
Bref les 2 se battait du regard et Hinata avait toute les peine du monde a les retenir, cette scène dura bien 30 minute jusqu'à que Iruka arriva :   
  
Iruka : « je vois que vous n'avait pas évolué depuis l'académie , c'est quoi la raison futile de votre dispute cette fois , qui va ramener Hinata chez elle   
  
Hinata (rouge) : euh non , c'est pour choisir un chef pour notre équipe   
  
Iruka : Kiba et Naruto n'arrive pas a se mettre d'accord je vois j'ai justement quelque chose qui vous permettra de choisir   
  
Kiba et Naruto : c'est quoi » 


	16. C'est

Chapitre 17 : et le chef de l'équipe est...   
  
Iruka sorti de son sac un livre intitulé « comment choisir un bon leader » et l'ouvrit :   
  
Iruka : « bon 1ere chapitre un bon leader doit être un fin stratège   
  
Naruto : ça sert a rien la stratégie , seul la force compte   
  
Kiba : oui il a raison   
  
Iruka : je vois que ce n'est pas la peine de batailler sur le 1er chapitre , c'est Hinata qui avait les meilleures note des 3 et je vois que ça n'a pas changé, bon 2eme chapitre un leader doit être capable de resté concentré même au milieu d'un combat   
  
Naruto : la je croit que c'est moi   
  
Kiba : arrête c'est moi   
  
Iruka : bien sur les 2 Mr carefree( je m'en foutiste) de l'académie , bon 3eme chapitre un leader doit être charismatique ( il regarde les 3 aspirants), hum je croit qu'il y a match nul pour le charisme   
  
Naruto ( perplexe) : c'est quoi le charisme ?   
  
Kiba : c'est pas la beauté   
  
Iruka : je voie que y en a qui suivent pendant les cour d'histoire , ça fait plaisir , hum Hinata explique leur   
  
Hinata : euh oui, le charisme est l'aura que certaine personne possède , une personne charismatique fait des choix et tout le monde suit son choix , bref le charisme permet de diriger des troupe sans que celle ci pose des question   
  
Iruka : en gros c'est ça   
  
Kiba et Naruto : rien compris   
  
Hinata (déçu) : j'ai essayé au moins   
  
Iruka : c'est rien Hinata ils sont trop bête pour comprendre , bon chapitre 4 un leader doit être fort pour influer du courage au troupe , bon la il va falloir me montrer vos progrès , aller a l'entraînement » .   
  
Sur ce les 3 aspirants commencèrent leurs entraînements sous les yeux de Iruka .   
  
Pendant ce temps les autres équipes étaient confronté au choix d'un chefs pour leurs équipes , pour l'équipe 7 (Daigo ,Neji , Temari) les discutions vont bon train entre Daigo et Neji même après l'arriver de Ibiki pour leur expliquer comme choisir un bon chef :   
  
Daigo (énervé) : « arrêté j'était déjà le leader de mon groupe et on a rempli toutes les missions , je suis le meilleur choix   
  
Neji (énervé) : c'est moi le meilleur choix , j'ai dirigé une équipe pendant plus 1 ans et rempli des missions de type C sans problème   
  
Ibiki : ce n'est comme ça qu'on choisi un chef   
  
Daigo (énervé) : alors c'est comment scar face   
  
Ibiki (énervé) : je croit que tu a envie d'avoir la même petit , viens je vais te montrer une salle bien sympa   
  
Daigo ( apeuré) : euh non , je m'excuse je me suis emporté   
  
Ibiki : c'est mieux , bon il faut choisir un leader pour votre équipe   
  
Neji : et comment on fait ?   
  
Temari ( elle était assise sur l'herbe regardant les 2 autre bataillé , elle apparaît derrière eu) : on fait comme ça ( elle les tape si fort sur la tête qu'il s'incruste dans le sol) des contestations   
  
Daigo et Neji ( se désincrustant du sol) : non au chef   
  
Temari : voilà c'est fait aller a l'entraînement   
  
Ibiki : hum , ton style me plait , tu veux pas changer de village et rentrer dans ma section , je suis sur que tu t'y plairais   
  
Temari : on verra après la 3eme épreuves. »   
  
Les 3 aspirants s'entraîner sous les yeux amusé de Ibiki .   
  
Pour l'équipe 6 (Sasuke, Ino, Sakura) le choix fut très rapide et Sasuke fut choisi /quoi vous pensiez a qui d'autre/,avant même que Kakashi arrive pour les aider a choisir   
  
L'équipe 2 (Mika, Choji, Batsu) choisi son chef de manière assez étrange ( en jouant au dé) et le vainqueur fut Choji ( avec un double 6), c'est Asuma qui a eu l'idée   
  
L'équipe 4 (Shikamaru, Shino, Hyo ) aider par Ariost ( he's back) choisi son leader par un tournoi de Go et d'échec préférant un excellent stratège comme chef , finalement c'est Shikamaru qui fut choisi malgré ses réticences ( galère d'être chef)   
  
L'équipe 5(Anzo, Xeno, Kankuro) aidé par Gai /cherché l'erreur/ choisi Kankuro comme leader (comment je ne sait pas même moi)   
  
L'équipe 3 (Fuma, Shoma, Tenten) aider par Ebisu choisi Tenten comme chef , a 2 vote contre 1 (Fuma)   
  
L'équipe 8 (Kasumi, Gaara, Rock Lee) fut aidée par Kurenai :   
  
Kuranai : « bon commençons le choix du chef , 1er chapitre »   
  
Bon pas la peine de faire un dessin pour la suite , le vote fut fait d'abord a main levé mais comme Gaara triché en utilisant le sable pour créer de nouvelle main ,Kurenai choisi Kasumi comme leader de l'équipe pour ses différente qualité ( et le fait que soit une fille, bien qu'elle dit ne pas faire de favoritisme).   
  
De retour a la zone 51( surnommé X-files ou roswelt ) ou les 3 aspirants se son réunit autour de Iruka pour écouter son verdict :   
  
Kiba : « alors vous avez choisi notre leader   
  
Naruto : aller dites mon nom ça suffira   
  
Iruka : bien celui qui a les meilleur capacité de chef est... 


	17. Le Compte A Rebours

Chapitre 18 : le compte a rebours avant la 3eme épreuve commence   
  
Revenons quelque instant plus tôt :   
  
Iruka : « bien celui qui a les meilleur capacité de chef est...Hinata   
  
Hinata, Kiba et Naruto (surpris) : COMMENT   
  
Iruka : elle a un bon niveau en stratégie , son clan est un clan puissant , et je l'ai vu prendre de bonne décision au bon moment , pas comme vous 2 , vous avez trouvé le moyen de vous rentrer dedans en évitant un piège, heureusement que Hinata soit une des meilleures élèves de Tsunade pour vous soigner.   
  
Kiba : boh après tout je m'en fou et Hinata est un meilleur choix que Naruto   
  
Naruto ( en colère ) : et que toi aussi   
  
Kiba : (pas content) : comment »   
  
Ils passèrent la matinée a se battre sous les yeux de Iruka et Hinata :   
  
Iruka : « je croit que tu va avoir du mal a dresser ces 2 garçons très talentueux mais avec un ego proportionnel , bon pendant qu'ils continu a se battre on mange ( il sort 2 plats ), ça devrait les calmer   
  
Hinata : oui , commençons »   
  
Les 2 mangèrent , puis furent rejoins par les 2 autres attiré par la bouffe :   
  
Kiba : « une pause et je te met ta branler   
  
Naruto : je suis pas fatigué moi , on peut y repartir quand tu veux   
  
Kiba : alors c'est parti   
  
Iruka : un instant vous vous battrez le ventre plein   
  
Naruto : t'as de la chance   
  
Kiba : hé c'est ma ligne »   
  
Bref le reste de la journée fut une suite de combat entre Kiba et Naruto sous les yeux de Iruka et Hinata qui se faisait quelque parti de jeux différents ( Go, échec , jeux de carte varié).   
  
Du coté des autres groupe l'entraînement est mieux suivi .   
  
enfin quand on regarde l'équipe 7 c'est plutôt une variante du jeux de massacre avec Temari courant après Daigo ou Neji un marteau 100T a la main , Ibiki lui s'amuse bien a les regarder.   
  
L'équipe 2 passa son temps a manger des marron devant l'échoppe ( hé oui faut suivre le chef).   
  
L'équipe 4 elle s'entrainé parfaitement et sans rechigné ( a part Shikamaru bien sur).   
  
L'équipe 6 vu plutôt l'affrontement entre Ino et Sakura pendant que Sasuke s'entraîné avec Kakashi.   
  
L'équipe 3 ne montra pas de problème et suivait bien les ordre de Tenten et les avis de Ebisu.   
  
L'équipe 5 s'entraîner sous le commandement de Kankuro ( pas rassuré) et les avis de Gai ( toujours souriant).   
  
L'équipe 8 utilisa les clone de sable de Gaara comme punching ball et suivait bien les conseil de Kurenai.   
  
Bref chaque équipe s'entraîner( façon de parler) a leur façon.   
  
La nuit commencé a tombé et ni Kiba ni Naruto n'était tombé , Kasumi avait rejoint Iruka et Hinata au rang de spectateur :   
  
Kasumi : ils se battent depuis combien de temps   
  
Hiruka (regardant sa montre) : facile 10h en comptant le matin   
  
Kasumi : et il ont pas fini , ils se battent pourquoi au fait ?   
  
Hiruka : je dirait pour le titre du ninja le plus idiot mais pour moi il y a math nul   
  
Kasumi : pourtant Kiba se défend pas mal dans ce secteur   
  
Kiba ( se tournant vers Kasumi) : Hé j'ai entendu( il prend une bonne droite de Naruto)   
  
Naruto : j'ai gagner ( triomphant il lève les bras et se prend a son tour une droite de Kiba )   
  
Kasumi : finalement ils sont aussi idiot l'un que l'autre, tu croit pas Hinata   
  
Hinata (rouge, géné) : euh non , ils ne sont pas si idiot   
  
Kasumi : faut pas toujours les défendre a ces idiots »   
  
Quelque minute plus tard Naruto et Kiba se touchèrent en même temps par un coup de poing a la tête et s'écroulèrent en même temps :   
  
Iruka : « Match nul , ils sont aussi idiot l'un que l'autre , bon Kasumi t'as qu'à prendre Kiba et Hinata se charge de Naruto , je vous laisse on a une réunion de tous les responsables de la 3eme épreuve ( il s'en va dans un nuage de feuille)   
  
Kasumi : bon on prend nos homme Hinata   
  
Hinata ( rouge) : euh , oui   
  
Kasumi : c'est trop mignon comment tu rougi a chaque fois que l'on parle des garçons »   
  
Les 2 filles prirent les garçon sur leur dos et prirent le chemin de leur maison.   
  
Kasumi arriva devant la maison de Kiba et rentra , dedans le père de Kiba discuté avec sa femme :   
  
Père de Kiba (voyant Kiba sur le dos de Kasumi) : que c'est t'il passé   
  
Kasumi : oh rien cet idiot ne sait pas quand s'arrêtait   
  
Mère de Kiba : comme d'habitude , tu n'a qu'a l'allongé sur son lit , il récupèrent vite il sera sur pied d'ici 30 minute   
  
Kasumi : bien »   
  
Kasumi monta jusqu'à la chambre de Kiba et le déposa sur le lit et en profita pour fouillez sa chambre et trouva des photo du groupe 8 (Kiba, Shino, Hinata ,Kurenai) , des photo de Kiba et Hinata , Kiba et Kurenai et puis elle vit une photo de Kiba a 2ans , ce fut comme un choc , elle se souvint de cette réunion avec les 2 clan , et la promesse que les 2 enfants avait fait ce jours la :   
  
Kasumi : « ( mais oui , on s'était promis de se marier quant on sera des classes supérieure , comment j'ai pu oublié ça , je me demande si il s'en souvient , bah j'attendrait qu'il passe classe moyenne pour lui dire) »   
  
Kasumi s'en alla de la chambre de Kiba avec un joli sourire sur le visage , et regagna sa chambre.   
  
Hinata arriva devant la demeure des Hyuga , un garde alla a sa rencontre :   
  
Garde : maitresse que c'est t'il passer , pourquoi votre invité est t'il dans cet état, avez vous subit une embuscade d'un clan ennemie /il en rajoute un peu/   
  
Hinata : non , il s'est juste trop entraîner , je le ramène a sa chambre   
  
Garde : laissait moi faire ça , une personne de votre rang ne doit pas s'abaisser a faire ce genre de chose /c'est un peu un lèche cul/   
  
Hinata non c'est bon cela ne me dérange   
  
Garde : bien si vous le dites , je m'inquiétais car Neji est rentré avec la tête et le corps en sang , il doit être dans sa chambre si vous voulez prendre de ses nouvelles »   
  
Hinata lui fit oui de la tête et rentra chez elle .Elle déposa naruto sur son lit lui mit un mouchoir mouillé sur le front et parti voir l'état de Neji , elle tapa a sa porte et rentra , dedans elle vu sa petite soeur et Neji parlé un peu , Neji avait le visage comme un boxeur après 12 round , sa tête ressemblait a un fakir a cause des bandages et le corps a une momie, ce qui fit rigoler Hinata :   
  
Neji ( pas content) : « et ça te fait rire   
  
Hinata : désolé , comment ça t'es arrivé , une vingtaine de ninja t'es tombé dessus par surprise   
  
Neji (géné) : euh non , c'est (inaudible)   
  
Hinata : qui j'ai pas entendu   
  
Neji ( plus fort) : TEMARI   
  
Hinata ( surprise , les yeux exorbité) : Temari ( elle explose de rire) ah ah ah non quand je vais le dire au autre   
  
Neji ( pas content ) : ( il essaye de bouger ) aie si tu aie le aie fait aie   
  
Hinata : c'est bon je le dirait pas repose toi »   
  
Elle laisse Neji avec sa petite soeur :   
  
Hinata : « (éh bien heureusement que je suis pas avec elle ,Daigo doit être dans le même état) »   
  
Elle rentre dans sa chambre va se doucher.   
  
Iruka arrive dans la salle de réunion ou l'attendait les autre ninja :   
  
Asuma : « t'arrive a être plus en retard que Kakashi c'est un record   
  
Iruka : c'est que Kiba et Naruto se sont battu pendant toute la journée   
  
Kakashi : et qui a gagner   
  
Iruka : math nul , il se sont effondré e n même temps   
  
Kurenai : et qui ils ont choisi comme leader   
  
Iruka : Hinata   
  
Tsunade : c'est le meilleur choix du trio   
  
Iruka : et pour les autre c'est qui leurs leaders   
  
Ariost : Look le tableau ( il montre un tableau du doigt) »   
  
Equipe 1 : Hinata   
  
Equipe 2 : Choji   
  
Equipe 3 : Tenten   
  
Equipe 4 : Shikamaru   
  
Equipe 5 : Kankuro   
  
Equipe 6 : Sasuke   
  
Equipe 7 : Temari   
  
Equipe 8 : Kasumi   
  
Iruka : « et on a la parité en plus c'est cool , mais comment Choji est devenu leader ?   
  
Asuma (décontract) : en jouant au dé   
  
Iruka (les yeux exorbité ) : EN JOUANT AU DE , c'est important un leader   
  
Asuma : tu va voir , il va faire des étincelles   
  
Iruka : j'imagine que pour Sasuke et Temari ce fut facile   
  
Ariost : well , now le compte a rebours jusqu'a la 3eme épreuves begin. 


	18. Bon si on s'entrainait pour changer?

Chapitre 19 : l'entraînement commence vraiment ( enfin j'espère)   
  
Naruto fut réveillé par le bruit de quelqu'un tapant a la porte :   
  
Naruto ( dans le coltar total) : c...c'est qui   
  
Hinata : c'est l'heure de se lever Naruto , on doit rejoindre Kiba dans 1 heures   
  
Naruto (encore dans le coltar) : m'en fou me recouche   
  
Neji : je ne croit pas ( il appui sur une télécommande) »   
  
Le fait d'appuyer sur gros bouton rouge fit que le lit de Naruto le catalpulta sur le mur en face , laissant Naruto incrustait dedans :   
  
Hinata : mais Ne...Neji t'es pas obligé d'être si violent   
  
Neji : ba c'est toi qui m'a demandé de poser ce mécanisme avant hier soir pour que Naruto soit sur de réveiller   
  
Hinata : avant hier soir c'était le soir ou on a fait la fête   
  
Neji : oh /quel réparti ce Neji/ »   
  
Hinata rentra dans la chambre de Naruto pour voir Naruto par terre et son impact dans le mur :   
  
Naruto : « fallait dire que si je me levait pas le lit était une catapulte   
  
Hinata (rouge) : o...oui , c...c'est vrai j'ai oublié de te le dire , tu ne m'en veux pas trop ( elle fait une tête triste)   
  
Naruto : (comment je pourrait t'en vouloir) non bien sur mais enlève le car demain il risque de refonctionné   
  
Neji : bon on va prendre le p'tit dej »   
  
Les 3 aspirants arrivèrent dans la salle a manger , ils prirent rapidement leur p'tit dej et repartirent dans leur chambre pour se doucher , 30 minutes plus tard ils se retrouvèrent devant la demeure des Hyuga et partirent chacun de leur coté .   
  
Chez Kiba , Kasumi tapait a la porte de la chambre de Kiba qui ne répondait que par grognement ( en fait il est trop crevé pour articuler),Kasumi fatigué de taper a la porte rentra dans la chambre de Kiba , la seule chose que Kiba vu a ce moment la fut Kasumi avançant vers lui puis quelques secondes plus tard c'est la douche froide, Kiba surpris sauta hors du lit :   
  
Kiba (trempe) : AAAAAHHHH c'est glacé   
  
Kasumi (écroulé de rire) : ahahah mortel , la tête que t'as   
  
Kiba : ah ça te fait rire attend , (il fait des signes de ses mains ) suiton : la bulle d'eau ( une bulle d'eau apparaît dans sa main )   
  
Kasumi (pas rassuré) : hé c'était une blague   
  
Kiba (sourire sadique) : je sais ( il lui lance et la touche en plein dans la tête) ahahah , tu devrait voir ta tête   
  
Kasumi (pas contente) : ça va se payé ( elle compose des signes de ses mains) Suiton : les bulles d'eau ( 4 bulles d'eau apparaissent dans ses mains) »   
  
Ils firent une bataille d'eau pendant un bon quart d'heure et nettoyèrent la chambre pendant un autre quart d'heure car ils ne maîtriser pas bien le nettoyage a sec no jutsu /très pratique/, ils prirent leurs douches et partirent vers leur lieu d'entrainement respectif.   
  
A l'auberge , certain aspirants gueulait car quelqu'un avait laissé du sable dans la douche , tous les regards se tournèrent vers Gaara qui avait bizarrement disparu depuis quelques minutes /étrange/ , sinon Daigo ne voulait pas se réveillé car ils disait que le matin il faisait de très beau rêve d'Hinata et lui /style jardin de fleur minimun/ mais comme vous l'imaginé il fini la tête incrusté dans le sol et le lit fracassé en deux par le marteau 1000T de Temari , Batsu et Shoma glandé aussi au lit mais après le résultat de Daigo et le fait que Temari s'approchait d'eu , ils se levèrent sans problème , Kankuro avait disparu aussi , en fait il était sur le toit a discuter avec Gaara :   
  
Kankuro : « pfuu, Temari est de plus en plus violente c'est bizarre et d'ou elle sort sa collection de marteau , elle l'avait pas au village   
  
Gaara : je croit que c'est Anko qui lui a donné   
  
Kankuro : j'espère qu'elle va pas lui ressembler sinon bonjour le stress au village   
  
Gaara : je croit qu'elle a une raison pour agir de cette façon , n'oublie pas qu'au village elle a toujours été seule car aucune fille ne voulait lui parler car elle était ma soeur , même pour toi ce fut difficile , je suis désolé   
  
Kankuro : arrête , c'est de l'histoire ancienne , maintenant on a plein d'amis ici et on y reste pour un mois , on ferait mieux d'en profiter un max , au fait c'est toi le sable dans les douche   
  
Gaara (géné) : ben j'était pas bien réveillé et j'ai oublié d'enlever l'armure de sable , avec l'eau , l'armure a fondu et le résultat fut ce que tu a vu   
  
Kankuro (mort de rire): ahahah , c'est nul   
  
Gaara ( mort de rire) : ahahahah , j'suis désolé »   
  
Bref ça glande sec a l'auberge qui ressemble plus a un camp de vacances qu'a un lieu de repos pour les aspirants , mais y en qu'un qui fait la gueule c'est le gérant, les aspirants partirent chacun de leur coté pour rejoindre leurs équipes.   
  
Ino et Sakura était arrivé en avance et attendait que Sasuke arrive :   
  
Ino : « tu peut pas t'empêcher d'arriver a la même heure que moi   
  
Sakura : t'es sur que c'est pas l'inverse   
  
Ino : comment »   
  
Elle bataillèrent pendant un petit moment jusqu'à que Sasuke arrive avec Asuma :   
  
Ino : pourquoi Asuma est avec toi   
  
Asuma : on a juste décidé d'une rotation pour les différents groupes et qu'il n'y ait pas d'équipes avantagé , bref aujourd'hui c'est moi qui supervise   
  
Sakura : c'est a dire   
  
Asuma : vous vous entraîner je regarde ( en fumant ma clope)   
  
Ino : y a des chose qui change pas »   
  
L'équipe 6 s'entraina donc sous le regard de Asuma .   
  
L'équipe 7 /z'avez qu'à suivre/ était superviser par Anko :   
  
Anko : « alors les jeune en forme je vous ait préparé un petit programme pour aujourd'hui ( elle montre une feuille de papier avec des exercices plutôt balaise pour un aspirant)   
  
Daigo : hum c'est ça facile   
  
Neji : j'ai du mal a le dire mais il a raison ( les 2 se font fouetter par Anko ) aieeeuuuu   
  
Anko : on conteste pas on agis allez, regardez Temari a déjà commencé »   
  
Ça allait être une autre journée rude pour l'équipe 7.   
  
Les équipe 2,3,4 et 5 /c'est pas le quarté mais presque/ eurent un entraînement sans surprise.   
  
L'équipe 8 fut supervisée par Gai pour le grand bonheur de Rock Lee , Gaara et Kasumi goûtèrent a l'entraînement style Gay euh Gai /houps/ c'est a dire 1000pompes , 1000 abdos , 50 kilomètres, etc...:   
  
Kasumi ( a Gaara) : « c'est quoi ce type   
  
Gaara ( a Kasumi) : pour certain il parait que c'est un démon de l'effort physique »   
  
Il n'y avait que Lee qui apprécia la journée .   
  
L'équipe 1 fut coaché par Kurenai :   
  
Kurenai : « aujourd'hui c'est moi qui supervise , je vais essayé de corriger vos défaut   
  
Kiba : ça va être vite fait j'en ai pas   
  
Naruto : moi n'on plus , on peut allez se reposer dans l'herbe   
  
Kurenai : justement c'est vous 2 qui en avait le plus , bon Hinata tu t'entraîne avec Naruto pour que vous perfectionné votre vitesse de réaction , Kiba tu me suis »   
  
Naruto et Hinata commencèrent a s'entraîner ensemble , Kiba suivit Kurenai jusqu'à arriver devant 2 énorme block de pierre :   
  
Kiba : « et je suis sensée faire quoi , un menhir ou un dolmen   
  
Kurenai : idiot , tu va essayé de faire ça ( elle concentre son chakra dans sa main et brisa 1 block d'un seul coup de poing )   
  
Kiba : facile ne partait pas trop loin je serais pas long   
  
Kurenai : on verra »   
  
Kurenai s'en alla sur une branche d'arbre pour se reposer un peu en regardant des photos de Kakashi /rrrroooohhh/, le temps passait elle entendait le bruit de Naruto et Hinata s'entraînant et rigolant ensemble d'un coté et les injures diverse de Kiba de l'autre coté :   
  
Kurenai : « ( Kiba aura du mal car il manque de concentration et de patience et pour cette technique c'est le plus important, mais je pensait pas entendre de tel mot sortir de sa bouche , je me demande si un jour il se trouvera une copine) »   
  
Un silence s'installa puis Kurenai éclata de rire :   
  
Kurenai ( morte de rire) : « ahahahah ( Kiba avec une fille c'est impossible) »   
  
Kurenai continua a regarder les photo de la soirée d'avant hier soir , elle vit les 24 cadavres d'aspirant et ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant la tête de certain (shino-Sasuke en tête) puis elle vit Akamaru arriver sur la branche ou elle se trouvait :   
  
Kurenai : « tu en a marre de ton maître et de ses injure multiples ( Akamaru lui fit oui de la tête) , aller vient te reposer ici ( elle lui montre son ventre ) »   
  
Akamaru arriva sur le ventre de Kurenai , qui le caressa allègrement et lui gratta les oreilles , Akamaru lui lécha les bras et les doigts puis s'aventura vers ses jambes :   
  
Kurenai : « vilain garçon , c'est ton maître qui t'apprend ça »   
  
Bizarrement Kurenai remarqua que Kiba n'avait pas insulté quelque chose depuis longtemps et fit un jutsu d'annulation et vis Akamaru disparaître dans un nuage de fumé pour faire apparaître Kiba :   
  
Kiba ( mal) : t'as vu j'ai fait des progrès en technique de camouflage   
  
Kurenai ( des éclairs sortent de sa mains) : j'ai un nouveau programme pour toi , idiot ( elle le satellise et de Kiba il ne reste qu'un point dans le ciel ) »   
  
Kiba fini accroché a un arbre pour servir de cible pour l'équipes 1 et Kurenai :   
  
Kiba : « c'était juste une blague , pitié   
  
Kurenai : je ne vais pas te tuer , juste te blessé »   
  
Elle lance un kunai qui atterri entre les jambes de Kiba a quelque centimètre de ce que vous savez :   
  
Kiba : « hé ça va pas de viser la   
  
Kurenai : hum normalement ça devait toucher plus haut »   
  
L'équipe 1 s'entraîna donc a essayé de choper Kiba a un point stratégique. 


	19. Entrainement suite

Chapitre 20 : l'entraînement (suite)   
  
Vers la fin de la journée , Kiba continuait de servir de cible à Kurenai sous le regard de Naruto et Hinata qui se reposaient dans l'herbe :   
  
«Naruto : « je croit que l'on finir en équipe de 2 si elle continu comme ça   
  
Hinata : hihi (rire discret) non ce n'est pas la 1ere fois qu'il sert de cible a notre sensei   
  
Naruto : ça fait combien de fois déjà   
  
Hinata : hum , 10 fois je croit , et il en est toujours sorti vivant   
  
Naruto : et en combien de morceaux   
  
Hinata : 2 ou 3   
  
Naruto (surpris) : quoi   
  
Hinata ( rigole ) : hihihi c'était pour plaisanter   
  
Naruto (mort de rire) : ahahah c'est excellent »   
  
Ils continuèrent a rigoler jusqu'à que Kasumi les rejoigne :   
  
Kasumi : « vous avez l'air de bien rigoler , mais ou est passé Kiba   
  
Naruto : oh il est la bas ( il montre l'arbre ou Kiba est attaché du doigt)   
  
Kasumi ( goutte d'eau derrièrela tête) : et je peux savoir ce qu'il fait avec toutes ces armes planté a coté de lui et sur lui   
  
Naruto : c'est Kurenai qui le puni   
  
Kasumi :et pourquoi ?   
  
Naruto : faut voir avec Kurenai »   
  
Kasumi s'en alla vers l'endroit ou Kurenai se trouvé :   
  
Kurenai : « hé Kasumi , ça va tu vient perfectionner ton lancer sur une cible vivante   
  
Kasumi : peut être ça dépend la raison pourquoi il est attaché »   
  
Kurenai lui raconte les faits :   
  
Kasumi : « comment. Il a fait ça (elle prend 3 shurikens et les lance sur Kiba ils atterrisse autour de sa tête)   
  
Kiba (pas rassuré) : hé pas la tête t'as failli me décoiffer   
  
Kasumi : tu risque de perdre autre chose tes cheveux   
  
Kiba : hé c'est pas du jeux j'suis attaché   
  
Kurenai (regard sadique): mais ce n'est pas un jeux , c'est la SANCTION /millénaire/ »   
  
1 heure plus tard Kiba fur libéré de ses liens , et rentra chez lui avec Kasumi , Kurenai contente de s'etre défoulé sur Kiba parla un peu avec Naruto en privé :   
  
Kurenai : « alors tu as trouvé une réponse , as tu trouvé la différence entre Hiasashi et toi ?   
  
Naruto : oui , il est bien plus fort que moi   
  
Kurenai (sur un ton bien froid) : je ne parle pas par rapport a toi idiot mais par rapport a Hinata , si tu reste si égoiste tu ne risque pas de trouvé comme ça à regarder que ton nombril   
  
Naruto (prit un gros abattage) : je vais trouver ( je doit trouver)   
  
Kurenai : bien je vous laisse »   
  
Elle s'en va et Naruto rejoint Hinata puis ils s'en vont vers la demeure des Hyuga.   
  
Pendant ce temps Gaara et Rock Lee sont en pleine discutions :   
  
Rock Lee : « je te dis que Gai est le plus fort de tous   
  
Gaara : arrête , j'ai vu Kakashi et son sharingan il doit le balayer a Gai »   
  
Trop pris dans leur discussion il ne voient pas arriver une voiture qui fauche Lee et le tue :   
  
Gaara : « espèce d'enfoiré ils ont tué Lee/^_^/ »   
  
Puis Gaara s'en va vers l'auberge rejoindre les autre aspirant étranger.   
  
Kiba rentra avec Kasumi qui marchait devant lui :   
  
Kiba : « hé pourquoi tu marche devant , tu fait la gueule   
  
Kasumi (elle est très en colère) : ( quel idiot dés qu'il voit une fille , il sera jamais classe supérieur , heureusement ça m'évitera d'avoir a lui dire notre promesse qu'il ne se souvient même pas)   
  
Kiba ( lui attrapant l'épaule) : hé répond moi au moins   
  
Kasumi ( lui attrape son bras et l'envoi valser a quelques mètres) : ne me touche pas avec tes mains perverse   
  
Kiba ( se relevant ) : mais c'était une blague , je serait pas allait plus loin   
  
Kasumi : tu le promet   
  
Kiba : oui oui »   
  
Les 2 aspirants rentrèrent chez Kiba , les parent de Kiba était la et en voyant l'état de Kiba se posèrent des question :   
  
Père de Kiba : « hum que s'est t'il passé cette fois   
  
Kasumi : il a essayé de faire une blague a Kurenai   
  
Mère de Kiba : encore , tu te souvient la dernière fois ce qu'il avait fait   
  
Père de Kiba : oui c'était pas mal   
  
Kasumi : il avait fait quoi »   
  
Les parent de Kiba lui racontent a peu prés toute les blague de Kiba sur Kurenai, après avoir entendu ça , Kasumi s'approche de Kiba le poing débordant de chakra , et malgrés les essais d'excuse de Kiba , il fut satellisé et ne représenté qu'un point dans le ciel .   
  
Hinata et Naruto arrivaient devant la demeure des Hyuga , un garde s'approcha pour leur souhaité la bienvenu :   
  
Garde : « bienvenu chez vous maîtresse, je vois que votre invité est en meilleur état que hier , ce n'est pas comme Neji , il est encore rentré dans un salle état   
  
Hinata : encore je vais aller le voir   
  
Garde : bien , je vous ouvre les portes »   
  
Hinata et Naruto rentrèrent dans la demeure et partirent directement vers la chambre de Neji, la bas, Neji était allongé ressemblant a une momie :   
  
Naruto ( mort de rire) : « ahahah c'te tronche   
  
Hinata ( cachant son rire) : hihi ,arrête hihi Naruto c'est hihi pas drole   
  
Neji (pas content) : ça vous fait rire , si c'est le cas partez de ma chambre   
  
Hinata : ( se reprenant) : non , on voudrait juste savoir qui t'as fait ça , c'est encore Temari   
  
Neji : non , elle s'est calmé , mais celle qui nous supervisa était Anko   
  
Naruto : aie , je comprend maintenant , et dire qu'elle va nous superviser aussi un de ces jours   
  
Hinata : ça ira sinon   
  
Neji (ironique) : oui , j'ai 3 cote fracturé , un poumon perforé et sans doute 50 fracture sur tout le corps mais demains il n'y paraîtra plus   
  
Naruto : bon on te laisse te reposer »   
  
Les 2 aspirants partirent et laissèrent Neji seul :   
  
Naruto : « me tarde pas que Anko nous supervise t'as vu l'état de Neji   
  
Hinata : oui ça fait peur »   
  
Les 2 aspirants partirent dans leurs chambres.   
  
A l'auberge l'ambiance était toujours aussi détendu, et un petit tournoi de billard par équipe de 2 fut organisé entre tous les aspirants , ils sont aller cherché les autres ( sauf Neji encore convalescent et Lee tué par une voiture/^_^/) les équipes furent décider par tirage au sort :   
  
1 : Sakura Ino   
  
2 : Shoma Tenten   
  
3 : Daigo Hinata /hé oui/   
  
4 : Naruto Sasuke   
  
5 : Kankuro Gaara   
  
6 : Temari Batsu   
  
7 : Kiba Shino   
  
8 : Xeno Hyo   
  
9 : Choji Mika   
  
10 : Fuma Shikamaru   
  
Les arbitre étaient Kasumi (encore énervé contre Kiba) et Anzo   
  
L'auberge était constitué de 5 billards et le 1er match commença :   
  
équipe 1 contre équipe 2 , c'est l'équipe de Tenten qui s'en sorti le mieux,   
  
ensuite c'est l'équipe 3 qui gagna , puis l'équipe 5 ; l'équipe 7 et l'équipe 10   
  
on se retrouva avec 5 équipe pour le 2eme tours quand les sensei arrivèrent et formèrent 3 équipes supplémentaires :   
  
11 :Kurenai Kakashi   
  
12 : Anko Asuma   
  
13 : Ibiki Gai   
  
Et le 2eme tour commença :   
  
équipe 2 contre l'équipe 3 , l'équipe 3 gagna le math , puis l'équipe 7 , l'équipe 11 et l'équipe 13 , puis se fut les demi finale :   
  
L'équipe 3 contre l'équipe 7 qui vit la victoire a l'arraché ( sur la dernière boules) de l'équipe 3 , la 2eme demi finale vu la victoire de l'équipe 11 .   
  
La finale opposa Daigo-Hinata contre Kurenai-Kakashi, la finale se déroule en 2 manche gagnante , la 1ere fut gagné facilement par l'équipe 3 , mais lors de la 2eme manche Kakashi utilisa le sharingan pour la gagner , nous voilà a la fin de la 3eme manche ou Hinata doit rentrer encore une boule avant de rentrer la noire , elle se concentre en utilisant le Byakugan et la rentre , il ne reste que la noire en une bande et c'est gagner/vous êtes un winners/ , un silence pesant s'installe , Daigo et l'ensemble des participant transpirent a grosse goutte, puis Hinata tire , la blanche touche la noir qui touche 1 bande puis 2 et rentre dans le trou opposé et gagne la parti :   
  
Daigo (trop content) : « OOOOUUUAAAAIIIIISSS, on a gagner Hinata ( il lui vole un baiser sur la joue) et c'est grâce a toi , on forme une super équipe   
  
Hinata ( rouge incandescent) : o...oui je croit   
  
Kurenai ( déçu) : ( c'est ce que je voulais faire si on gagner, dommage). »   
  
La fête rebatta son plein mais plus calmement que la dernière fois , au grand dam du gérant. 


	20. Les shinobi à la plage

Chapitre 21 : a la plage   
  
Depuis quelque jours l'emploi du temps des aspirants était :   
  
8h00 : réveil   
  
9h00 :entraînement   
  
12h00 : repas   
  
13h00 :entraînement   
  
19h00 : fin de l'entraînement   
  
21h00 : dodo   
  
Pour changé un peu de cette ambiance Tsunade décida avec Ariost d'un jours de repos obligatoire pour aller au bord de l'océan toute la journée .   
  
Tous les aspirant préparé leur sacs pour le lendemain , Naruto préparait son sac , il prit une serviette , un caleçon de bain et une paire de lunette de soleil (très tendance), quand quelqu'un frappa a sa porte :   
  
Naruto : « qui c'est ?   
  
Hinata : c'est Hinata je peut rentrer   
  
Naruto : bien sur »   
  
Hinata rentra :   
  
Naruto : « t'as besoin de quelque chose   
  
Hinata (ultra rouge) : o...oui d'un a...avis   
  
Naruto : quel genre   
  
Hinata (encore plus rouge) po...pour mo...mon maillot de bain , j'arrive pas a choisir tu v...veux b...bien m'aider ?   
  
Naruto (surpris) : euh oui je vais t'aider en donnant mon avis   
  
Hinata ( irradié) : mer...merci »   
  
Elle rentra dans la salle de bain de Naruto pour ressortir avec un maillot une pièce blanc   
  
Naruto chercha un point d'accroche pour ne pas paraître trop intéresse :   
  
Hinata (rouge ça contraste avec le maillot) : a...alors   
  
Naruto : c'est pas mal mais trop classique »   
  
Elle rentra dans la salle de bain et ressorti cette fois avec un très jolie maillot 2 pièces qui laissa Naruto avec une bouche ouverte sur 1 mètre , Hinata ne savait plus ou se mettre en voyant la Tête de Naruto :   
  
Hinata ( irradié phase terminale) : c'est co...comment celui ci   
  
Naruto ( toujours la bouche ouverte) : ..................   
  
Hinata (rouge) : je vais en essayé un autre   
  
Naruto ( reprenant ses esprit) : non surtout celui la te va très bien ( mes yeux ça brûle) »   
  
Hinata reparti dans la salle bain et reparti dans sa chambre laissant Naruto a ses pensée ( il a l'image d'Hinata en maillot de bain dans sa tête) :   
  
Naruto : bon je vais prendre un appareil photo en cas ohoh »   
  
Du coté de chez Kiba , Kasumi essayé différent maillot de bain , Kiba lui avait fini son sac et trafiqué quelque chose :   
  
Kasumi : hum celui la n'est pas mal t'en pense quoi Edge   
  
Edge : miaou ( pas mal)   
  
Kasumi et celui ci »   
  
Akamaru arriva dans la chambre de Kasumi :   
  
Kasumi : c'est bien toi ou c'est Kiba transformé ( elle fit un jutsu d'annulation et vit que Akamaru resta normal), tu peut resté si tu veut , t'en pense quoi de ce maillot   
  
Akamaru : ouaf ( j'aime bien)   
  
Kasumi : t'es gentils ( elle le caresse ) tien tu as changé de collier , hum ( elle remarque quelque chose d'anormal avec le collier ) c'est quoi ça ( elle vu une mini caméra dans le collier) KKKKKIIIIIIBBBBBAAAAA »   
  
Elle se changea rapidement et parti a la chasse au Kiba , elle le trouva dans le jardin avec un écran télé ( relié par onde a la caméra d'Akamaru) :   
  
Kasumi (on fire) : kiiiibbbbbaaaa, c'est quoi ça ( elle montre le collier d'Akamaru)   
  
Kiba ( très très mal ) : heuuu , j'essayé une nouvelle méthode pour l'espionnage mais Akamaru est parti avec le collier   
  
Kasumi ( les yeux en feu) : et tu l'accuse en plus tu n'as pas honte ( elle le satellite )   
  
Kiba ( en volant) : une fois de plus kiba s'envole vers de nouvelle aventure /team rocket/ »   
  
A l'auberge Temari et Mika essaye différent maillot en monopolisant la salle de bain , Gaara a essayé avec son 3eme oeil mais Temari le connaissant a balayé la pièce de tout grain de sable.   
  
Le lendemain matin tout le monde se retrouva devant la pièce centrale et une fois tout le monde la ( Kakashi derniers) Ariost fit un Jutsu et tout le monde se retrouva devant une plage des caraïbes avec de superbe vagues , tout le monde posa sa serviette et se mit en maillot sauf Anzo qui garda son poncho cachant toujours ses bras , quand les filles enlevèrent leurs vêtements pour apparaître en maillot de bain on a eu droit a un concours involontaires de saignement de nez que gagna Ebisu avec 5 m en longueur qui se fit chambré par Naruto , qui fini par faire l'autruche , Gai et Rock Lee était habillé d'un moule coco vert /beurk/ , Daigo ne pu se contrôler et sauta sur Hinata mais fut accueilli par /tadam/ le marteau 100T de Temari :   
  
Neji : « comment tu l'as amené   
  
Temari ( avec un sourire) : c'est un secret   
  
Anko ( a Ibiki) : hum pas mal , elle serait bien dans ton équipe   
  
Ibiki ( a Anko) : j'essaye de la recruté »   
  
Kiba et Naruto prenait des photos discret pour pas se faire griller par quelqu'un :   
  
Kasumi (arrivant derrière eu) : « vous faite quoi les gars   
  
Kiba ( pas rassuré) : on se repose   
  
Kasumi : ça vous dit d'allez se baigner avec les autres   
  
Naruto : on arrive »   
  
Les 2 aspirants cachèrent leur appareil photo et partirent a l'eau , la bas les autre s'amusé bien jusqu'à que Iruka arrive en criant :   
  
Iruka : « sortaient vite de l'eau y a un requin   
  
Gaara : quoi mais Rock Lee est parti vachement loin regardait ( il montre une forme au loin) »   
  
Ils firent des signes a Lee qui leur répondit par d'autre geste , il ne vit pas l'aileron de requin derrière lui qui s'approchait /musique les dents de la mer/ et se fit bouffé d'un coup :   
  
Neji : « oh mon dieu , il a tué Lee   
  
Gaara : espèce d'enfoiré »   
  
Après cet incidents ils repartirent se baigner.   
  
Plus tard ils firent une compétition de beach volley , puis dans l'après midi ils sortirent les planche de surf et tentèrent chaque un de placer la figure la plus impossible et c'est Kakashi qui gagna avec un 360 sur une mains( dur a imaginé mais il l'a fait).   
  
Naruto et Kiba firent l'autruche après s'êtres fait griller par Anko et ce sont fait confisquer les appareils photos , Daigo essaya de passer de la crème solaire sur Hinata mais fini comme les 2 autres mais par Kurenai .   
  
Le soir arriva Ariost refit le jutsu et ramena tout le monde a Konoha. 


	21. Les shinobi font du ski

Chapitre 23 : le 2eme jour a la montagne

Tous les aspirants se retrouvèrent devant le p'tit dej :

Gaara (a Lee) : « t'était pas mort ? »

Lee : je croyais qu'on tournait la suite »

Les aspirants repartirent dans leurs chambres , préparer leurs affaires, aujourd'hui ils partaient en excursions dans la montagne marcher un peu.

Le groupe se rassembla devant l'hôtel et une fois au complet prirent leur sac de rando et partirent en suivant Ariost qui faisait le guide .

Ils marchèrent pendant 2 heures et se reposèrent a coté d'un lac :

Shikamaru : « Ariost on en a pour longtemps encore , c'est galère la marche a pieds

Ariost : allons my little amis , la beauté du paysage compense allègrement la douleurs isn't ?

Shikamaru (surpris de la phrase): euh oui »

Kiba s'était éloigné du groupe pour que Akamaru aille se désaltérer au lacs ,Kasumi le suivant pour que Edge aille se désaltérer :

Kasumi : « alors Kiba tu n'essaye pas d'amuser la galerie comme d'hab

Kiba : et toi t'as personne a foutre a l'eau

Kasumi ( avec le sourire) : si toi ( et elle le met a l'eau)

Kiba : AAAAAHHHH, c'est glacé »

Kiba retourna sur la berge congelé mais grâce au séchage a sec no jutsu de Ariost il fut sec en un instant et le groupe repris sa marche en avant.

Kiba tenta de trouver une idée pour se venger de Kasumi , elle vint avec les 1ere traces de neige, il fit rouler une boule de neige qui petit a petit devenu une boule de diamètre d'un mètre , il l'a pris a 2 mains :

Kiba :(gros sourire) : Hééééé KKKKKKaaaaaaasssssssuuuuuuummmmmiiiiiii

Kasumi (confiante) : oui tu veux quoi ( elle se retourne et voie trop tard la boule de neige)

Kiba ( mort de rire) : ahahahah un point partout »

Kasumi ressemblait a un bonhomme de neige , mais redevenu normale après le séchage a sec no jutsu de Ariost.

2 heures plus tard ils arrivèrent au sommet exténué pour la plupart , Asuma cracha ses poumons mais crama sa clope quand même , après le pique nique au sommet tout le monde pouvais vaquer a ses occupations , certains dormaient , d'autre lisaient , d'autre faisaient des sprints sur le lacs voisin , Sasuke parlait en privé avec Kakashi :

Sasuke : « j'ai pris ces lunettes/ faut suivre c'est le chap 4/ sur l'équipe qu'on a battu lors de la 2eme épreuves

Kakashi : et alors elles sont très tendance

Sasuke : je ne sait pas pourquoi mais le mec pouvait voir si c'était un clone ou pas

Kakashi : montre ( il met les lunettes) fait un clone (Sasuke fait un clone) »

Kakshi vit que le clone était translucide alors que le vrai Sasuke lui était opaque, Kakashi utilisa le sharingan et vit pendant un court instant le circuit de chakra de Sasuke :

Kakashi : « ces lunettes sont très pratique quand la visibilité est nulle mais avec le Sharingan on obtient presque le Byakugan

Sasuke : c'est vrai alors , elles vont être très pratiques

Kakashi : seulement , cela te demande beaucoup de Chakra alors que pour Neji et Hinata c'est naturel et ne consomme que peu de Chakra

Sasuke : ce me sera quand même pratique , merci

Kakashi : de rien (il repart a ses lecture hautement intellectuelle ) »

Shoma tomba a l'eau mais fut réchauffé par Tenten qui le mit dans une couverture car Ariost dormait et personne ne maîtrise le séchage a sec no jutsu :

Tenten : « ça va Shoma , tu te réchauffe

Shoma ( glacé) : oui brrrrr

Tenten : attends j'ai une idée »

Elle prit des bout de bois et composa de ses mains un jutsu : katon boule feu , elle alluma un feu qui réchauffa Shoma :

Shoma : « merci beaucoup Tenten

Tenten (lui faisant un clin d'œil) : de rien j'aime rendre service

Shoma ( au anges) : ( elle m'a fait un clin d'œil) »

1 heures plus le groupe repartit a l'hôtel.

Arrivé la bas Anko décida que tout le monde devait aller a l'osen , ce que tout le monde courbaturé au possible accepta avec joie, les garçons se retrouvèrent a l'osen Anzo garda son poncho qui cachait son tronc , Asuma pouvait fumer donc il était content , Sasuke essaya ses lunettes avec le sharingan mais vu que le mur anti-Jiraya bloquait aussi ça , du coté des filles les discutions allait bon train : ( les 2 bain sont isolés on entend pas ce qui se dit de l'autre coté)

Anko : « hé on fait un jeu

Ariost ( de l'autre coté) : Hey I have un jeu

Ino et Batsu ( synchro) : c'est quoi

Anko : si on disait l'aspirant ou le sensei que l'on préfère

Ariost : we will say l'aspirant ou le sensei we love

Sakura et Shoma ( synchro) : qui commence

Anko : moi et ainsi de suite ( elle fait un cercle du doigt ) , je dirait ibiki , j'adore ses cicatrices

Ariost : me et ainsi de suite ( il fait un signe du doigt) I will say Tsunade , elle est autoritaire

Sakura : moi c'est Sasuke

Shikamaru : je dirait fuuu c'est dure , allez Ino parce qu'elle est dans mon équipe habituellement

Hyo : je dirait Hinata pour sa discrétion

Ino : moi aussi Sasuke

Anzo : Mika , même équipe

Fuma : Mika , même équipe

Mika : Batsu , je le connaît depuis longtemps /révélation, révélation/

Kankuro : euhhh , j'aime bien Ino

Rock Lee : Sakura ( a ce moment une tentacule chope Lee et s'en va)

Neji : oh mon dieu elle a tué Lee

Gaara : espèce d'enfoirée

Tenten : j'aime bien Shoma , il est gentil

Shoma : j'aime bien Tenten , elle est gentille avec moi

Gaara : moi non je déconne , Sakura

Xeno : hum Sakura aussi

Shino : Hinata

Kakashi : Kurenai

Ibiki : Anko, j'aime bien ce qu'elle fait

Asuma : Kurenai

Daigo : Hinata bien sur ( il se prend tous les savon dessus)

Sasuke : j'arrive pas a choisir entre Ino et Sakura

Batsu : Mika , c'est une vieille connaissance

Choji : Ino , elle m'a amené des fruits quand j'était a l'hosto

Gai : Tsunade

Kurenai : Kakashi

Neji : hum Temari

Kasumi : Kiba

Kiba : Kasumi

Temari : Neji c'est une bonne cible

Naruto : j'arrive pas a me décider entre Sakura et Hinata

Hinata : Naruto »

Le groupes se donna rendez vous devant l'hôtel, une fois tous réunis Ariost les téléporta a Konoha , ou chacun partit de son coté.

Kiba marchait avec Kasumi jusqu'à que celle ci tombe :

Kiba (inquiet) : ça va

Kasumi : ma cheville , j'ai mal

Kiba : attends ne bouge pas je vais te prendre sur mon dos

Kasumi : merci »

Il la prit sur son dos et marcha jusqu'à sa maison :

Kasumi : « ( il peut être gentil quand il veut , hum son dos est musclé et doux au touché)

Kiba : ( elle est pas trop lourde , le vent m'envois ses cheveux vers mon visage , ils sentent si bon) »

Kasumi s'endormie sur son dos et se réveilla dans son lit chez Kiba , la nuit était déjà avancé.


	22. C'est la fête

Chapitre 24 : c'est la fête et le début de la 3eme épreuve

Le temps passait tranquillement et la 3eme épreuve n'était qu'a quelque jours , pour fêter la fin de l'entraînement , Tsunade , Jiraya et Ariost organisèrent une fête avec différentes attraction , chaque équipe devait en créer une, ils travaillèrent toute la journée sous la direction des sensei . La nuit tomba et la fête pouvait commencer , les aspirants était en costume traditionnel japonais , les attraction était tenues par d'autre personne /des figurants/.

Le groupe s'arrêta devant la pèche au poissons , le but de cette attraction est d'attraper le plus de poissons avec un petit cerceau composé d'un fine feuille de papier :

Kasumi : « je parie que j'en attrape plus que toi Kiba

Kiba : je ne croit pas , y en a d'autre qui veulent essayer ?

Naruto : facile , j'en suis.

Daigo : moi aussi. »

Bref quasiment tous les aspirants essayèrent avec plus ou moins de réussite et le résultat fut :

1er : Shikamaru

2eme : Naruto et Daigo

4eme : Kiba

5eme : Shoma

Kasumi cassa son cerceau au 1er essai :

Kiba (rouge) : « tiens (il lui tend un poisson qu'il a pèché ) , j'en ai trop

Kasumi : merci

Daigo : tien Hinata , je les ai attrapé pour toi

Naruto (énervé par Daigo) : moi aussi , c'est pour toi

Hinata ( très rouge) : merci , mais je préfèrerait que vous les relâchiez tous

Shoma (rouge) : euh , Tenten , c'est pour toi

Tenten : merci , mais Hinata a raison , les poisson comme cela vive très mal en captivité

Batsu ( n'ayant attrapé qu'un poisson) : c'est pour toi Mika

Mika ( sans expression) : merci , mais elles ont raison »

Le groupe lâcha les poissons attrapé dans une rivière et continua jusqu'à la prochaine attraction.

Cette attraction était un stand de tir , mais de shurikens , les prix était de superbe peluches , qui charmerent presque toute les filles , et obligerents les garçon a essayer pour leur faire plaisir ( ils le font sans rechigner) :

Sasuke fut le 1er a essayé et réussi a gagner 2 peluche , 1 pour Sakura et 1 pour Ino

Daigo réussit un trés beau coup et gagna une peluche géante (1m20) pour Hinata

Kiba réussit a gagner une peluche en forme de chat qui ravie Kasumi

Shoma rata son coup , mais Tenten réussit et offrit une peluche a Shoma

Batsu lui décocha une peluche d'un ours en tenue ninja pour Mika

Kakashi lui gagna une peluche d'ours qui lui ressemblé trait pour trait et la donna a Kurenai

Rock Lee lança son suriken mais il rebondi sur la cible et va se planter dans sa tête :

Neji : « oh mon dieu il s'est tué Lee

Gaara : espèce d'enfoiré »

Neji gagna un peluche équipé d'un marteau qu'il offrit naturellement a Temari

Naruto utilisa le multi clonage pour gagner 2 énorme peluche une pour Hinata et une pour Sakura

Les filles contentes des peluches (même si Hinata avait du mal a marché avec les siennes)

Les aspirants continuèrent tranquillement jusqu'à ce que le feux d'artifice soit annoncé , le groupe parti vers le bord du lac ,ils s'assirent sur l'herbe et le feux d'artifice commence , pour beaucoup c'est le 1er qu'il voient de leur vie.

Pendant le feu d'artifice , Kasumi mit sa tête sur l'épaule de Kiba qui rouge la laissat faire , Ino et Sakura prirent les 2 épaules de Sasuke qui surpris ne bougea pas , Hinata se reposa sur l'épaule de Naruto qui esquissa un sourire mignon , Shoma ne savait plus ou se mettre quand Tenten déposa sa tête sur son épaule , Anko discrète pris des photos pour les revendre soit au garçon soit au fille intéressés ( elle se fit une fortune).

Sur le chemin du retour Naruto aidait a porter les peluche de Hinata ( 2 énormes d'1m20), Kurenai dormit avec le nounours ressemblant a Kakashi , Shoma lui dormit avec la peluche que Tenten lui avait offert ( c'est l'inverse qu'il aurait préféré).

Les jours passant , nous sommes a la veille de la 3eme épreuve , chaque aspirant savait que le bon temps était fini , demain ils allaient se battre entre eux , ils savaient que ce ne serait pas a mort mais le doute était présent dans chaque esprit , et tous sans exception eurent du mal a dormir.

L'aube arriva , les doutes n'étaient plus permis , les aspirants partirent vers le stadium ou la 3eme épreuve allait commencer. 1 heure plus tard les 8 équipes étaient dans l'arène , elle était constituée d'arbres et nouveauté d'un petit lac , Ariost se tenait devant eux et attendait que les Chefs des villages arrivent pour commencer son explication au public venu en masse pour assister au prouesse de ces aspirants réputé très talentueux.

20 minutes s'écoulèrent et les chefs prirent places , ils firent un signal a Ariost qui équipé d'un micro commença son discours.


	23. Tournoi par équipes, Part 1

Chapitre 25 : let's fight , round 1

Ariost : « welcome , welcome au tournoi de sélection des ninjas de classe moyenne , today c'est le tournoi par équipe et demain ce sera le tournoi en solitaire , j'espère que vous êtes bien installés car nous avons une promotion exceptionnelle qui ravira les amateurs de combat , mais trêve de bavardage , que les équipes aille s'installer dans la zone d'attente pendant que j'explique certain détails »

Les aspirants partirent s'installer dans la zone réservée, ils montèrent un escalier et arrivèrent a un endroit ou ils voyaient l'arène , ils étaient placés sous les tribunes , Ariost continuait son discours :

Ariost : « j'espère que vous avez compris , because is showtime , que l'équipe 1 et l'équipe 2 entre en piste »

Sur ces mots les équipes rentra dans l'arène , Kiba et Naruto faisaient des gestes de la mains ,tandis que Hinata était intimidé devant tout ce monde :

: « HINATA VA Y »

Les 3 aspirants se retournèrent et virent dans le publics un groupe agitant des banderoles l'une d'elle , la plus grande était écrit ASH : Association de Soutient a Hinata , ils virent aussi une personne avec 2 pingouins tenir une banderoles écrites : Spekkio et les pingouins soutienne Hinata , puis une pancarte tenu par une personne qui se faisait fouetté par une autre était écrite : Gogodancer soutient Hinata dans la douleur et Sanada en la donnant , un homme habillait tout en noir et de ses 4 bras tenait une pancarte écrite : Cédric C soutient Hinata de tous ses bras , puis en gros on pouvait lire aussi : président Darkman , présidente Sanada , Obi wan dieu au lemon , eisenmeteor hardcore writer , Cédric C l'homme qui croit en dieu , Sanada soutient aussi Anko , Gogodancer 4 cerveaux, Xellos soutient aussi Ino et Temari , Cédric C celui qui connaît pas Harry Potter , Spekkio le roi de la 4eme dimension :

Kiba : « hé Hinata t'as des fans , répond leur au moins

Hinata : o…oui ( elle leurs fait un signe de la main )

ASH : t'es la meilleure , tu vas gagner c'est obliger »

Ce fut au tours de l'équipe 2 de rentrait , dans une ambiance survolté :

Ariost : « well let's me présenter les particpants , équipe 1 , on a Naruto , Kiba and Hinata , call the carefree team

ASH : AAAALLLLLLLEEEEEZZZZZZZ

Ariost : et dans l'équipe 2 , on a Mika , Choji , batsu , call the bowling team

ASH : les pauvres ils ont perdu d'avance

Ariost : Bien , les présentation sont faites , vous êtes prés , so LET'S THE FIGHT BEGINNNN »

L'équipe 1 se rua sir l'autre équipe , Choji composa un Jutsu , changement de taille , il grandi et a la fin de sa croissance il fit un autre jutsu : peau de fer et devint un gros boulet de fer , la dessus Batsu concentra son chakra dans sa main composa un jutsu : mains de feu et attaqua Choji mais pas pour le blesser , non cette action lança Choji transformé en boule de fer sur l'équipe 1 qui surpris de la vitesse eu du mal a esquivé :

Kiba : « c'est bon on leur fonce dessus , Choji va s'encastré et aura du mal a sortir du mur , faut attaquer les 2 autres

Naruto (surpris) : bordel , je vois plus Mika

Batsu (gros sourire) : piégé, regarder derrière vous »

Les 3 aspirants se retournèrent et virent Choji revenir a pleine vitesse , Mika qui s'était caché derrière Choji l'avait frapper pour qu'il revienne vers eux , les 3 aspirants n'avait pas le temps d'esquiver , Choji arrivait trop vite :

Kiba : « tant pis , désolé continuait le combat sans moi »

Kiba poussa Naruto et Hinata de telle sorte qu'ils soient hors de porté de Choji , mais sans défense il prit Choji de plein fouet et fut éjecté quelque mètre plus loin inconscient.

La suite du combat s'annoncé mal pour l'équipe 1 réduite a 2 , ils esquivèrent Choji 2 ou 3 fois mais commencé a fatigué :

Naruto : « elle a pas de faille cette boule ou quoi , on va voir ça ( il concentra son Chakra pour créer un tourbillon dans ses mains et fonça sur Choji)

Hinata ( utilisant le byakugan ) : NON , Naruto pas ici »

Trop tard , Naruto utilisa sa technique mais ne fit rien a la boule , ils se fit toucher par la boule et cracha un peu de sang en retomba sur terre :

Hinata ( avec Byakugan ) : « j'ai trouvé la faille dans la boule , suis moi et tape avec ta technique la ou je vais taper

Naruto : d'accord chef , c'est parti »

Hinata chargea Choji et utilisa la technique des Hyuga : gentle fist et tapa sur la boule, Naruto tapa au même endroit et bizarrement la boule s'arrêta, repris la forme de Choji qui reprit taille normale puis s'écroula inconscient :

Choji (avant de sombrer) : « argh , j'ai fin »

Hinata et Naruto se retrouvé face a face devant Batsu et Mika :

Batsu : « pas mal mais dans votre état

Naruto : quoi notre état

Mika : hé bien je vous conseille d'abandonner car nous 2 somme en pleine forme alors que vous avez dépensé beaucoup d'énergie a esquiver choji

Naruto : c'est pas ça qui va m'arrèter

Mika : bien aolrs que le 2eme round commence »

Naruto fonça sur Batsu tandis que Mika fonça sur Hinata .

Naruto arriva sur Batsu qui concentré composa un jutsu : mains de feu qui enflamma sa mains , cela surpris Naruto qui ce pris le poing enflammé de Batsu dans le ventre , Naruto s'effondra , mais sereleva vite bien que crachant un peu de sang :

Naruto : « c'est tout ce que tu sait faire

Batsu : non j'ai mieux tu veux voir

Naruto : bien sur »

Batsu composa un jutsu plus complexe : double fire hand , puis les mains en feu recomposa un justu : souffle du dragon , il réunissait ses mains et d'un poussé similaire des 2 mains le feu parti vers Naruto a pleine vitesse qui l'évita de justesse :

Batsu (gros sourire) : « ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on me surnomme : burning student

Naruto : tu ne m'aurat pas 2 fois avec ce trucs

Batsu que de belle parole mon gars , mais je suis curieux de voir , cette fois pleine puissance »

Batsu recomposa la même action , mais le feu était beaucoup plus intense il avait même changé de couleurs et était devenu bleu signe de la chaleur dégagé , ses 2 mains réunit relança le feu vers Naruto , qui utilisa sa technique , il composa un jutsu et créa un tourbillons de ses 2 mains qui plaqua contre le souffle du dragon de Batsu , les 2 coups s'annulèrent en une énorme explosion , profitant de cela Naruto fonça sur Batsu qui surpris de l'explosion n'avait pas réagit , au moment de le Frapper Naruto fut bloquer en plein air et ne pouvait pas bouger :

Mika : « je te laisserai pas faire Naruto

Naruto : comment cela est possible »

Naruto vit Mika la mains tendu vers lui et l'autre mains de Mika tendu vers Hinata qui était aussi bloqué en plein air incapable de bougé :

Hinata : « elle m'a bloqué juste d'un geste de la main et je ne peux bouger

Mika : vous avez le droit a une explication , c'est très simple ce que vous voyez n'est pas une technique , c'est dans les gènes

Hinata : technique héréditaire

Mika : oui et non , mes parents ne l'on pas , je suis la seule de ma famille a pouvoir faire ça

Naruto : tu ne peux le faire éternellement, ton chakra doit bien avoir une fin

Mika : ce n'est pas une technique ninja, elle ne me coûte pas de chakra , ma seule limite est ma volonté

Hinata : mais comment s'appelle ce don

Mika : ce n'est pas un don mais plutôt une malédiction , si tu me le demande , mes parent m'ont abandonner a cause de cela , si Orochimaru ne n'avait recueilli je serait déjà morte

Naruto : mais Orochimaru , n'a que faire de toi , la seule chose qui l'intéresse c'est de te prendre ton truc

Mika : on l'appelle télékinésie , la capacité a déplacé des objets ou des personne par le pensée , et pour Orochimaru j'ai payé mon du et je ne lui doit plus rien a présent

Batsu : ( sa télékinésie me fait toujours aussi peur , ça la rendu un peu associable , mais je la connaît depuis longtemps et je sais qu'elle ne sen sert pas pour son intérêt personnel)

Mika (de grosse goutte de sueur coule sur son front) : hum je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps , Batsu assomme Naruto , il est le plus dangereux des 2

Batsu : c'est parti »

Batsu s'approcha de Naruto et le tapa derrière la Nuque ce qui le fit s'évanouir :

Hinata : « NNNNOOOOOONNNN

Mika : comment je n'arrive plus a te tenir , c'est impossible »

Mika tenta de maintenir Hinata dans les air mais il semblait que la volonté de Hinata avait pris le dessus sur le pouvoir de Mika

Mika (elle tombe a genou) : « désolé Batsu tu va devoir finir le combats , moi j'ai dépassé ma limite (elle s'effondre inconsciente)

Batsu : bien je ferait en sorte que ta confiance n'est pas vaine , allez Hinata prés pour le derniers round

Hinata : désolé mais je doit gagner pour que le sacrifice de Kiba et Naruto ne soit pas vain aussi »

Batsu composa son jutsu en 2 temps et lança le souffle du dragon sur Hinata qui s'en bouger le dévia d'un simple geste de sa mains ( elle utilise le gentle fist ), le souffle alla s'écraser contre Rock Lee qui fut carboniser en un instant :

Neji : oh mon dieu , il a tué Lee

Gaara : espèce d'enfoiré »

Batsu surpris fut un instant sans défense mais se ressaisi vite :

Batsu : « comment a tu pu dévier ces flammes elle dégage une chaleur supérieur a 1000°C

Hinata : pendant que Mika me tenait j'ai analysé ta technique avec ça ( elle montre ses yeux en mode Byakugan)

Batsu : tu peux en arrêter une mais voyons si tu feras ta maligne avec des tirs en rafale »

Batsu concentra ce qui lui resté de Chakra et composa le même 1er jutsu mais le deuxième changea : souffle de l'hydre et lança une multitude de souffle du dragon sur Hinata ,qui sans émotion apparente s'avancé vers lui en déviant les souffle du dragon jusqu'à se retrouvé devant Batsu :

Batsu : « ma technique si facilement déjoué ,j'arrive pas a y croire

Hinata : ça pas été facile , mais t'as pas eu de chance de tombé sur un membre des Hyuga »

Ele l'assomme d'un coup dans la nuque puis tombe sur les fesses fatigué de ce combat :

Ariost : And this is l'équipe 1 qui gagne dans la douleur , que l'équipe médicale vienne soigné les participants »

L'équipe médicale remis sur pied tous les participants qui avant de partir se sont serré la mains :

Kiba : « bon j'ai pas trop servit a quelque chose mais je me rattraperais au prochain tour

Naruto : la surprise quand Mika m'a bloqué en plein air

Mika : je ne pouvait pas te laisser touché a Batsu

Batsu (rouge) : hé arrête de me traiter comme un gosse

Mika (rouge) : désolé »

Les 4 autres aspirants rigolèrent de cette remarque entre Batsu et Mika puis repartirent dans la zone réservés au participants :

Ariost : « alors , I say que les combattant était de 1ere classe I not lie , so que l'équipe 3 et l'équipe 4 entre en piste »

L'équipe 3 rentrait motivé en saluant la foule , et l'équipe 4 ne faisait aucun geste :

Ariost: « dans la team 3 on a Tenten , Shoma and Fuma , call the extreme team »

Chaque aspirant lève la main quand leur nom est appelé :

Ariost : « et dans la Team 4 , Shikamaru , Hyo et Shino , call the dumd team»

Ils levèrent la mains mais avec moins d'entrain :

Ariost : « bon que le combat BBBEEEEGGGIIIIINNNNN »

Sur ce les 6 aspirants se jetèrent dessus.

Fin du chapitre 25


	24. Tournoi par équipes, Part 2

Chapitre 26 : let's fight , round 2

Tenten se mit face a face avec Shikamaru , Fuma pris Shino et Shoma prit Hyo :

Shikamaru : « ok , plan c »

Shino et Hyo répondirent par un hochement de tête , Hyo sorti son long sabre de son fourreau et chargea sur Shoma qui ne bougeait pas , le sabre de Hyo s'abattit sur Shoma qui ne bougeait pas , le sabre de Hyo traversa Shoma puis bizarrement Hyo disparu ; c'était une illusion , le vrai Hyo était derrière Shoma et le chargea , c'est a ce moment que Shoma se tourna il composa un jutsu : tonfas de chakra et 2 tonfas composé d'énergie pure apparurent sur les bras de Shoma qui bloqua d'un tonfa le sabre de Hyo et de l'autre il frappa la tête de Hyo , ce qui le fit tomber dans les pommes , Hyo était HS pour le reste du combat , l'équipe 3 avait pris l'avantage :

Shikamaru : « tant pis, plan h , Shino »

Shino fit un hochement de tête et attaqua Fuma , qui esquiva facilement le coup de poing de Shino puis fit un pas de recul :

Fuma : « c'est tout , regarde comment on donne un coup »

Fuma composa un jutsu : illusions du pas obscur , puis il commença a marcher autour de Shino mais a chaque pas Fuma laissait un clone derrière lui qui continuait a marcher , de cette façon il entoura Shino :

Fuma : « alors quel est le vrai ( chaque clone parle comme si la voie venait de lui)

Shino : facile regarde »

Sur ces mots Shino fonça sur un clone de Fuma , et lui plaça un coup violent dans le ventre , les autre Fuma disparaissant :

Fuma ( a genoux se tenant le ventre ) : comment, ma technique est parfaite !

Shino ( montrant un insecte sur son doigt) : vois tu, mes insectes peuvent retrouver les femelles sans problème.

Fuma : Je vois ta 1ere attaque était une leurre pour me la poser ( il se relève difficilement ) , on recommence.

Shino : tu es fou , mais soit »

Fuma recomposa son jutsu et entoura Shino de nouveau et Shino rechargea le vrai Fuma qui bizarrement avait la peau d'une couleur métallique , trop tard Shino se brisa la main contre le ventre de Fuma :

Fuma : « au fait je faisait parti de l'équipe de Mika pour une raison , moi aussi j'ai un don , celui de changer ma peau en acier organique et cela ne me demande aucun chakra.

Shino : c'est pas vrai , c'est Orochimaru qui t'as recueilli aussi

Fuma : oui , même si c'était pour étudier nos talent , on a payé notre du a ce mec tordu , on ne lui doit plus rien , alors ne nous confondez pas avec lui »

Fuma s'approchait de Shino pour l'assommer quand tout a coup il ne pouvait plus bouger, Shikamaru avait utilisé sa technique , celle de piéger avec son ombre :

Fuma : « chié je peu plus bouger et je perd le contrôle sur mon corps l'acier disparaît , bah quand il aura fini , je pourrait le retrouver

Shino : sauf si je tape avant

Fuma : ne me fait pas rire , c'est de l'ordre de la milliseconde

Shino : on verra , Shikamaru relâche le »

Shikamaru le relâcha et , fuma commencait a se recouvrir de son acier organique quand tout a coup ,il ne contrôlait plus rien :

Fuma : « quoi , je n'arrive pas a me concentrer assez pour recouvrir mon corps

Shino : mes insectes aiment bien le chakra mais d'autres dégagent une poudre qui cause des problèmes pour la concentration

Fuma : bien dans ce cas , je vais faire ça »

Fuma essaya de se concentrer pour recouvrir seulement son bras droit de métal , mais Shino ne lui laissa pas le temps et l'attaqua , Fuma fini juste son poing et tenta de répliquer a l'attaque de Shino , le contact entre les 2 aspirants fut si violent que des bouts de métal éclatèrent dans l'air , un de ces bouts alla se planter dans la tête de Lee qui s'effondra mort :

Neji : « oh mon dieu , il a tué Lee

Gaara : espèce d'enfoiré »

Dans l'arène , les aspirants tombèrent en même temps KO, il ne restait plus que Tenten et Shoma contre Shikamaru qui bizarrement avait l'air confiant :

Shikamaru : « bien commençons par bloquer Tenten »

Il utilisa sa technique , et son ombre fonça vers Tenten qui ne l'avait pas vue , car elle regardait encore Shino et Fuma par terre , Shoma l'avait vue et sauta entre Tenten et Shikamaru et fut pris dans l'ombre il ne pouvait plus bougeait :

Shikamaru : « comme je l'avait prévu »

L'ombre de Shikamaru serra la gorge de Shoma jusqu'à qu'il tourne de l'œil , il ne restait plus que Tenten contre Shikamaru :

Tenten : « me battre contre le génie faignant, ça risque d'être marrant

Shikamaru : j'espère que tu feras mieux que cet idiot de Shoma

Tenten : hé t'es pas sympa , il est intervenu pour me protéger

Shikamaru : si il m'avait attaqué a la place vous auriez gagné , alors que la mes chances augmente de minute en minute

Tenten : bien alors commençons

Shikamaru : comme tu veux moi je ne suis pas pressé »

Tenten lui lança 3 shuriken

Shikamaru : « c'est tout

Tenten : t'en veux plus il suffit de demander »

Elle composa un jutsu : multi-clonage de shuriken et les 3 shurikens passèrent a 30 shurikens ce qui surpris Shikamaru qui en esquiva quelque un mais en pris plusieurs :

Shikamaru (en sang ) : « ça c'était pas prévu que tu maîtrise cette technique

Tenten (souriante) : ce qui devait être moins prévu c'est le poison dessus

Shikamaru ( la vue se troublant) : mince , j'ai manqué d'attention ( il s'effondre KO) »

Tenten fatigué du jutsu utilisé tomba a genoux :

Ariost : « et c'est l'équipe 3 who wins , équipe médicale en piste »

L'équipe médicale arriva et remis sur pieds les participants, les 2 équipes se serrait la main quelque minutes plus tard :

Shikamaru : « finalement on ne gagne pas juste avec de la théorie et des suppositions ,même si Shoma est tombé dans mon piège

Tenten : il a raison pourquoi tu t'es mis entre entre nous 2 tu aurait du l'attaquer

Shoma (rouge) : c'est-à-dire que je ne voulais pas qu'il te fasse du mal ( ce qu'il vient de dire est inaudible)

Fuma : il voulait faire le héros , c'est tout avoir le beau rôle

Tenten (rouge) : tu n'as pas a te mettre en danger pour moi

Shoma (rouge) : facile a dire »

Les 6 aspirants rigolaient de cette remarque et allèrent dans la zone pour les participants :

Ariost : « et maintenant l'équipe 5 et the team 6 entrent en scène »

Les 2 équipes rentraient dans l'arène :

Ariost : « présentons l'équipe 5 , Anzo , Xeno and Kankuro , called the strange team »

Seul Kankuro salua la foule :

Ariost : « l'équipe 6 , Sasuke ,Ino and Sakura , called the handsome boys and pretty girls team »

La seul Ino et Sakura saluèrent le public.

Ariost : « bien ,are you ready , BBBEEEEGGGGIIINNNNNNN »

L'équipe 6 chargea l'équipe 5 qui stoique les attendait sans bouger.

Fin du chapitre 26


	25. Tournoi par équipes, Part 3

Chapitre 27 : let's fight , round 3

C'est Anzo qui choisit Sasuke comme adversaire , alors que Ino eu Xeno face a elle et Sakura courait après Kankuro qui était parti se camoufler dans la forêt.

Anzo : « Sasuke Uchiwa , c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer Orochimaru m'a tellement parlé de toi et de ton Sharingan , me feras tu l'honneur d'un combat un contre un ?

Sasuke : comme tu veux de toute façon , on avait prévu de se battre en 1 contre 1 , mais avant de commencer , tu est a la solde de Orochimaru c'est ça , il veut me tester encore , tu es comme tes compagnons doté d'une capacité génétique mais non héréditaire ?

Anzo : non , moi avant de connaître Orochimaru , j' était un aspirant lambda , sans don sans technique héréditaire , mais c'était avant que Orochimaru eu besoin de comprendre pourquoi une minorité pouvait avoir ces pouvoirs , il recueillit Mika et Fuma et les fit passer dans son sinistre laboratoire , puis un jour il me prit a ma famille et fit de moi ça ( il enlève son poncho et laisse apparaître un bras gauche normal et un bras droit se finissant par une lame )

Sasuke ( surpris ) : comment qu'est ce que ça

Anzo : attends un peu ( il se concentre et son bras droit redevient normal) , voila , Orochimaru a modifié ma structure génétique pour que mes bras puissent créer une arme de n'importe quel type

Sasuke : mais c'est affreux , il t'a enlevé a ta famille et a modifié ce que tu était

Anzo (des larmes commencent a couler le long de son visage) : le pire est qu'il m'a abandonné comme on abandonne un jouet ancien quand on en a un nouveau , maintenant je ne vis que pour me venger et le tuer , cet homme qui m'a tout pris et en échange m'a donné ça ( il montre son bras qui s'est retransformé en lame ), elle me demande d'être concentré au max sinon elle redevient lame

Sasuke : pourquoi veut tu m'affronter ?

Anzo : c'est simple , j'ai appris que tu as été capable de le blesser , si je te bat alors j'ai mes chances de le battre , même si ça me coûte ma vie

Sasuke : (il est comme moi , son enfance volé par quelqu'un et seul la haine lui a permis de progresser , mais il est dans l'erreur comme moi a l'époque , je doit lui montrer qui il y a une autre solution), si tu me bat tu as tes chances , mais je te bats que vas tu faire

Anzo : si je perd contre toi il ne me restera rien , alors je mettrais fin a mes jours

Sasuke : je te battrai et t'empêcherait de te suicider

Anzo : bien si tout est clair commençons »

Sasuke se mit directement en mode sharingan , alors que Anzo se concentra et remplaça la lame de sa main droite par un canon de fusil :

Sasuke (surpris) : « de quoi

Anzo ( sans emotion) : j'ai dit n'importe quel type y compris les armes a feu ( il tire et le coup vient se loger dans la main gauche de Sasuke)

Sasuke ( la main gauche en sang) : OOUUUCCCHH, mais les balles d'où viennent-t-elles ?

Anzo : c'est l'astuce , les balles sont créées a partir de mon chakra , mais je peut en varier les effets regarde »

Anzo composa un jutsu de sa main gauche seulement : balles de feu , il tira et la balle était enflammé ,Sasuke l'esquiva difficilement :

Anzo : « ce n'est pas fini »

Sasuke se retourna et vit la balle se diriger vers lui :

Sasuke : « comment ?

Anzo : « les balles sont une partie de moi , j'en fait ce que je veux regarde »

La balle se mit a faire des cercles autour de Sasuke , puis elle parti dans une direction a l'opposé de Sasuke , elle alla dans la tête de Rock Lee qui s'effondra mort :

Anzo : « oups….

Neji : oh mon dieu il a tué Lee

Gaara : espèce d'enfoiré »

Sasuke avait du mal a reprendre son souffle , Anzo lui ne semble pas fatigué :

Anzo : « bien on passe à plus compliqué ( il se concentre et change le canon de fusil en canon de gatling) avec ça ,je devrait en avoir fini rapidement

Sasuke : c'est pas vrai , il doit y avoir un solution »

Anzo mit Sasuke en joue et tira sur lui , cette fois ce n'était pas 1 balle mais des dizaines qui fonçaient sur lui , Sasuke les esquivait difficilement , certaines allaient mourir contre un mur d'autres touchaient au but , laissant Sasuke en sang , le corps meurtri par les impacts des balles de chakra :

Sasuke ( ayant du mal a respirer) : « tes réserves sont sans limite ou quoi ?

Anzo ( fatigué) : non , j'ai du mal a rester concentré il ne doit me rester qu'une balle , je ne pensais pas que tu était aussi coriace , mais avec ce coup , je t'envoie au pays des rêves »

Anzo : se concentra et transforma le canon de gatling en canon de bazooka , il tira une énorme balle qui lui coûta le chakra qui lui restait , mais il pouvait toujours contrôler la balle a distance , Sasuke évitait la balle mais bizarrement il souriait , il esquiva encore 2 fois la balle celle-ci le poursuivant il courut vers Anzo et dans un mouvement digne d'un félin il évita la balle que Anzo se prit de plein fouet , il s'effondra quelque mètre plus loin inconscient , son bras droit repris la forme de la lame , Sasuke vainqueur du duel s'effondra lui aussi quelque instant après Anzo , les blessures eurent raison de lui .

Ino faisait face a Xeno qui lui avait la main sur son sabre mais ne le sortait pas :

Ino : « Ton sabre c'est pour faire jolie ou quoi

Xeno : si je le sort tu perd

Ino : frimeur

Xeno : dans ce cas »

Xeno prit sorti son sabre et bizarrement il n'avait que la garde son sabre ne possédait pas de lame :

Ino : « hahaha , je croit que tu peut porter réclamation il manque quelque chose a ton sabre

Xeno (impassible) : je ne croit pas»

Xeno se composa un jutsu avec son sabre : lame du ciel , une lame composé d'énergie pure sorti de la garde du sabre de Xeno et grandi pour atteindre une taille d'environ 2m , il semblait la manipuler sans le moindre problème comme si elle ne pesait rien :

Xeno : « alors je t'entends plus , la pipelette

Ino : comment m'a tu appelé

Xeno : pipelette

Ino : ce n'est pas pasque ton sabre est très grand , que tu vas gagner

Xeno : je peut le changer de forme suivant mes désirs mais la consommation en chakra est proportionnelle à la surface d'énergie alors je fais gaffe ( il regarde son sabre) »

Profitant de ce moment d'inattention , elle utilisa sa technique : le transfert d'esprit , mais Xeno s'en aperçu et bougea son corps sans bouger son sabre , le corps d'Ino s'effondra sans vie , Xeno commença a marché dans sa direction quand il ne pu plus bouger il sentait que son esprit s'en allait , sa tête se tourna vers son sabre et il entendit la voie d'Ino :

Ino : « un sabre même composé d'énergie reflète la lumière , je savait que t'esquiverait mon esprit alors j'ai visé le sabre et il l'a reflété sur toi

Xeno ( avant que son esprit soit mis en veille) : non me faire piéger comme un débutant »

Ino en prenant possession du corps de Xeno lui fit expédier son chakra vers l'extérieur et le fit tomber dans les pommes , Ino fatigué avait repris possession de son corps , elle était trop crevée pour faire autre chose que de s'asseoir en regardant Sasuke continuer son duel contre Anzo /le duel se passait en même temps/.

Sakura cherchait Kankuro qui s'était caché dans les arbres , elle savait ce qu'il savait faire avec Karasu mais le fait qu'il ai un 2eme pantin était inquiétant, elle entendit un bruit dans les feuillages et lança une volée de shuriken vers le bruit qui une fois que les shurikens touchèrent leurs cible était redevenu silencieux , elle relacha un peu sa garde , quand de l'endroit du bruit sorti Karasu planté de quelques shurikens , il fonça sur Sakura qui surprise l'esquiva difficilement et se pris un coup de lame dans le ventre, elle alla se cacher dans les feuillages et utilisa un jutsu de soin , la plaie se referma et Sakura était en pleine possession de ses moyens :

Sakura : « ( je sais qu'il peut manipuler sa marionnette sans problème , mais il doit la voir pour pouvoir agir , ce qui fait que si il ne n'attaque pas pour l'instant c'est qu'il est caché par un arbre , bien dans ce cas je vais utiliser ça) »

Sakura sorti de son sacs les lunettes que Sasuke avait ramassé et les mis sur son nez :

Sakura : « excellent , je vois a travers les arbres et le feuillage , le plan de Sasuke marche comme convenu , je devais m'occuper de Kankuro , qui bien sur allait se cacher dans la forêt, Sasuke m'a donné ces lunettes pour le repérer facilement, tien le voila , il me cherche dans ce cas je vais aller de ce coté dans son angle mort »

Sakura disparu pour réapparaître derrière Kankuro qui ne se doutait de rien :

Kankuro : « elle est passé ou

Sakura (gros sourire) : ici ( elle le frappe dans la nuque pour le mettre KO )»

Sakura pris Kankuro , Karasu et l'autre poupée puis réapparu a la lisière de la forêt pour voir Xeno et Anzo KO , Ino soutenant la tête de Sasuke encore KO :

Ariost : « well , l'équipe 6 gagne , équipe médicale do your work »

L'équipe médicale fit son travail rapidement :

Sasuke : « tu compte toujours te suicider .

Anzo : non , je me suis rendu compte d'une chose en te combattant

Sasuke : c'est quoi ?

Anzo : regarde autour de toi , tant que l'espoir subsiste, l'homme progresse , je pensais que la haine serait une meilleure allié mais je préfère l'espoir il est plus doux plus chaleureux

Sasuke : bien j'espère que demain on se retrouvera l'un contre l'autre

Anzo : je l'espère aussi ( il se serrent la main) »

Les 2 équipes se serrent les mains et partent vers la zone pour les participants.

Fin du chapitre 27


	26. Tournoi par équipes, Part 4

Chapitre 28 : let's fight , round 4

Ariost : « et maintenant l'équipe 7 et the team 8 entrent en scène »

Les 2 équipes rentraient dans l'arène :

Ariost : « présentons l'équipe 7 , Daigo ,Neji and Temari , called the Temari team »

Les 3 saluèrent la foule :

Ariost : « l'équipe 8 , Kasumi ,Gaara and Rock Lee , called the Speedy team »

Les 3 saluèrent le public

Ariost : « bien ,are you ready , BBBEEEEGGGGIIINNNNNNN »

Chaque Aspirant choisi son adversaire du regard ,ne bougeant pas :

Kasumi : « bien qui est le fou qui veut m'affronter

Daigo : tu parle beaucoup , je vais te montrer qu'il existe toujours plus fort que soit ( il commence a sautillé ) come on girl !

Kasumi : me voilà SLASHER »

Kasumi disparut mais Daigo aussi , les 2 réapparurent se tenant le poing de l'autre dans leurs mains :

Daigo : « c'est lent , regarde ce que ça donne avec un peu de vitesse »

Daigo disparu et réapparut derrière , sur la gauche , sur la droite et devant Kasumi :

Daigo : « alors t'en pense quoi , garçon manqué

Kasumi : que c'est nul , Edge t'es près »

Edge répondit d'un miaulement et se mit sur le bras tendu de Kasumi , elle composa un jutsu de son autre main (la droite) : griffe du lion , Edge fusionna avec le bras gauche de Kasumi et du dos de sa mains sorti 3 griffes :

Daigo : « et alors 3 griffes ce n'est rien »

Kasumi ne répondit pas et se concentra , et très rapidement elle se mit a tourner sur elle même , Daigo amusé resta sur ses positions ( les 4) , Kasumi devint un tourbillon , de son tourbillon on entendit :

Kasumi : « Lame du vent »

A la fin de ces mots , 4 disques sortire du tourbillon et touchèrent Daigo de plein fouet , qui s'écroula au sol avec une trace de lame sur le torse , les 3 autre Daigo disparurent quand ils furent touchés :

Daigo : « rapide (ils s'évanouit)

Kasumi : je t'avait prévenu , Edge ,tu peut ressortir »

Edge ressortit du bras de Kasumi et les griffes rentrerent sous la peau :

Kasumi : « bon moi ,j'ai gagné je vais me reposer en attendant le résultat de vos combats »

Kasumi alla se reposer contre un mur laissant les autre combattants face a face :

Temari : « Lee on a un compte a régler non ?

Rock Lee : c'est quand tu veux Temari

Neji : bien il ne reste que nous 2 Gaara , prêt

Gaara : toujours »

Neji chargea Gaara ses yeux était en Byakugan , Gaara se concentra et fit apparaître des pics de sable sous les pieds de Neji qui les esquivait tant bien que mal , il fut déséquilibré , et un poing de sable s'abattit sur lui , en un instant il concentra son chakra dans sa main (gentle fist), et frappa le poing de sable et le fit exploser, il profita de ceci pour attaquer Gaara , qui était encore masqué par la fumé de l'explosion , il vit Neji arriver et dressa un mur de sable mais Neji l'éclata d'un coup de gentle fist, il se retrouva à quelque centimètre de Gaara et arma son coup ,Gaara eu un sourire et quand Neji le frappa le corp de Gaara se transforma en sable et du ventre de sable sorti un poing de sable qui frappa Neji au ventre :

Neji : « comment ( il s'effondre KO)

Gaara : c'était un clone après le mur de sable , t'aurait du vérifier avec tes yeux blancs »

Gaara s'écroula quelque instant plus tard , il avait beaucoup dépensé de chakra a manipuler le sable.

Temari faisait face a Lee , qui se lança sur elle , Temari utilisa son éventail pour souffler Lee qui perdit l'équilibre et s'empala sur un pieu de sable :

Neji : « oh mon dieu il a tué Lee

Gaara : je suis une espèce d'enfoiré »

Kasumi se releva :

Kasumi : « un petit combat entre filles ?

Temari : allons y »

Kasumi utilisa sa technique SLASHER, et disparut , Temari sourit et se lança dans les airs , elle utilisa son éventail pour flotter , Kasumi réapparut ,et vu que Temari avait compris sa technique , Temari lança une volée de shuriken , que Kasumi esquiva difficilement , elle s'en pris une sur le bras droit :

Kasumi : « elle a compris ma technique , tant pis, je me la gardait pour plus tard mais je vais utiliser cette technique , en piste Edge »

Edge se plaça le long des jambes de Kasumi et Kasumi composa un Jutsu : jambes du félin , Edge fusionna avec les jambe de Kasumi qui grossirent et ressemblait au patte antérieures d'un félin , d'un bond elle dépassa Temari et lui retomba dessus sans que Temari puisse bouger , dans la chute , Kasumi l'assomma et retomba sur ces patte ( jambes) :

Ariost : « well l'équipe 8 gagne le duel , équipe médicale »

L'équipe médicale remis sur pieds les participants mais Temari ne se relevait pas :

Neji (tendant la main a Temari) : allez ce n'est pas grave tu te rattrapera en solitaire

Temari ( elle pleure ) : mais je voulais encore combattre a tes coté , demain on risque de se rencontrer

Neji (rouge) : tant pis , moi aussi je voulais continuer a me battre a tes cotés , mais le destin est cruel , aller sèche tes larmes tu est plus jolie avec un sourire

Temari ( lui attrapant la main, rouge) allons y »

Les 2 équipes se serrèrent les mains et partirent dans la zone pour les participants

Fin du chapitre 28


	27. Tournoi par équipes, Part 5

Chapitre 29 : let's fight , round 5

L'équipe de Kiba croisa celle de Kasumi :

Kasumi : « Kiba sert a quelque chose ,cette fois

Kiba : peeeuu, tu t'y croit après en avoir éliminé 2, la chance ça arrive a beaucoup mais autant en seul coup…. fait gaffe.

Kasumi : on verra bien »

Les 2 équipes arrivèrent dans l'arène, Ariost faisait son speech , La ASH avait repris de la voie :

ASH : « Hinata , sauve ton équipe , ils sont perdus sans toi

Ariost : well combattants , que le combat BBBBEEEEEEGGGGIIIINNNN »

Kiba fonça sur Fuma qui activa son pouvoir et recouvrit sa peau d'acier organique :

Fuma : « hum , tu n'auras pas la chance de ton pote

Kiba : l'amateur d'insectes, je vais faire mieux que lui »

Fuma recommença son jutsu : pas de l'ombre et encercla Kiba de clones , Kiba fit descendre Akamaru de sa tête et composa en synchronisme avec Aka un justu : Human Beast transformation , ce jutsu transforma Akamaru en Kiba et les deux prirent une attitude de Bête, ses ongles était devenus des griffes ses dents des crocs , et les 2 foncèrent sur le Vrai Fuma , ils tracèrent un X sur le corps de Fuma , qui ne semblait pas ébranlé :

Fuma : « c'est tout , regarde tu as juste égratigné ma peau , fais mieux

Kiba : c'était un test , ce coup c'était ma force il y a 6 mois , je vais t'utiliser pour montrer mes progrès

Fuma : tu croit que je vais te laisser faire »

Les 2 Kiba foncèrent sur Fuma qui composa un jutsu : Doton disparition dans la terre , il s'enfonça dans la terre juste avant que Kiba ne le touche , dès que Akamaru( en Kiba) toucha le sol , Fuma prit ses jambes sorties du sol et en plein vol il le lança par terre et Fuma retomba dessus ( il a encore sa peau en acier) , Akamaru KO reprit sa forme originale :

Fuma : « t'es chanceux , j'ai pris au hasard , si ça avait été toi , mon équipe aurait pris l'avantage ,tant pis c'est pour maintenant

Kiba (énervé) : tu as blessé Akamaru , tu vas le payer »

Kiba composa un jutsu : beast fang et parti comme une vrille , Fuma refit son jutsu et disparu dans le sol croyant que Kiba resterait sur le sol , Kiba continua son mouvement et s'enfonça dans le sol , les 2 combattants avait disparu dans le sol , quelques minutes plus tard , les 2 aspirants jaillirent du sol , Kiba avait des impacts de coups sur tout le corps , un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche , Fuma , avait des trace de griffes qui avait perforés sa peau pourtant très résistante :

Fuma : « toi , tu n'est pas n'importe qui , je m'excuse d'avoir frappé ton chien( il s'écroule KO)

Kiba : tu te défend bien pour arriver a me toucher quand je suis en vrille ( il s'écroule aussi KO) »

Il ne restait plus que Naruto face a Shoma qui bataillaient sans qu'un combattant se départage de l'autre.

Hinata utilisait le Byakugan pour esquiver les shurikens de Tenten :

Tenten : « bien , tu as fini de t'échauffer Hinata

Hinata : oh non »

Tenten lança 4 shurikens puis composa un jutsu : multi clonage de shurikens , les 4 deviennent 40 shurikens fonçant de toutes direction vers Hinata , qui avait commencé a concentré son chakra , quand les 40 shurikens arrivèrent sur elle , elle relâcha son Chakra comme son père lui avait appris , en utilisant la technique des Hyuga elle rejeta les 40 shuriken dans des direction aléatoire , l'un d'eux alla se planter dans la tête de Lee :

Neji : oh mon dieu elle a tué Lee

Gaara : espèce d'enfoirée »

Tenten surprit de voir que Hinata avait maîtrisé cette technique en moins de 6 mois alors que Neji avait mis presque 1 ans, elle ne vit pas arriver Hinata qui frappa Tenten avec le gentle Fist dans le ventre , Tenten s'éffondra KO :

Shoma : « TTTTEEEEEENNNNNTTTTTTEEEEEENNNNN »

Shoma comme fou de voir Tenten 0 terre se concentra et composa un jutsu sur chaque main très complexe : Suiton Clones aqueux et le dragon aqueux du lac; sortirent 5 clones et 1 dragon, le dragon fonça sur Hinata qui surprise ne pu l'esquiver , elle se le prit de plein fouet et tomba quelque mètres plus loin KO , Naruto voulut la rattraper mais les 5 clones l'encerclèrent , il composa un jutsu : multi clonage et fit apparaître 5 clones qui attaquèrent chaque clone de Shoma , Shoma composa un autre jutsu a très grande vitesse : suiton fusion des clones aqueux , les 5 clones se rassemblèrent en un seul qui élimina facilement les clones de Naruto :

Naruto : « comment est-ce possible

Shoma : 1 clone égale 10 de l'original 5 clones ensemble égale ?

Naruto ( sur de lui) :25

Shoma ( assez surpris) : non idiot 50 , t'es nul en math , ce qui fait que je vais t'attaquer a 150 de l'original »

Shoma composa un derniers jutsu : tonfa de chakra et une paire apparut sur Shoma et son clone puis les 2 attaquèrent Naruto qui bloquait tant bien que mal les attaques de Shoma , puis dans un moment d'inattention il se pris le tonfa du vrai Shoma dans la tête, il s'envola quelque mètres plus loin , il retomba sur ses jambes mais cracha une gerbe de sang , il se concentra et composa un jutsu : le rasengan , il fit apparaître une boule de chakra et fonça sur le clone de Shoma qui surpris de la technique de Naruto ne put l'esquiver et disparu dans une énorme gerbe d'eau :

Naruto (fatiqué) : bien un contre un maintenant

Shoma ( très fatigué) : je ne croit pas , la mort de mon clone m'a bouffé beaucoup de chakra et enchaîner les techniques suiton de haut niveau ça crève ( il s'effondre), t'as gagné ( il s'est évanoui )

Naruto ( tombant à genoux) : moi aussi je suis naze »

Seul Naruto était conscient :

Ariost : « c'est la team 1 qui gagne , medical team faites votre travail »

L'équipe médical remis sur pied les aspirants :

Fuma : « t'es un bon j'espère te revoir demain

Kiba : moi aussi

Shoma : ça va Hinata , désolé je me suis un peu emporté

Naruto : t'es balaise quand même 2 ou 3 technique suiton évolué a ton age c'est impressionnant

Shoma : ton rasengan c'est la 1ere fois que je vois ça , tu voudrait pas me l'apprendre

Naruto : on verra si on a le temps ,hahaha »

Les 6 aspirants rigolèrent ensemble puis partirent se reposer dans la zone des participants

Fin du chapitre 29


	28. Tournoi par équipes, Part 6 Final Part

Chapitre 30 : let's fight , round 6

Les équipes 6 et 8 descendirent l'escaliers et croisèrent les équipes 1 et 3 :

Kiba : « n'oublies pas Kasumi , tu doit arriver en finale pour que je te ridiculise

Kasumi : ça risque d'être l'inverse, enfin c'est beau d'espérer »

Les équipes arrivèrent dans l'arène , Ariost de plus en plus excité faisait son discours que sans doute la moitié des spectateurs ne comprenaient pas :

Ariost : « que le combat BBBBBEEEEEEGGGGGGIIIIIINNNN /il est très chaud/ »

Sasuke se battait contre Kasumi , alors que Ino se battait contre Gaara , Lee se battait contre Sakura.

Sasuke alterner attaque et défense avec Kasumi , il utilisait le Sharingan pour voir quand Kasumi utilisait son SLASHER et l'esquivait sans mal , après un petit moment il composa un Jutsu : Katon bouble burning hand c'était la technique de Batsu :

Kasumi : « pas mal mais le feu ça ne m'impressionne pas

Sasuke : hé bien tu va te brûler les moustaches , le chat »

Sasuke tenta de reproduire la technique de Batsu : le soufle du dragon mais le feu resta sur ses bras :

Sasuke : « comment

Batsu (regardant la scène) : idiot , c'est une technique héréditaire que seul mon clan peut utiliser , le sharingan ne peut copier ce genre de technique

Kasumi : hé beau gosse , t'as pas chaud

Sasuke : oooouuuuaaaaa, ça brûle »

Sasuke commencait a se brûler les bras , la chaleur était intenable , Kasumi fit fusionner Edge dans son bras gauche et lança 2 lames du vent qui arrêtèrent le feu sur Sasuke :

Kasumi : « si tu me montrait ce que tu sait vraiment faire , ça sera mieux que copier les autres beau gosse (elle lui fait un clin d'œil )»

Sasuke ne répondit pas, il composa un jutsu katon boule de feu suprême il cracha une boule en direction de Kasumi , qui lança une lame de vent pour éliminer la boule de feu de Sasuke :

Kasumi : « c'est tout, regarde bien une technique efficace c'est ça »

Kasumi composa un jutsu : Suiton boule de d'eau , elle fit apparaître une grosse boule d'eau et la lança sur Sasuke qui rapidement cracha une boule de feu pour annuler la technique de Kasumi :

Sasuke : « tu veux jouer , bien , moi ça me fatigue, prépare toi »

Sasuke commença a concentrer son chakra dans son bras droit , des éclairs commencait a sortir de sa mains , de son coté Kasumi se concentrait et commença un jutsu très compliqué.

Ino avait toute les peines du monde pour réussir a attaquer Gaara et jouait plutôt la défensive ,tout en attaquant quand Gaara faisait des erreurs mais c'était rare , elle lançait de temps en temps des kunai vers Gaara mais celui ci utilisait des mur de sable pour bloquer ses attaques ,

Ino a court d'idée lança une flopée de shurikens et kunai , ce qui força Gaara a relever plusieurs mur de sable , Ino utilisa le fait que Gaara ne la voyait pas pour utiliser sa technique : mind control , Gaara senti son esprit s'en allé alors que le corps d'Ino s'écroula sur ses genoux.

Sakura bloquait les attaques frénétique de Lee , tantôt avec un clone , d'autre fois avec une substitution avec un tronc d'arbre , elle commençait a fatigué ,Lee le vu et s'arrêta devant elle a quelque mètre et lança beaucoup de chakra kiss vers Sakura qui utilisa son miroir qu'elle a toujours sur elle et renvoya les Kiss sur Lee qui se les prit et fondit /littéralement/ pour ressembler a de la gelée :

Neji : « oh mon dieu elle a tué Lee

Gaara : espèce d'enfoirée »

Sakura regarda Sasuke se concentrer , puis elle tourna la tête et vit Ino prendre possession du corps de Gaara.

Ino était dans le corps de Gaara , elle commencait a dépenser son chakra , quand elle senti le démon a l'intérieur de Gaara faire écho a son esprit , elle compris que si elle restait plus longtemps le démon reprendrait possession du corps de Gaara , elle annula son jutsu et repris possession de son corps , Sakura apparu a coté d'elle :

Sakura : « alors Ino , pas de mal

Ino : tu parle, si je continuait le démon se réveillait !

Gaara : c'est vrai , mais je le contrôle mieux , je peut dormir maintenant, mais si mon esprit disparaît alors il peut réapparaître , bon les filles 2 contre 1 c'est limite pour vous

Sakura et Ino : on verra bien »

Sakura et Ino chargèrent Gaara qui bougeait plus lentement car Ino lui avait fait perdre beaucoup de Chakra , elles attaquaient si violemment que Gaara avait du mal a les contenir malgré ses défenses de sable , il les frappa toutes les 2 avec des poings de sable mais vu trop tard que c'était des clones , elles apparurent derrière lui et lui assuma un coup dans le ventre et un dans la tête , Gaara s'effondra KO :

Sakura : « bah il était pas si terrible

Ino : facile a dire j'ai plus de force et toi

Sakura : pareil , il m'a crever , encore une chance que tu l'es privé de beaucoup de chakra sinon on été mal

Ino : a 100 pour100 il nous aurait battu »

Les 2 filles se tournèrent vers Sasuke qui finissait de concentrer son chakra dans son bras.

Sasuke s'élança vers Kasumi , son chidori était près , il était a quelque mètres de Kasumi qui ne bougeait pas , La main de Sasuke traversa le corps de Kasumi :

Kiba : « noooonnn, c'est impossible pourquoi elle a pas bougé

Shoma : regarde bien Kasumi »

Le corps de Kasumi éclata en une gerbe d'eau qui recouvra tout le corps de Sasuke , c'était un clone aqueux , la vrai Kasumi sortait du lac en applaudisant :

Kasumi (applaudissant) : « c'est mieux , mais tu as trop de temps de concentration j'ai eu tout le temps de changer ma place avec un clone et si tu veux utiliser la foudre , je vais te faire une démo »

Kasumi composa un jutsu : raiton thunder of god , le ciel commença a s'obscurcir , et la foudre s'abattit sur le corps trempe de Sasuke(très bon conducteur) , le ciel redevenu clair, Sasuke fumant tomba inconscient ,Sakura et Ino apparurent devant le corps de Sasuke comme pour le protéger de Kasumi :

Kasumi : « bien a votre tour les groupies

Ino : tu parle t'as du griller pas mal de chakra pour ce jutsu

Kasumi : oui c'est vrai , mais ce qui me reste est suffisant

Sakura : on est deux t'es seule , c'est vite calculé.

Kasumi : non il me reste Edge , c'est amplement suffisant. »

Edge dé fusionna du bras de Kasumi et se mis a coté d'elle puis Kasumi composa un jutsu en synchronisme avec Edge : Human Beast transformation , elle utilisa la même technique que Kiba et Edge pris la Forme de Kasumi :

Sakura : Ok , un contre un alors

Kasumi : je sens bien que vous vous forcez

Ino : attend de voir la suite

Kasumi : la suite c'est tout vu SLASHER »

Elle utilisa sa technique et les 2 Kasumi disparurent pour réapparaître le poing dans le ventre de Ino et Sakura qui s'effondrèrent KO , Edge sa forme et Kasumi tomba a genou , presque inconsciente :

Kasumi : « c'était juste »

Elle s'éffondra complètement KO quelque seconde plus tard

Ariost (on fire) : « et the team 8 gagne , à l'équipe médicale de jouer »

L'équipe médicale remis sur pied les 5 participants :

Sasuke : « si j'avais su que Batsu avais une technique héréditaire….

Kasumi : disons que j'aurait eu plus de mal mais bon , ça n'aurait rien changé »

Les 5 aspirants se serrèrent la main.

L'équipes 8 resta dans l'arène en attendant l'équipe 1 car c'était l'heure de la finale par équipes.

L'équipe 1 arriva et Ariost allait commencer son speech.

Fin du chapitre 30


	29. Final Battle

Chapitre 31 : let's fight , final round

Ariost : « bien, vous avez du attendre ce moment all thr day, mais il est arrivé, la finale by team , va bientôt commencer , j'espère que vous avez aimé le spectacle, car maintenant c'est du grand art, let me show you les équipes encore une fois, l'équipe 1 composée de HHHHHHIIIIIINNNNNNAAAAAATTTTTAAAAA, NNNNAAARRRUUUTTTOOO and KKKKIIIIIIBBBBBAAA »

L'équipe 1 salut le public :

« et dans la team 8 , KKKKAAAAAASSSSSUUUUUMMMMIIIIIIII, GGGAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRAAAA and LLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE »

L'équipe 8 salua le public

Ariost : « tout le monde , soyer près car the FFFFIIIIIINNNNNNAAAAALLLLLLLL BBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN »

Kiba et Kasumi se chargèrent dessus et enchaînèrent plusieurs phases de combat sans que l'un ou l'autre ne prenne l'avantage, Gaara lança une vague de sable sur Hinata et Naruto qui les projeta au sol , Lee sauta vers Naruto pour lui placer ses 2 pieds contre son ventre. Naruto esquiva l'attaque de Lee et le chargea, les 2 continuèrent à se battre pendant que Hinata faisait face à Gaara plus menaçant que jamais, il fit un geste de la main et une autre vague de sable jaillit vers Hinata qui l'esquiva avec peine , Gaara continuait à lancer des vagues de sable que Hinata avait de plus en plus de mal à esquiver , elle ne vit pas le bras de sable qui lui prit la jambe et l'envoya valser quelque mètres plus loin, Hinata retomba sur le dos , se releva rapidement , mais Gaara l'avait déjà encerclée de sable, celui s'abbatit sur elle, il ne restait plus qu'une boule de sable avec Hinata dedans, elle avait utilisé la technique des Hyuga, la sphère protectrice, pour se protéger :

Temari : « c'est bizarre d'habitude votre technique crée une explosion de chakra

Neji : normalement , le sable devrait être éparpillé par la technique des Hyuga mais

Gaara impose une telle pression que Hinata arrive juste a l'empêcher de l'ensevelir

Temari : mon frère est très sérieux , j'espère qu'il ne fera rien de mal

Neji : je l'espère car sinon je serait obligé d'intervenir »

Temari et Neji se regardèrent , puis ils virent que la boule de sable commencait à réduire sa taille , Hinata ayant de plus en plus de mal a contenir l'assaut de Gaara :

Hinata (à elle même): « c'est pas vrai, sa force est incroyable , je ne peut rien faire à part attendre que je n'ai plus de chakra , et Naruto que fait-il , suis je si inutile que je vais attendre que quelqu'un me sauve ? NON »

Hinata concentra son chakra et dans un cri de fureur le relâcha, la boule de sable éclata et Hinata chargea sur Gaara , encore surpris du fait que la boule ai explosé , il dressa un mur de sable autour de lui, Hinata éclata celui qui était devant lui avec la technique du gentle fist , puis elle frappa a 90° de la ou se trouvait Gaara , 20 seconde s'écoulèrent quand le Gaara visible disparut dans une gerbe de sable , puis le vrai Gaara s'effondra inconscient , Hinata avait vu que Gaara s'était caché dans le mur de sable et avait mis un clone a sa place , Hinata heureuse d'avoir gagné , tomba sur les fesses épuisée de ce combat, elle tourna la tête et vit que ni Kiba ni Naruto n'avait fini leur combat .

Kiba se battait avec Kasumi depuis 15 minutes sans que l'un ou l'autre n'ait pris l'avantage :

Kasumi : « bon Kiba t'es assez chaud

Kiba : je t'attendait , tu veux passer aux choses sérieuses ?

Kasumi : bien sur j'en ai marre de me retenir

Kiba : dans ce cas prépare toi a perdre »

Les 2 aspirants posèrent leurs animaux et commencèrent leurs jutsu en synchronisme avec leurs animaux respectifs : human beast transformation, Edge pris la forme de Kasumi et Akamaru la forme de Kiba , puis ils composèrent un autre jutsu : beast fang , les 2 Kiba et les 2 Kasumi se foncèrent dessus a pleine vitesse, on aurait dit qu'ils ressemblait a 4 vrilles le choc fut terrible , Edge et Akamaru furent projetés au loin, ils reprirent leurs apparences puis s'effondrèrent KO , il ne restait plus que Kiba et Kasumi qui était bien blessés mais qui continuait à se battre, Kiba avait le bras gauche cassé , une énorme trace de griffe sur le ventre , Kasumi avait son bras droit cassé et un œil qui ne s'ouvrait plus :

Kiba (crachant du sang) : « cough cough , pas mal mais il m'en faut plus !

Kasumi (crachant du sang) : grande gueule cough cough , je vais te montrer à qui il en faut plus !»

Kiba et Kasumi se sautèrent dessus à pleine vitesse , chacun arma son poing valide et le décocha dans la tête de l'autre , les coup touchèrent au but en même temps , Kiba et Kasumi s'écroulèrent KO :

Shoma : « elle en fait toujours trop , elle avait dépassé ses limites depuis longtemps

Shino : Kiba aussi….

Shoma : (ce mec me fout les boules avec ses insectes) c'est vrai , y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre »

Il ne restait plus que Naruto contre Lee , les 2 combattants se battait depuis 30 minutes et il semblait que Lee avait pris l'avantage sur un Naruto moins bon en taijustu , Lee enchaînait poing , pied , coup de boule quelquefois aussi , Naruto n'arrivait plus a se protéger , Lee projeta Naruto dans les airs par un bon coup de pied puis apparu dans l'ombre de Naruto chutant , Lee lâcha ses bandelettes qui commença à flotter dans l'air, Lee lâcha trop de bandelette, et un enfant dans le public tira très fort dessus , Lee s'écrasa la tête contre un mur , tué net :

Neji : « oh mon dieu il a tué Lee

Gaara : espèce d'enfoiré »

Naruto tomba au sol sur ses pieds :

Ariost : « et le vainqueur du tournoi by team is l'équipe 1 , Kiba , Naruto and Hinata , il méritent une standing ovation »

Le publics se leva pour applaudir cette équipe qui venait de gagner le tournoi , l'équipe médicale les remis sur pieds en 5 sec , un lâché de confettis eu lieu pour mieux honorer les vainqueurs , puis une femme ninja très joli vint donner la coupe au vainqueur , Kiba ,Neji et d'autres était plus intéressés par la femme ninja que par la coupe , mais le marteau de Temari remis de l'ordre dans tous ça , Kiba lui pris une bonne descente du talon par Kasumi, mais les aspirants était heureux , les chefs des villages étaient ravis de la démonstration de force de chaque équipe , Naruto fou de joie improvisa une petite break dance très réussie , il fut rejoint par Kiba qui laissa s'exprimer son talent en break dance , malgré toute cette joie , une personne ne semblait pas très joyeuse :

: « Anzo te voilà enfin »

puis elle disparu , dans l'arène Kiba et Naruto était supra chaud et firent un double hélicoptère sur le dos les jambes tendu , qui plut beaucoup au public qui en redemandait , mais Ariost ramena tout le monde a la réalité.

Fin du (laborieux) chapitre 31


	30. Fêtons ca

Chapitre 32 : un peu de repos

Ariost : « vous pouvez être heureux ,mais ils vous reste le tournoi en solo , by the way le tirage au sort à eu lieu vous êtes prêts aspirants »

Tous les aspirants répondirent par un oui de la tête et Ariost fit claquer ses doigts , une banderole se déroula et on vit affiché le tableau du tournoi , en faisant simple ça ressemblait a ça :

1 : Choji

2 : Daigo

3 : Batsu

4 : Sasuke

5 : Mika

6 : Lee

7 : Naruto

8 : Hyo

9 : Shikamaru

10 : Kiba

11 : Gaara

12 : Fuma

13 : Kasumi

14 : Ino

15 : Anzo

16 : Sakura

17 : Tenten

18 : Shoma

19 : Shino

20 : Kankuro

21 : Neji

22 : Hinata

23 : Temari

24 : Xeno

1/16 de finale :

1 vs 2 A

3 vs 4 B

5 vs 6 C

7 vs 8 D

9 vs 10 E

11 vs 12 F

13 vs 14 G

15 vs 16 H

17 vs 18 I

19 vs 20 J

21 vs 22 K

23 vs 24 L

1/8 de finale :

A vs B Z

C vs D Y  
E vs F X

G vs H W

I vs J V

K vs L U

Quart de finale :

Z vs Y 1

X vs W 2

V vs U B

Demi finale :

1 vs 2 A

Finale :

A vs B winners

Ariost : « bien challengers regardez qui vous allez combattre , by the way ce soir une petite fête est organisée à l'auberge pour la fin du tournoi par équipes et vous y êtes conviés , et refuser n'est pas une option.

Sasuke : ( un maître du feu intéressant)

Batsu : ( Mika au 2eme combat ça craint)

Kankuro : (enfin l'heure de la vengeance a sonné)

Shino : ( bien)

Neji : (encore Hinata au début et après Temari)

Hinata : ( oh non Neji , je ne rencontrerai Naruto qu'en finale , faut pas rêver)

Daigo : ( hum le gros, le 2eme combat promet)

Choji : (non je fait l'ouverture contre Daigo , me sent mal)

Mika : ( Batsu au 2eme tour)

Lee : (une fille je doit faire bonne impression )

Hyo : (blondinet , c'est intéressant)

Naruto : ( trop de chance que des combats intéressants)

Shikamaru : ( galère Kiba d'entrée)

Kiba : ( hum Shikamaru , ça commence bien)

Shoma : (malchance Tenten d'entrée)

Tenten : ( argh Shoma d'entrée)

Ino : ( bien Kasumi pour se mettre en jambe)

Kasumi : ( si je gagne ce tournoi je chambre Kiba a mort)

Fuma : ( un bon combat pour commencer)

Gaara : ( je vais pouvoir voir si ce mec est fort)

Temari : ( ahah Neji au 2eme tour)

Xeno : ( mon sabre fera la différence)

Sakura : ( le mec bizarre d'entrée)

Anzo : ( une fille, ça me rappelle quelqu'un) »

Les aspirants comme le public se dispersèrent, pour vaquer à leur occupations le temps que la fête commence.

La nuit commença a tomber et les premiers cris de fête se faisaient entendre, les aspirants faisaient la fête , gentiment mais l'ambiance était survolté, Anzo , Fuma et Mika étaient beaucoup plus détendu qu'au début de la 3eme épreuve, et faisaient la fête peu être plus que les autres , 1 heures s'écoula , l'ambiance était de plus en plus chaude, Naruto alla chercher de quoi rassasier sa soif et sa faim; quand un inconnu l'interpella , il portait une robe longue et une capuche qui empêchait Naruto de voir a quoi il pourrait ressembler :

: « excuse moi , jeune homme , tu n'aurait pas vu un aspirant qui s'appelle Anzo , il porte un poncho noir en permanence ?

Naruto : ( qui c'est ce mec et il veut quoi a Anzo , je vais l'aiguiller vers autre part et prévenir Anzo) oui , il est par la bas (pointant la direction opposé de Anzo)

: merci »

L'inconnu partit vers la direction indiqué par Naruto , qui lui alla prévenir Anzo :

Naruto : « Anzo

Anzo : qu'es ce qu'il t'arrive t'es en nage

Naruto : y a une personne bizarre qui te cherche

Anzo (devenu très sérieux) : non il m'ont retrouvé

Sasuke ( ayant entendu la discution) : qui , qui te cherche ?

Mika : un groupe de ninja qui a pour but d'enlever Anzo

Fuma : pour analyser son corps , et créer une armée de ninja similaire

Kiba : mais Naruto a dit qu'il n'y en avait qu'un seul , pas de quoi stresser

Anzo : sauf si c'est celui auquel je pense…

Kasumi : ne t'en fait pas , on est 24 contre 1 et les sensei vont arriver !

Anzo : j'espère que tu a raison »

Le groupe continua a festoyer mais ils étaient tous sur leur gardes, guettant la moindre personne suspecte , une volée de shuriken alla se planter devant Anzo sur la table :

Anzo ( sortant son bras en forme de canon de fusil) : « qui as fait ça ?

: tu es toujours sur tes gardes , mais tu pourrait faire attention Anzo

Anzo : toi , que fait tu ici ( son bras reprend la forme d'une lame)

: hé oui c'est moi »

La personne fait volé sa robe et laisse apparaître une fille de 13 ans , d'environ 1 m55 pour 40kg , son bandeau est sur le front , elle vient du village du son , ses cheveux son long ,blond mais ne sont pas attaché , ses yeux vert sont superbe , elle porte une robe chinoise noire qui s'arrête au genou , un cycliste noir dessous , elle fait si bonne impression que carrément tout les garçons présents ont la mâchoire qui s'est déboîtée ,mais le marteau de Temari les réveilla rapidement :

Naruto : « qui es tu, et que veut tu a Anzo ?

: que du bien , tu n'est pas gentil de ne pas m'avoir dis ou il était vraiment.

Sasuke : ton nom .

: je m'appelle Setsuna, et je suis la petite amie de Anzo

Kiba : de quuuuuuoooooooiiiiiii , sa petite amie

Anzo (rouge , se grattant la tête) : euh oui ,c'est ma copine

Setsuna : j'était si triste qu'il me laisse seul pendant si longtemps que je suis venu le voir combattre

Anzo ( rouge) : tu n'avait pas a t'inquiéter

Setsuna ( s'approchant de Anzo) : ah oui et ce que tu as dit si tu perdait ton combat c'était pas inquiétant , idiot ( elle le frappe derrière la tête)

Anzo : je suis désolé ( il la prend dans ses bras) excuse moi

Setsuna (des larmes coulent sur ses joues) : idiot ne dit plus des chose comme ça je t'aime trop pour te perdre »

Les 2 s'embrassèrent tendrement devant une assemblé émue au possible , qui s'était arrêté de parler et qui regardait ce couple :

Kasumi : « (c'est trop beau d'aimer c'est pas comme un certain idiot (elle regarde Kiba) enfin tant pis)

Kiba : ( s'en est presque écœurant ( il a pas vu que Kasumi le regardait) heureusement que j'ai pas ce problème)

Hinata : ( c'est si jolie 2 personne unies )

Naruto : ( ou est la bouffe… ?) »

La fête continua tranquillement , Hinata partie plus tôt que le reste du groupe mais elle était fatiguée, a l'intérieur , Lee très chaud tenta de reproduire la danse de Kiba et Naruto mais n'ayant pas l'habitude de ce genre de pas fini par se briser la colonne vertébrale se tuant sur le coup :

Neji : « oh mon dieu Lee s'est tué

Gaara : espèce d'enfoiré »

Le groupe continua de faire la fête encore 1 heure puis chacun partit se coucher.

Fin du chapitre 32


	31. Tournoi solo, BEGIIIIIIIIIN

Chapitre 33 : allez combattons à 100

Tous les aspirants étaient réunis dans l'arène , tous étaient très motivés , Ariost semblait moins en forme , il avait revêtu une tenu ninja digne de Kakashi mais sans le masque sur le visage, et son regard était moins joyeux que d'habitude :  
Ariost : « Bien , the tournament en solitaire va commencer, cette fois tous les coups sont permis sauf kill your adversaire , mesdames et messieurs , le tournoi 1 vs 1 BBBBEEEEGGGGGGIIIIINNNN »  
Un feu d'artifice eu lieu après la phrase de Ariost :  
Ariost : « bien pour le 1er fight , nous avons Daigo the handsome boy contre Choji the hungry boy , well gentleman COMMENCEZ »  
Daigo se jeta vers Choji , qui sans perdre un instant grandi et se transforma en boulet de fer , il fonça sur Daigo qui l'esquiva , Choji continua tout droit et s'encastra dans le mur , il repris forme humaine , Daigo profita de ce moment pour lui rentrer dedans d'un enchaînement de 3 coups de poing et 1 coup de pied , Choji ne bougea pas , les coup de Daigo n'avait pas perçé son armure de graisse :  
Choji : « c'est tout , je te croyait plus fort  
Daigo : t'as juste de la chance d'avoir une armure de graisse  
Choji : de quoi , regarde un coup de poing ça se donne comme ça »  
Choji fout une énorme baffe a Daigo qui s'envole quelque mètre plus loin , il chute violemment sur le dos mais se relève alors que Choji transformé en boule de fer lui fonçe dessus , il l'esquive difficilement, et en attendant que Choji se retire de l'autre mur il recommença à sautiller sur place comme il l'avait fait contre Naruto , Choji lui re fonça dessus à pleine vitesse dans sa forme boulet , Daigo sautillait toujours sur place emmagasinant le plus de chakra possible dans ses jambes , quand Choji arriva à portée de kick , il lui lança un coup de pied dans la boule , le résultat fut une énorme explosion , puis quand la fumée disparu on vit Daigo la jambe tendu contre le boulet puis 30 secondes plus tard le boulet éclata , et Choji repris taille normale puis s'écroula KO :  
Choji : « j'ai faim »  
Daigo lui s'éffondra sur ses fesses, sa jambe était cassée après le choc contre la boule :  
Arios : « c'est Daigo le 1er qualifié pour les 1/16eme de finale , il mérite un tonnerre d'applaudissements »  
L'équipe médicale les remis sur pied , puis ils partirent dans la zone des participants :  
Ariost : « now , nous allons avoir un combat très chaud puisque c'est Sasuke the sharingan boy contre Batsu the burning student , messieurs , que le combat BEGIN »  
Sasuke activa directement son sharingan, Batsu commença par un jutsu : katon burning hand , il enflamma son bras droit et fonça sur Sasuke qui composa un jutsu : Katon technique de la balsamine et cracha plusieurs petite boules de feu sur Batsu :  
Batsu : « c'est inutile ( il bloque les boule de feu avec son bras droit)  
Sasuke : comment est-ce possible ?  
Batsu : tes flammes ne sont pas assez chaude c'est tout »  
Batsu se concentra et fit un jutsu : katon souffle du dragon , il lança les flammes qu'il avait sur son bras droit vers Sasuke qui l'esquiva avec peine , Batsu refit un jutsu : katon double burning hand , ses 2 bras s'enflammèrent sans que cela lui pose des problèmes :   
Sasuke : « c'est pas vrai , il me bat au jeu du feu (du feu mais oui) Batsu t'es mal  
Batsu : frime pas »  
Sasuke composa un jutsu : suiton dragon d'eau , un dragon composé d'eau sorti du lac et fonça sur Batsu :  
Batsu : « ridicule »  
Batsu composa un justu : katon dragon de feu , un dragon se forma des flammes de Batsu et fonça sur le dragon d'eau , les 2 coup s'annulèrent et de l'eau tomba sur Batsu :   
Sasuke : « bien la suite maintenant »  
Sasuke composa un autre jutsu : raiton thunder of god , le ciel commença a s'assombrir et la foudre s'abattit sur Batsu qui dans un dernière élan composa un jutsu : doton disparition dans la terre , il s'enfonça dans la terre et la foudre s'abatit seulement sur le sol , dans les tribune quelqu'un regardait avec intérêt le combat de Sasuke , Kakashi s'approcha de lui comme si il le connaissait :  
Kakashi : « alors tu viens voir les progrès de ton frère , Itachi  
Itachi (pourtant camouflé) : oui , mais ne t'en fait pas je viens juste pour voir  
Kakashi : de toute façon, regarde ( il lance un caillou vers l'arène, le cailloux est désintégré) un mur de chakra a été dressé pour que personne ne puisse rentrer dans l'arène  
Itachi : donc seul les aspirants ont accès a cet endroit…  
Kakashi : et Ariost aussi .  
Itachi (surpris) : Ariost est encore en vie !  
Kakashi : oui, il a survécu a la trahison de son disciple et de son combat contre lui .  
Itachi : mais son disciple est mort dans ce combat.  
Kakashi : oui c'est pour ça , qu'il ne prend plus de disciple et s'occupe des renseignements pour les missions  
Itachi : bien , si on regardait la fin de ce combat »  
Les 2 ninja se retournèrent vers l'arène pour voir que Sasuke et Batsu en était venus au mains , après avoir commencé ce combat avec des jutsu de haut niveau , Sasuke pris l'avantage plus habitué à ce genre de combat que Batsu , il envoya Batsu en l'air pour réaliser son lion combo mais Batsu composa un jutsu en l'air : Katon burning body , le corps entier de Batsu s'enflamma , Sasuke le vit trop tard et se brûla le bras gauche , Batsu et Sasuke retombèrent sur leurs jambes mais Sasuke ne pouvait plus bouger son bras gauche , Batsu composa un jutsu : katon souffle de l'hydre , une dizaine de boules de feu partirent vers Sasuke , Batsu qui avait retrouvé une allure normale mit un genou a terre, Sasuke esquiva quelque boules de feu mais finit par s'en prendre la moitié, sa jambe droite était hors service , il avait toute les peines du monde à tenir debout :  
Batsu (fatigué) : « c'est bien d'avoir tenu jusqu'ici , mais c'est pas bien de forcer son corps  
Sasuke (fatigué) : t'es aussi crevé que moi alors évite moi ce passage »  
Les 2 aspirants se jetèrent dessus leurs coup se touchèrent en même temps , les 2 aspirants était dos a dos :  
Batsu : « puissant (il met les 2 genou a terre)  
Ariost : et le vainqueur est Batsu !  
Batsu : de quoi ?  
Ariost : look , Sasuke est inconscient , mais il est resté debout preuve de sa combativité , mais le vainqueur c'est toi , car tu es encore un peu conscient.  
Batsu : c'est vite dit (il tombe KO) »   
L'équipe médicale remis sur pied les 2 combattants qui avait fait une démonstration de bravoure.  
Batsu croisa Mika dans l'escalier :  
Mika : « beau combat .  
Batsu : merci j'espère que le tien sera aussi beau.  
Mika : tiens ( elle lui fait un bisou sur la joue) , récompense pour le combat( elle laisse Batsu seul)  
Batsu (se tenant la joue ou Mika l'avait embrassé) : bon je crois que je suis amoureux »   
Mika et Lee arrivèrent dans l'arène :  
Ariost : « now c'est Mika the psychic girl contre Rock Lee the unlucky boy »  
Lee sauta vers Mika qui l'intercepta de sa télékinésie , les nerfs de Mika commencait a ressortir , preuve de sa concentration, Mika força un peu trop et le corps explosa en mille morceaux :  
Mika : « j'ai un peu forcé la dose  
Neji : oh mon dieu elle a tué Lee   
Gaara : espèce d'enfoirée  
Ariost : c'est Mika qui win , applaudissez la »  
Mika rentra dans la zone des aspirants, tandis que Hyo et Naruto rentraient dans l'arène…. 

Fin du chapitre 33


	32. Du Fromage pour les otages

Chapitre 34 : combat 100 , fight 2

Ariost : « maintenant c'est au tour de Naruto the incredible boy contre Hyo the detestable madness boy »

Les 2 aspirants levèrent la main à l'annonce de leur nom :

Ariost : « bien gentlemens , que le combat BBBBBBEEEEEEEGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN »

Naruto courut vers Hyo , qui avait sa main sur la garde de son sabre , Naruto était presque au contact quand Hyo utilisa une technique de sabre : dragon horizontal , elle consiste a dégainer le sabre du fourreau à grande vitesse et à se retrouver derrière l'adversaire le sabre sorti , Hyo donna un coup de sabre dans Naruto , qui fut éjecté quelque mètres plus loin avec la trace du sabre dans le ventre , du sang coulant de cette plaie :

Hyo (remettant son sabre dans le fourreau) : « hé tu as survécu à cette attaque !

Naruto : hé oui, ça te surprend ?

Hyo : non , j'aurai été déçu que le vainqueur de tant de combats perde devant ma technique la plus faible, bon, si tu t'y mettait un peu, je veux me battre contre des mecs fort , et toi tu es dans les 1er avec Daigo.

Naruto : mais je l'ai battu ce frimeur !

Hyo : il frime beaucoup c'est sur , mais tu l'as battu seulement en taijutsu.

Naruto : ça change rien …

Hyo : si justement , ce mec est très fort dans les autres disciplines, de plus il a une technique héréditaire qui le rend invincible , pour l'avoir vu se battre si souvent , j'en ai des frissons dans le dos.

Naruto : pourtant il a énormément de cicatrices , il peut pas être si fort s'il s'en ramasse autant.

Hyo : Ces cicatrices, il se les ait faites seulement en s'entraînant, je ne l'ai jamais vu blessé en mission , c'est un véritable démon, mais me battre contre de tel adversaires c'est terriblement excitant !

Naruto : c'est vrai , si on commencait vraiment le combat.

Hyo : oui , c'est une bonne idée , en garde .»

Naruto créa 9 clones et les envoya sur Hyo qui attaqua ceux au sol par un seul dragon horizontal et balaya ceux qui étaient en l'air par une autre technique : dragon vertical, qui consiste en un dragon horizontal mais partant du sol vers le ciel bref une sorte de S.A.M.(Sol Air Missile) ninja , Hyo retomba sur ses jambes , les clones de naruto en morceaux , il avait encore son sabre en garde normale , quand 4 bras sortirent du sol pour lui prendre les pieds et le bloquer de cette façon , Naruto avait créé 2 autre clones qui s'était cachés dans le sol , Naruto recréa 9 clones qui attaquèrent Hyo , qui stoïque mis son sabre en garde neutre , puis utilisa une arcane du combat au sabre : le dragon à 9 têtes , Hyo disparut pour réapparaître quelque mètres plus loin, les 9 clones en pièce , les 2 clones qui lui tenait les jambes avait les bras arrachés et disparurent, Hyo se tourna vers Naruto , le menaçant de son sabre qu'il remis dans son fourreau , puis il l'attaqua avec le dragon horizontal , il disparut mais Naruto réussit à bloquer le sabre avec ses 2 mains , les 2 luttèrent pendant plusieurs minute sans que le sabre ne bouge d'un centimètre , Naruto décala sa main droite vers le bas en la faisant glisser le long du sabre , et tentant de casser la lame :

Hyo : « ne rêve pas , c'est un murasame, ils sont connus pour leur résistance »

Naruto força mais la lame ne bougeait pas , Hyo de son coté lâcha le sabre ce qui déséquilibra Naruto vers l'avant , Hyo envoya un coup de pied dans la tête de Naruto ce qui l'envoya valser quelque mètres plus loin :

Hyo : « je ne pensait pas en arriver la , mais ce combat le mérite »

Hyo remis son sabre dans le fourreau et pris la garde et brandit le sabre avec le fourreau dessus , puis composa un jutsu avec le sabre : king sword , des rune commencèrent a briller le long du fourreau puis le fourreau fusionna avec le sabre et fit apparaître 1 murasame dans chaque mains de Hyo , les lames des murasame était de couleur noire comme la nuit :

Hyo : « avec ça je gagne le combat »

Hyo fonça sur Naruto qui créa 10 clones , Hyo utilisa un jutsu : Fûton wind blade 5 lame de vent partirent et éliminèrent 5 clones , les 5 autres continuait à charger , Hyo utilisa la longueur de ses sabre pour en éliminer 3 de plus , il ne restait plus que 2 clones au corps a corps , la Hyo avait beaucoup de mal a cause de la taille des sabres et se pris quelques coups , Naruto arriva à placer le Naruto combo à 3 , et Hyo alla s'écraser contre le sol KO , le sabre repris sa forme originale :

Ariost : « et le vainqueur est Naruto , il a eu du mal mais le nombre a fait la force , a 30 clones contre un , c'est presque une victoire d'équipe »

Les 2 aspirants furent remis sur pied vite fait :

Hyo : « chié , j'ai perdu trop tôt ,mais c'était un beau combat je ne regrette rien

Naruto : c'était juste que je ne perde pas , je me suis bien amusé »

Les 2 retournèrent dans la zones des combattant , c'était au tour de Kiba et Shikamaru :

Ariost : « et maintenant c'est au tour de Kiba the dog boy contre Shikamaru the shade boy »

Kiba et Shikamaru saluèrent le publics :

Ariost : « bien que le combat BBBBBBEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGIIIIIIIINNNNNN »

Sans perdre de temps Kiba et Akamaru utilisèrent la technique : human beast transformation , pendant ce temps Shikamaru commença à allonger son ombre vers Kiba , qui l'esquiva avec peine , puis les 2 Kiba foncèrent sur Shikamaru qui esquiva l'attaque et refit grandir son ombre pour tenter d'attraper Kiba dedans mais Kiba l'esquiva encore :

Kiba (faisant non de la main) : « non, non, non tu ne m'aura pas aussi facilement

Shikamaru : tu t'y croit mais j'ai le temps , et le moment ou tu fera une erreur je te prendrait dans mon ombre ….

Kiba : on verra bien »

Kiba fonça sur Shikamaru à pleine vitesse, celui ci esquiva , mais les 2 Kiba utilisèrent le mur pour faire un rebond dessus et arrivèrent encore plus vite sur Shikamaru qui prit le coup de plein fouet et s'effondra , Kiba pensant avoir gagné ne vis pas l'ombre de Shikamaru s'approcher , et Shikamaru le piégea , Shikamaru se releva tranquilement vu que Kiba était piégé dans son ombre :

Shikamaru : « et voilà, c'est pas plus dur que ça .

Kiba : tu as fait exprès de te prendre le coup pour me surprendre !

Shikamaru : et oui , je savait que tu allait commettre une erreur mais la je gagne »

L'ombre de Shikamaru commença a pressé la gorge de Kiba pour le faire s'évanouir, Akamaru encore métamorphosé en Kiba ne savait pas quoi faire , puis contre toute attente il composa un jutsu : permutation maitre chien , il disparut dans un nuage de fumé et pris la place de Kiba , Kiba lui se retrouva a la place de Akamaru :

Shikamaru (surpris) : « de quoi , c'est quoi cette technique !

Kiba (fonçant sur shikamaru) : Une technique du clan du chien qui permet à son maitre de s'en sortir en prenant sa place »

Il plaça un coup de poing dans la tête de Shikamaru qui s'effondra KO :

Ariost : « et c'est Kiba qui gagne avec une technique inédite »

L'équipe médicale remis sur pied les 2 combattants , Kiba remercia Akamaru qui lui répondit en lui léchant la joue , puis les 2 aspirants partirent vers la zone des combattants

Ariost : « maintenant c'est au tour de Gaara the sand boy contre Fuma the metal boy »

Les 2 aspirants saluèrent le public :

Ariost : « bien que le combat BBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN »

Gaara envoya une vague de sable sur Fuma qui transforma sa peau en acier organique , la vague de sable s'échoua contre Fuma comme une vague qui s'abat contre la cote ,elle ne lui dit cependant aucun effet, il commenca à avancer vers Gaara , qui envoyait vague sur vague de sable contre Fuma, mais celui ci continuait à avancer comme si de rien n'était :

Fuma : « j'espère que tu as mieux , car la je m'ennuie.

Gaara : tu veux mieux, bien. »

Gaara fit un geste avec son bras en resserrant ses doigt pour former un poing , le sable autour de Fuma se réunirent en une boule avec Fuma au milieu , mais la boule de sable continuait a avancé, puis on entendit Fuma hurler, et la boule de sable explosa , faisant apparaître un Fuma toujours avançant vers Gaara , qui esquissa un sourire :

Gaara : « dans ce cas ma nouvelle technique : sand ball »

Gaara réunis du sable dans a mains et forma une boule de sable, il la fit rebondir un peu et lança vers Fuma , mais elle passa a coté :

Fuma : « apprend a viser »

A peine avait il fini sa phrase qu'il pris un coup dans le dos , c'était la balle qui avait rebondi contre le mur et était revenu , la balle repartit contre le mur et revenait vers Fuma , Gaara contrôlait un peu la trajectoire de la balle , Fuma frappa la balle d'un uppercut , la balle s'envola et percuta Lee qui perdit la tête /carrément:

Neji : « oh mon dieu il a tué Lee

Gaara : espèce d'enfoiré »

Gaara multiplia les sand ball , au nombre de 10 elles partaient et revenaient vers Fuma qui avait de plus en plus de mal a les contrer ou a les esquiver , son armure prenait quelque coups , puis il s'effondra KO :

Ariost : « et la victoire revient a Gaara »

Les 2 aspirants furent remis sur pied et partirent vers la zone des combattants.

C'était au tour de Kasumi et Ino de rentrer en scène.

Fin du chapitre 34


	33. Le bruit inimitable du melon qui explose

Chapitre 35 : combat 100 , fight 3

Ariost : « maintenant c'est au tour de Kasumi the cat girl contre Ino the pretty girl »

Les 2 aspirantes levèrent la main a l'annonce de leur nom :

Ariost : « bien lady , que le combat BBBBBBEEEEEEEGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN »

Kasumi et Edge composèrent leur jutsu : human beast transformation et Edge prit l'apparence de Kasumi , les 2 foncèrent sur Ino qui répliqua par un lancer de kunais qui allèrent se planter dans le mur car les 2 Kasumi les esquivèrent et continuèrent vers Ino , qui se téléporta juste avant que les 2 Kasumi la touche , elle réapparu derrière et relança une volé de kunais que Kasumi esquiva :

Kasumi : « c'est tout , j'espère que t'as un truc en réserve, sinon tu risque d'être vite à cour d'armes de jet !

Ino : tu viens de tomber dans mon piège »

Ino composa son jutsu : mind transfer , elle s'écroula a genou , son esprit parti vers Kasumi qui l'esquiva :

Kasumi : « c'est ça ton piège »

Machinalement Kasumi tourna la tête , et vis que chaque Kunai que Ino avait lancé portait un petit miroir , l'esprit de Ino se reflètait dedans , Kasumi surprise ne bougea pas , Ino pris possession de son corps :

Ino ( dans Kasumi) : « et maintenant c'est qui qui fait sa maligne

Edge ( en Kasumi ) : c'est moi.

Ino : de quoi tu parle, un chat ça parle pas

Edge : sauf que le chat c'est le corps que tu possède »

Edge fit un jutsu d'annulation , et le corps dont Ino avait pris possession repris la forme de Edge :

Kasumi : « hé arbitre je croit qu'elle est HS

Ariost : c'est vrai donc the winner is Kasumi »

L'équipe médicale remis sur pied les 2 combattantes qui partirent vers la zone des participants

Ariost : « et maintenant c'est au tour de Anzo the gunman boy contre Sakura the smart girl »

Les 2 aspirants saluèrent le public :

Setsuna ( elle a eu le droit de rester dans la zone réservé) : « vas y Anzo ,montre moi tes progrès , si jamais tu perd j'espère que tu cours vite

Anzo (goutte de blazage) : j'avais oublié ce genre de motivation

Gaara : au fait Setsuna , tu es de quel rang ?

Setsuna : je suis une classe moyenne, j'ai passé le test l'année dernière

Ariost : bien que le combat BBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGIIIIIIINNNN »

Sakura lança une volé de shurikens vers Anzo qui transforma son bras droit en canon de fusil , et détruisit tout les shurikens :

Anzo : « t'as pas mieux ?

Sakura: …

Anzo : si tu ne répond pas , je prend l'initiative »

Anzo transforma son bras droit en canon de gatling , et tira sur Sakura une volée de balles de Chakra , Sakura les évita et parti se réfugier dans la forêt , Anzo la poursuivit.

Dans la foret , Sakura mis les lunettes pour voir a travers les objets , Anzo lui avançait a l'aveuglette , son bras droit était redevenu une lame , Sakura utilisa les lunettes pour prendre Anzo a revers , elle lui envoya une volé de shuriken , qui alla se planter dans son dos , Anzo tenta de répliquer par une volé de balle de chakra , mais Sakura avait déjà disparu , les balles partirent dans toutes les direction l'une d'elle alla s'incruster dans la tête de Lee :

Neji : « oh mon dieu , il a tué Lee

Gaara : espèce d'enfoiré »

Sakura continua son manège , blessant Anzo qui avait de plus en plus de mal a répliquer :

Anzo ( en sang) : « je ne penser pas en arriver jusque la mais tu ne me donne pas le choix

Sakura : (qu'est ce que ?) »

Anzo composa un justu de sa main gauche : katon finger of fire , il enflamma son pouce , et transforma son bras droit en un canon de lance flamme , il mit son pouce gauche devant le canon , et il lança la sauce , il mit le feu a la forêt , brûlant tous les arbres, Sakura ne pouvant plus tenir cette chaleur se téléporta en dehors de la forêt , 1 minute passa , les arbres s'effondrèrent, le feu commencé a se calmé , mais Anzo n'était toujours pas ressorti, un silence pesant s'installa , 2 minute s'écoulèrent sans que personne ne parle , puis une forme sorti de la forêt , Anzo brûlé a certain endroits avancait , il arma son bras droit et tira une balle vers Sakura qui surprise de le voir en vie se la pris de plein fouet, elle s'écroula KO :

Ariost : « et le vainqueur est Anzo , mais c'était chaud »

Anzo s'écroula KO , mais l'équipe médicale les remis sur pied , Setsuna se jeta dans ses bras :

Setsuna (en pleurs) : « idiot , ça t'amuse de me faire peur ?

Anzo : désolé , mais je ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant, tant que je t'ai je n'ai pas le droit de mourir.

Setsuna : idiot. »

Les 2 ninja s'embrassèrent tendrement devant un public ému au larmes

Ariost (en pleurs ) : « after ce merveilleux moment, c'est au tour de Shoma the water boy contre Tenten weapon master girl »

Les 2 aspirants saluèrent le public :

Ariost : « bien ,que le combat BBBBBEEEEEGGGGGGIIIIIIINNNNNNNN »

Bizarrement aucun des 2 aspirants ne bougea , la situation dura quelques minutes puis Shoma leva le bras :

Shoma : « moi Shoma Ryoma je déclare forfait .

Ariost : tu es sur ?

Shoma : ou…(avant qu'il finisse sa phrase un shuriken se planta a coté de son pied)

Tenten (pas contente) : hé Shoma , pourquoi tu abandonne , parce que je suis une fille c'est ça

Shoma : non parce que c'est toi et je ne peut pas t'attaquer

Tenten : et alors tu croit que ça me fait plaisir que tu abandonne(elle commence a pleurer) tu croit que je pourrait aimer quelqu'un qui est un lâche, non le Shoma que j'aime c'est celui qui se bat quelque soit son adversaire , oui c'est ce Shoma que j'aime

Shoma : Tenten , excuse moi , moi aussi je t'aime , je vais te battre pour te montrer que je ne suis pas un lache (il se met en garde)

Tenten : ne rêve pas ce combat c'est moi qui vais le gagner ( elle prend une poignée de shuriken) »

Tenten lança une volé de shuriken , Shoma créa 2 tonfa et les utilisa pour se protéger contre les shurikens , puis Shoma composa un jutsu : suiton clone aqueux , il créa 10 clone aqueux puis les 10 clones foncèrent sur Tenten qui sorti 2 Shuriken Fûma qu'elle fit tourner puis les lança vers les 10 clones , elle les en 2 et les fit disparaître , puis elle prit 5 shurikens et les lança vers Shoma qui lui composa un autre jutsu : suiton dragon d'eau , un dragon prit forme depuis le lac et fonça vers Tenten qui elle composa un jutsu : multi clonage de shuriken et les 5 shuriken qu'elle avait lancé furent au nombre de 50/record de Tenten, les shurikens rencontrèrent le dragon d'eau , le contact annula les 2 attaques , mais 3 shurikens avait suivi cette attaque , Shoma utilisa ses tonfa pour en bloqué 2 mais le derniers toucha au but , Shoma composa un jutsu très long : suiton tsunami (raz de marée) , l'eau du lacs forma une vague immense et pris la direction de Tenten , qui bizarrement ne bougea pas , la vague arriva sur elle ,mais juste avant de la touché , Shoma s'écroula KO ce qui annula son attaque, le shuriken qui l'avait touché était empoisonné :

Ariost : « et Tenten gagne ce match très tendu »

Les 2 aspirants furent remis sur pieds :

Tenten : « alors qui a gagné , Shoma ?

Shoma : toi , pourtant si ma vague t'avais touché….

Tenten : oui , si elle m'avait touché hihihi

Shoma : t'es pas drôle.

Tenten : récompense( elle lui fait un bisou sur la joue) pour t'être battu a fond

Shoma : quoi c'est tout ?

Tenten : tu aura plus quand tu sera capable de me battre( elle lui fait un clin d'œil) »

Ils rejoignirent la zone réservé au participants ,pour l'heure c'était au tour de Shino et Kankuro d'entrer en piste.

Fin du chapitre 35


End file.
